Shades of the Heart
by Silva86
Summary: Bella Cullen and her vampire family move to Forks WA there she meets Alice Swan, the most popular girl in her school. Against all odds they fall in love.But,what about the wolves?Especially Jacob. Are they going to let them have their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

"WELCOME TO FORKS", that's the sign that greets me at entering this town, it sure as hell has changed since the last time I was here, which was in the 30's if I remember correctly.

My name is Bella Cullen and I am a 265 years old vampire, now, before you start thinking about all those myths about our kind, don't. First of all, we don't sleep in coffins, actually we don't sleep, we can get into a medative state to recharge our energy, then we don't burst into flames when we come in contact with direct sunlight, we actually sparkle. Lame, I know, but there is nothing I can do, our eyes color will depend if we feed on humans or animals, with the first one the color is blood red and the second one the color is like gold.

We do have fangs and they appear when we feed or when we fight. We do crave human blood, but, the older you get, the better the control you have, and crosses and holy water does not affect us, in fact, I wear a cross all the time.

Now you might wonder what a vampire is doing in a town like Forks, well, I am here to attend high school with the rest of the family, which are also vampires, in case you are wondering.

So, let me tell you a bit about us. Like I said, we are vampires, but, we feed on animals, Carlisle, our leader and father figure who is 363 and he taught us how. He is a doctor and he got the job in Forks Hospital, then there is Esme, Carlisle's mate and our mother figure, she is 273.

Then there are my siblings: Jasper who is 222 then there is Rosalie who is Jasper's mate she is 253, then there is Emmett who is 196 and Victoria who is 184, the last two are mates as well.

I am the only one mate less, but, that's fine with me, after everything I did, I don't think I deserve one.

We arrive at our house, which is a Victorian house with enough space to fit all of us.

"Brooding again Bella bear?" Emmett asked with a look of contemplation on his face. "

Nah, just thinking." I answered him with a smile.

"Good, I don't like to see you sad, now lets get settled." he said excited.

So, now I am in my room getting everything in order so it wont is such a mess. Tomorrow we star school and I am looking forward to that, I like being around humans, and, not just to eat them, I like engaging them in conversations and creating some sort of friendship with them, I think its because I don't have my soul mate with me anyway, I'll get ready to lay down and meditate and wait for tomorrow.

**The Next day**

Its 7:30 and I am almost ready to drive to school, I'll be starting as a junior, along with Emmett and victoria. Jasper and Rosalie will be seniors.

My transportation is my car, which is a black C30 Volvo; I just love my car. As I am getting ready to leave Esme comes

"Bella, have a nice first day at your new school." she said with a motherly smile

"Thanks mom, I don't know, but I feel like something important will happen today." I tell her with a pensive look on my face.

"Well, when you get back, let me know if something did happen." She said kissing my cheek.

I drove to school in peace; I arrived, and found a spot where to park. My other siblings were already there, waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Rose asked with a huff, I merely rolled my eyes at her and went to the main office to get my schedule for my classes.

An elderly looking woman greeted me at the counter.

"Good morning dear."

"Good morning ma'am, my name is Bella Cullen I am a new student and I am here to pick up my schedule." I said in a polite voice.

"Of course, there you go dear, please, tell your teachers to sign up the slip and bring it back to me at the end of the day." she said with a smile on her face.

I just smile at her and nods; as soon as I entered the halls I bumped into someone and heard some rustling and books falling.

"Watch were you are going you Idiot!" a voice yelled at me, when I look up I am met with a girl, probably a junior. She is a 5'4, white skin, spiked hair, brown eyes that in that moment were full of anger.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" the same voice told me.

"I am sorry, I wasn't looking." I gave her an apologetic smile, hoping to calm her down, of course it didn't.

"Well, maybe, you should get your eyesight checked.".

Did she just tell me that I am blind? ME a vampire I bet I have better reflexes than her, who the hell does she think she is.

"I said I was sorry didn't I?" I told her with a slight anger voice.

"Yeah, but that's not enough, the least you could do is pick up the books you threw." She said eyeing the books on the floor.

I just bent down and picked them up and handed them to her, she grabbed them and left.

"You're welcome!" I yelled after her.

She turned around, gave me a look and left.

I just stood there for a few seconds and left to my first class, which was history. In the class I met Angela and Erick, and I told them about the encounter with that girl.

"You must have bumped into Alice Swan, she is one of the most popular girls in school." Angela told me.

"If I were you, I stayed away, she can be a real bitch if she wants to." Erick told me with a frightened look on his face.

My second and third period went without incident, I had neither Angela nor Erick, but that's ok with me.

Lunch came and I was glad, I wanted to tell my siblings what happened. When I entered the cafeteria, my siblings already had a table. I went and sat with them.

"How was your morning?" I asked them.

"Boring as usual, I cant believe we have to pretend, just so Carlisle can have a job and we can blend with these mere mortals." Rosalie said with disdain.

"Rose, calm down honey." Jasper told her in a soothing voice and a loving gaze.

"Well, I bumped into someone in the morning and she was very rude, she even told me to get my eyesight checked, can you believe that." I told my sibling, still mortified and a bit angry at that girl.

Of course, the first to react was Emmett who started laughing and the rest follow his lead.

"And she lived to tell the tale Bella, wow." Victoria said between laughs, I just glared at them and then proceed to scan the cafeteria and that's when I spotted her, she was a few tables away and she was sitting with the jocks and cheerleaders.

I told my siblings to calm down and told her who the little bitch was and pointed at her.

"You mean to tell us, that a little pixie yell at you?" Rosalie said with a snicker.

"Wow Bella, having a conscience really softened you up." Victoria told me.

"What was I supposed to do?" I asked, "I wasn't going to make a scene, plus she is a teenager I am an 265 years old vamp, I am not going to reduce to her level." I said, "Plus, what can you expect from a teenager, who thinks she is better than anyone here." I told them, like it was the most obvious thing.

Jus then the bell rang and I headed to my next class, which was chemistry. I went there and the teacher told me to sit next to Alice Swan. I groaned internally and then proceed to make my way over her.

She noticed that I was approaching her and she had the decency to move her stuff so I could sit down.

"Hello." I said with a polite smile. She turned around facing me

"Hi, I am Alice, I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the morning." she said with an apologetic look and a timid voice. I couldn't believe that she was apologizing.

"Its ok, I am Bella Cullen, nice to meet your acquaintances." she giggled when I said that and I gave her a look of confusion.

"Sorry, its just…you sounded from one of those old movies from the 30's with the way you introduce yourself." she said between giggles.

"What can I say, I am kind of old fashioned in that way." I told her with a smirk.

In that moment the teacher started his lecture and Alice turn around to pay attention.

I took the time to really see her, she was kind of pretty, for a teenager, her blood was ok, but it wasn't something that would send me over the edge with thirst, I mean, her scent was ok, she smelled like freesia, but, it didn't cause a burn in my throat, mm that's odd, while I was pondering all this I saw Alice glance my way a couple of times and I pretend no to notice.

The teacher decided to assign us with a project, that was due next week and we have to star working on it with our lab partners.

"So, did you have your eyesight checked?" Alice asked, in a joking manner while flipping the pages of her book.

"My eyesight is perfect." I told her. "When do you like to star with the project?" I asked her.

"I don't know, how about tomorrow after school?" she asked me and then she added, "Although I am not so good with chemistry, actually I kind of suck at this subject" she told me with a sheepish expression on her face.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem, I love chemistry and in my other school I usually got an A in the subject" I told her with a proud smile on my face.

"Ha, you are so full of yourself aren't you?" Alice told me, looking at me, like she didn't believe me.

"I can prove it to you, I'll get us an A+." I told her, like it was not a big deal. The expression on her face was funny, here eyes were wide open and there was disbelief in her eyes.

"Really?" Alice said with exciment and a big smile on her face.

The teacher started making rounds to see if the students were working. The period ended 20 minutes later.

"What class do you have next Bella?" Alice asked me.

"PE, why?"

"I have the same class, come on I'll show you the way." she said dragging me out of the class and towards PE.

When we got there, a girl with curly hair and a nose job approached Alice.

"Alice, what are you doing hanging with this loser?" she asked with a petulant voice and an air of confidence, watching me like I was a homeless woman.

I just glared at her and I was about to respond, but Alice beat me to it.

"Jessica! I was just showing Bella where the class was, that's hardly hanging out." she said trying to avoid looking at me.

"Well, she knows where it is, now lets go, before coach C, starts yelling." she dragged Alice away and I just stood there trying to understand what just happened.

After a few seconds I started to walk toward the locker rooms to change.

We were in the gym and Coach Clapp told us that we were going to play dodge ball.

Alice and I ended up in the same team, while Jessica in the other one.

Now, I have to be very careful here, because, sometimes I forget my own strength and I can easily hurt someone, that doesn't mean I don't have fun.

Our team won of course and then we were told to change. I saw Alice again before I left, but she refused to meet my eyes.

I went to the parking lot and drove home. When I arrived, my siblings have gone hunting and Esme was waiting for me.

"Hello Bella, how was your day?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, it started kind of crappy, I sort of ran over a girl and she started yelling at me to be more careful and then left. Then I met one boy and a girl who were nice to me. Then in chemistry I encounter the same girl of the morning and she apologized for her behavior, which was odd then we were assigned partners and I thought we were getting along, then in PE she ignored me." I told my mom with a confused face, she stood there silent for a few minutes and then answered me.

"Well, that's odd, why would she do something like that? Look Bella, try not to worry about that ok, I read in some book that teenagers nowadays are strange and not to pay too much attention to that sort of behavior." she told me with a serious yet loving expression on her face.

I just nods and left to my room to do my homework. I finished a few minutes later. I decided to go for a quick hunt and to patrol the town.

You see, after I develop my conscience I decided that I wanted to help people; I call it my path of redemption. After a quick hunt I went to patrol the streets of Forks and Port Angeles. In Forks I didn't found anything, but in Port Angeles, outside a bar, there were a couple of guys cornering a woman.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked them with anger by now my "game face" was showing.

"Hello there." one of the guys slurred, he was obviously drunk.

"So, we have another lady that can pleasure us guys, how lucky we are." the other one said with a wiggle in his eyebrows, he wasn't as drunk as the others. Meanwhile, the girl was silently sobbing, and that's when I looked at her. Her shirt was ripped and I could smell some blood.

"So, you think that I am going to pleasure you?" I asked with a growl, with no time I pounce on them and beat the shit out of them. When I was finished I turned around to the girl.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what would have I done." she told me crying, while clutching at me. I tried to console her in the best way.

After a few minutes she composed herself.

"You should probably go home, it's getting late." I told her while walking out of the alley we were in. She just nods her head and started following me.

"I'll get you a cab so you don't have to walk back."

"No, its ok, I have my car right over there." she said pointing at a blue Toyota a few feet away from us.

"Ok, and please, try to be more careful." I told her while walking away.

I returned home and went directly to my room to think, or as Emmett kindly call it to "brood". I sat near my window gazing at the forest replaying everything that happened today and wondering what tomorrow will bring to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns all of it.**

**I like to thank everyone who has added this story to its favorites and alerts, you guys rock!**

My nightstand read 7:00, which meant I had to get ready for school. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a polo shirt, my black jacket and my favorite pair of chucks. By 7:30 I was ready to go, at which point I headed downstairs were the rest of my family was.

"Hey, I'm heading out now so I'll see you later." I said as I walked towards the garage. I went to my car and soon enough, I was driving off to school.

As I drove, I thought about talking to Alice and asking her why she avoided me yesterday.

I arrived in the parking lot and spotted Alice, I quickly left my car and made my way towards her.

"Good morning, Alice." I said with a polite smile and a nod of my head.

"Hi Bella." she said with uncertainty in her voice, while looking everywhere but me.

"Can we talk privately?" I asked her, she just gave me a nod and started leading me to a secluded spot.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked her with a confused look on my face. She didn't respond right away so I decided to continue. "I mean, did I do something to displease you? I thought we were getting along fine in chemistry."

She answered with a shameful look on her face. "Bella, I am so sorry. You haven't done anything. On the contrary, you have been treating me extremely good. It's just…Jessica and Lauren told me some stuff about your family and they told me that if I wanted to keep my reputation intact, I shouldn't hang out with you or I was going to be labeled as a freak and a loser." she finished her explanation looking at the ground.

So, she didn't want to be my friend just because two girls told her to…that's stupid. "Look Alice, you shouldn't listen to what they have to say, they're just jealous. I know what they said about my family, I mean, my siblings they're all together and they are very happy and a lot of people don't understand that. Please, don't let what other people think cloud your judgment and our potential friendship. I would really like to be your friend." I ended my little speech looking into her eyes and then she did something that caught me off guard.

She hugged me.

"You're right Bella, please forgive me".

I just chuckled and told her it was fine and that we should get going.

Today, my first period was Spanish and apparently Alice had that class with me. We went and took our seats, just as Mrs. Robles was starting the class.

"Buenos dias alumnos, por favor abran su libro en la pagina 34."

Most of the kids didn't understand what she was saying. Me, on the other hand, could understand perfectly since I spent 30 years in Barcelona.

While I was reading what Mrs. Robles assigned us I felt a piece of paper in my side, I unfolded it and read the note

_So Bella, tell me a little bit about yourself, after all if we want to start a friendship, we need to get to know each other better. _

_Okay, she wants to know about me, what should I write?_ I asked myself. After a few minutes deciding what to write I came up with a response. It said: _Well, I am 17 years old, my favorite color is black, favorite movie is a cross between Ben Hur and Casablanca, I like all kinds of music and I love to read. _

I passed the note to Alice and our hands accidentally touched, at which point she gasped.

"Bella, your hands are so cold." she whispered to me.

"Yeah, I have a bit of a circulation problem," I told her while rubbing my neck, giving her a tiny smile.

She took the note, read it and started to write down the response. A few minutes later, she passed it back.

_You have beautiful handwriting, well my favorite color is yellow, I'll be 17 in a few weeks, my favorite movie is Titanic, my favorite hobby is shopping. Anyway, my favorite music is between indie and pop. _

I rolled my eyes at the last one. Seriously, shopping? I loathed shopping; Rosalie and I had gotten into fights because I refused to go with her.

After that, the teacher called for our attention and the lesson dragged on. When the bell rang, we said our goodbyes and promised to meet each other for lunch. Second and third period passed without incident, even though Jessica and her minions were giving me death glares.

Lunch came and I went to look for Alice and I found her talking with the bitches.

"Stop talking about her, you don't even know her." Alice said to Jessica.

"Well, of course I don't know her, she's a loser and I don't associate with those." she said with an arrogant voice.

I just watched, amused at the conversation. Are these girls for real?

"Look, Alice, you've been our friend since elementary school and we don't want you to be labeled as a loser, so you need to stop talking to Bella." Lauren said, speaking to her like an adult would talk to a child.

Alice just looked at them incredulously "You're seriously making me choose between you and her?"

I decided to make my presence known. "Hey Alice, ready to go?" I asked.

The two bitches turned and glared at me before looking back to Alice.

"If you go with her, you can forget about us and your reputation Alice." they hissed in unison.

I watched the conflict in Alice's beautiful eyes, but one look at me, and conflict turned into determination.

"Let's go, Bella, I'm starving." She took my hand and led me to the cafeteria, which I happily allowed. I even turned around to shoot a smug smile at the two girls, who were left standing with their mouths hanging open in shock.

In the cafeteria, I decided to introduce Alice to Angela and Eric, who were surprised that the most popular girl in school was talking to them.

"Angela, Eric, I would like you to meet Alice." I said while grabbing some chairs to sit.

"Hello Alice, it's nice to meet you." responded Angela in her usual soft, yet kind, voice. Eric, on the other hand, just waved to her.

"Hello." Alice said, somewhat nervous. I tried to hold in a chuckle, as the situation was kind of amusing.

After a while Eric and Angela warmed up to Alice and they started having a conversation.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see my siblings, and by their expressions, they were not happy. I internally groaned, because I knew there would be a confrontation as soon as I got home.

Lunch ended and Alice and I headed to our next class, which was history.

The hour dragged on for Alice, I could see how bored she was, but not me, I loved history and the fact that I lived through all the events the teacher was telling the class about was cool.

The hour ended and we had to write a 2000 word essay about the subject for the next class. Alice gathered her stuff and we started to walk towards PE.

"I couldn't help but notice that you like history, why?" Alice asked me while walking.

"You noticed, huh?" I said with a smirk on my face. "It's just…there is something about all those events that draws me in I guess." I just realized that sentence didn't make any sense, but I couldn't tell her that it was because I was a 265 years old vampire and had witnessed almost everything they talked about in class. At least not yet.

We arrived to the locker room, change our clothes and headed to the gym.

Today we were playing soccer and, fortunately for me, Alice was in my team. I got so into the game that for a moment I displayed my vampire reflexes, but I don't think anyone had noticed, I tried to tone it down and I did a pretty good job.

I ended up scoring twice for my team and Alice hugged me both times.

After the game was over the coach told me he wanted to exchange a few words with me.

"Cullen, you're really good at soccer, have you considered joining the team?" he asked me, all business like.

I thought about it for a minute, I mean, a vampire playing soccer that would be interesting. Also, Carlisle told us that we have to keep up the pretense of being humans, so what better way than joining the soccer team.

"Sure thing coach, I would love to be on the team." I told him, grinning.

"Excellent, we stay for practice on Mondays and Wednesdays, glad you could join us." he replied then left.

I went home and sure enough, my siblings were waiting for me.

"What the hell is your problem Bella, sitting with the humans!" Rosalie yelled with fury in her eyes.

I just looked at her "There's nothing wrong with it, they're my friends." I said with a shrug.

"Well, I agree with Rose, it's dangerous for the humans to be in contact with you, so, you better back off." Jasper said in a patronizing tone.

I just glared at him and growled. "What did you just say? You think I am going to listen to you? I know what I am doing." I hissed at him getting into a crouch, ready to beat the shit out of him.

Emmett interfered "Hey Bella, calm down, you know how Rosalie and Jasper are."

"I don't care, they should stay out of my life!" I yelled.

At that moment Esme appeared, probably hearing the commotion.

"What's the matter?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Bella here decided that it was an excellent idea to befriend some humans at school." Rosalie said sarcastically.

I pinched my nose and took an unneeded breath trough my nose before answering Esme.

"Esme, you know how I am, I like to make friends, they are the only ones that can fill the emptiness that I feel. My siblings don't understand because they have their respective mates, I don't have anyone yet and I don't think I will." I said in a whisper.

Esme rushed to my side and hugged me. "Shh, its okay dear, you can have friends. Plus, its good to keep up the pretense." she said to me while releasing me from her arms, I just had to smile at that.

"Now, I don't want you to bother Bella anymore, understood?" She said to my siblings giving them a glare, they all said okay and left.

"Esme, there is another thing you should know." I said.

"What is it?" she asked

"I joined the soccer team!" I yelled showing excited at that prospect.

Esme opened and closed her mouth a few times; she didn't know what to say. After a few seconds she got out of her shock.

"Are you sure that it's safe for them to have you on the team?"

I just gave her a look that said. "Are you kidding me?"

Out of everyone in the family, I was the one that spent of the most time around the humans, so I knew my own strength, plus, it gave me something to distract myself.

"Its okay, Esme, I know what I am doing, plus, you can go and watch the games. I know you like soccer." I told her with a smirk and a waggle of my eyebrows.

She just gave me a smile and left the room muttering about teenagers in general.

I headed to my room, where Emmett and Victoria were waiting for me.

"To what do I owe you the pleasure of this visit?" I asked them while we were entering my room.

"We just wanted to let you know that we support you in everything. We understand that it's hard for you to be alone, with so many couples in the house." Victoria said with a kind smile.

"Plus, you can invite them here and I know that Erick and I could play videogames." Emmett said clapping his large hands together and a big grin on his face.

I laughed at that "Okay, I'll make sure to do that and I thank you guys for everything." I finished with a grateful smile.

They left me after that. I did my homework and then went for a quick hunt. Today has being interesting to say the least a human had choose me over her long time friends, that kind of action gave me hope.

I thought teenagers were self-absorbed, but Alice proved me wrong. I smiled at that thought. 110 years ago I thought I didn't deserve happiness for everything I did, after all, how could a mass murderer find happiness and hope? But now, I know that I am on the right path.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Disclaimer: SM owns it all.

2 weeks had passed since the confrontation here in my house, regarding my human friends.

In school we have form sort of a group with Alice, Angela and Erick. We usually hang out in Angela's place, her mom cooks deliciously according to Erick, I always decline telling them that I am allergic to gluten and that I only eat at home, so far, they had bought my lie.

My friendship with Alice has grown as well, we have become closer, we usually text each other in the night and, that had helped me in getting to know her better. She is very sensitive and loyal, but she is still a brat and I kind of like that, in school we hang out all the time and her grades have improved. For example: we got an A in our chemistry project, her Spanish is better thanks to the tutoring classes I have given her.

Right now we have a free period and we are hanging out in the school library.

"Bella, would you like to come shopping with me today?" she asks batting her eyelashes at me and giving me a slight pout. I raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that said. "_Are you kidding me_" and answer her

"I'll go shopping with you when hell freezes over." I said with a sweet smile and then continued "You know I hate going to the mall Alice, why do you push me?"

"Well it was worth a shot." she told me shrugging her shoulders.

"Why do you need to go anyway, don't you have enough clothes?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"Bella! You can't have too many clothes, plus I need a few new outfits, the ones that I have are last season." she said as a matter of fact.

I tilted my head and just gaze her trying to understand how can we be friends.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Oh please tell me it's not a zit!" she said with a panicked voice and her eyes wide open trying to see if she has indeed a zit. I have to laugh at that.

"Calm down would you. There is no zit, at least not in your face." I told her smirking. She gave me a glare that resemble to the old saying "_if looks could kill_".

I just chuckled and tried to sober up.

"Anyway, are you going to the mall on your own?"

"Yes, since, you don't want to go with me."

"Ok, have fun in the mall" she just huffed at me and we continue our reading. That's the good thing about our friendship, we didn't need to talk, and we could just be around each other without saying a word and still be comfortable. I have never encounter a human friend like Alice and it was refreshing.

Afterwards, we went to lunch and the rest of the day passed by very quickly. I went home, played a few hours videogames with Emmett and Jasper, then I got ready for patrol.

At 7 PM I left to Port Angeles and the streets were crowded, when suddenly I heard a scream coming from a deserted alley, I went there and found Alice pinned with two men above her. One of them was holding a knife in her throat. I let out a loud snarl and the two men snapped their attention to me.

At the same moment my "game face" was on display, meaning, my fangs have elongated and my eyes became pitch black. I could see out of the corner of my eye how Alice had a look of surprise on her face and then I attacked them.

First I went to the man holding the knife, I punched him in the face breaking his nose

"How dare you attack someone who can't defend themselves, you worthless human." I spat the words at him, and then I kicked him hard in the balls.

I turned around and went after the other man, who, had tried to get Alice, but before he could touch her I throw him 20 feet and in a second I was on him pummeling him, I broke his ribs, nose and lips. He was bleeding, but his blood, didn't affect me.

Suddenly Alice voice snapped me out of my rage. "Bella Stop! You are killing him!" I spun around to face her and she let out a gasp at seeing my face, she covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes were wide.

"Alice." I said, while shifting my game face.

"What…I mean, how can you beat two men without breaking a sweat." I furrowed my eyebrows, because, I couldn't understand how can she asked me that and not be disgusted by what I am.

"And don't you dare lie to me Bella, I want the truth. After all we are friends." she finished with a softer tone. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't lie to her.

"Ok, I'll explain everything, but, not here do you think I can go to your place so we can have some privacy?"

"Of course and…Thank you for saving me." she told me with a grateful smile and kind eyes.

I smiled back and in that moment, I knew I could tell her everything.

We went to retrieve her car and then we were on our way to her house, the ride car was silent, I was trying to figure out how I was going to explain to her what I am.

We arrived to her house and we went straight to her room.

"Eager much?" I asked with a teasing tone, her response was a lovely blush on her cheeks.

She went to sit on her bed and then ushered me to do the same. I sat down facing her. I let out a long sigh and started my tale "As you witness I am not…human, I was born on 1767 on England, my family came from aristocrats, so we were wealthy.

My human name was Isabella Marie Swan and by the time I was 17 I was promised in marriage to Sir Edward Anthony Mason, we married and we lived well, I couldn't love him, the way he wanted, but, we formed a friendship.

Mother and Father were very pleased and they were eager to have grandchildren. The thing is, I couldn't bear a child, but: before we could figure that out a couple of vampires attacked the manor.

They Killed Edward and changed me into one of them. I was 21, when I was changed I had some much rage inside me that I let myself lose to the monster; I became a vicious vampire, murdering entire villages.

20 years later, I went to the Volturi and joined their guard, there I learned how to fight and to control my thirst, I keep up the pattern and my fame was well known in our world.

For 150 years I feasted upon the blood of innocent people without a care. Until, one day, I met Carlisle."

At this point I turned around to see Alice and she had a few tears on her cheeks and then she did something that caught me off guard, she hugged me

"I am so sorry you have to go trough all of that Bella." she was sobbing, I couldn't understand her behavior, she was holding a mass murderer in her arms and on top of that, she was apologizing.

"I don't understand Alice, how can you hold me, knowing what I did, you shouldn't be consoling me, you should be screaming at me telling me how a worthless monster I am." I ended my rant with unshed tears on my eyes.

She took a deep breath and glare at me

" Listen, you are not like that anymore, I know you Bella. You are an incredible person I mean, vampire, you are my friend. I don't care what you did two centuries ago, it's in the past, and from what I can gather, you are trying to redeem yourself. " I nod my head at that and I gave her a grateful look.

"Anyway, after I met Carlisle, something changed in me, I saw how he could help people, he was trying to become a doctor and the Volturi helped him. He became good friends with our leader, Aro, and they have maintained that friendship for years. Carlisle also taught me how to hunt animals and together I was able to develop a conscience, and that's when I decided to help people as well, to walk "The path of redemption" and I think I've done pretty well. Of course, I still remember all the lives I took, that will haunt me forever."

I finished my story to her and I haven't realized that we were holding hands. When neither of us said anything for a few minutes, I started to feel awkward and the she broke the silence.

"Wow, I mean, I don't have words right now…I never thought you'd be a vampire. I mean you are nothing like the vampires I've seen on TV."

I snorted at that. "Of course I don't look like them and just so we can be clear. I don't burst into flames when I came in direct contact of sunlight, something else happens to my skin and I'll show you when we have a sunny day in Forks. Also, crosses, holy water and all that stuff doesn't affect me, neither does garlic. Mm, what else? Oh I know, I cant eat or drink human food, its bad for me." I ended with an amused glint in my eyes and Alice giggled and then, she laid down on her bed, at seeing that I told her I couldn't sleep, but I could be in a medative state for a few hours.

I could tell Alice was tired so, she went to get ready to sleep. I tucked her in and gave her a kiss in her forehead.

"Goodnight Alice, thank you for not judging me and for accepting me without questions."

"You are welcome Bella and goodnight." she finished and then drift off to sleep.

I jumped through her window and race home feeling happy for the first time in years. I just couldn't believe how lucky I was for having Alice and I vowed to myself to protect her and to care for her for as long as I shall live.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

DISCLAIMER: SM owns it all.

_I like to thank to everyone who has added me in their story/author alerts, you guys rock and I am grateful for having you reading my story. This is for you._

I hate dances, I really do and the school is buzzing with the homecoming dance that will take place this Friday.

Today is Monday and through the weekend Alice has been asking me all kind of questions about my kind and I 've been answering her, she knows about The Volturi, who are the Rulers in our world, she knows about the dangers of the vampire nomads and how she can spot them, should the need arise.

That girl is amazing I still can't believe she accepts me for what I am. Right now we are on our lunch break and, Alice is eating while I pretend to eat but there is something off about her.

"Alice is everything OK?" I asked her grabbing her hand to get her attention and she doesn't withdraw it, she actually intertwines our fingers.

"Well, its just…" she starts with some nervousness in her voice and I caught her off

"Its just what? You know you can tell me anything," I told her with sincerity in my voice and eyes.

"I want to go to Homecoming" she replied answering my question I just raised my right eyebrow with a look that said, "That's it"

"Well then, you should go I know you are going to have lots of fun" I tell her with a smile on my face.

She let out an exasperated sigh "I don't want to go alone you know Angela and Erick are going as dates and I don't want to be a third wheel"

Ok, I don't think I get it, I mean; she could have anyone going with her and when I suggest it that she got angry and practically yelled at me me

"Ever since I started to hang out with you and our friends. Jessica and Lauren have managed to label me as loser and a freak, so no one is going to ask me to go to homecoming!" she ended her rant almost in tears and something clicked in my brain and I knew this was important to her, she really did want go to the dance and I cant believe I am going to do this

"Well… Alice would you like to go to the dance with me?" I asked her and her eyes widened and huge grin broke in her face and then she let out a tiny squeal and threw herself at me enveloping me in a hug "

Yes Bella! I'll go to the dance with you. You don't know what this means to me. Oh I am so excited, we are going to dance all night long and we are going to have so much fun I promise," she said babbling everything in 30 seconds I was smiling up until she mentioned dancing that's when my smile vanished and a look of dread came to my face

"Hell no! "Alice I am glad that you want to go with me but, there are three things I don't do: I don't tan, I don't date and I definitely don't dance" I informed her with a somewhat fearful yet serious expression on my face. She just huffed at me then proceeds to cross her arms

"Please, don't tell me that the big bad vampire is afraid of a little dancing?" And what is that thing of you not dating, that's ridiculous you should go out, I mean, look at you; Bella you are gorgeous and funny and intelligent. You can get a boyfriend whenever you want to."

"What if I don't want a boyfriend?" I said crossing my arms with a look of defiance on my face.

"Anyway you are going to dance with me and you are going to have a great time while doing it, end of discussion" Alice finished with a look that said "don't you dare to argue with me because you are going to lose" I took an un need breath of air and started muttering

"Who the hell does she think she is, my mom? She is no the boss of me."

Alice gave me a look and asked me "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, just that I know we are going to have a great time dancing on Friday" I told her with a fake smile on my face while on the inside I was screaming.

At the end of the school day, I couldn't wait to get home and tell everything to Esme, she will know how to advice me.

I got home, in record time parked the car and went to look for my mom, but she wasn't in the house damn!

To my luck Emmett and Victoria went to look for me claiming they wanted to talk. "We heard your conversation with Alice at lunch hour" Emmett said with a glint on his eyes and Victoria rolled her eyes at that.

"Emmett and I talked and we decided that we want to go with you guys to Homecoming" Victoria said.

I think my jaw just hit the floor; they want to go with us, why? They hate those dances.

"What's the catch? I know you guys hate that kind of stuff" I replied suspiciously. "Well, we heard what Alice said and since this is your first date ever, we want to guide you through the ride" Victoria said with an amused face and smile.

At this I got up from the couch I was sitting and told them

"This is not a date! You morons I'm just taking her because this is a great deal for her and she is my friend. So get that thought out of your heads or Ill beat it out of you!" I finished with a growl.

Emmett burst out laughing while raising both hands in the air and Victoria took a step back.

"Wow, don't get your panties in a twist. And for your information, it is a date, you asked her remember?" Victoria told me while taking a tentative step toward me.

I burrowed my eyebrows and started to dart my eyes all around the room while thinking if it really was a date? Finally I met my siblings' gaze and realized that they were right, this was a date, even if it's not in a romantic sense but still a date.

"Ok now that you have accepted the fact we can start helping you" Victoria said with a grin and clapped her hands together.

"With what do I need help?" I asked them confused.

"For starters, what are you going to wear? And who is going to do your hair and make up?" Asked Victoria and that's when it dawned on me that I really needed help if I wanted to impress Alice, wait. Impress? I don't have romantic feelings for her she is just a friend.

"Ok Victoria you can help me with the dress and hair and all that stuff."

Victoria started to jump and let out a very girly squeal while Emmett and I watched with amused expressions on our faces. Victoria never squeals.

Later that night, I was on the phone with Alice.

"_Are you going to patrol tonight Bella?"_

"Yes I am remember that the bad guys dot catch themselves," I told her in a joking manner, she let out a tiny laugh

"_You are right but please be careful I know you can take care of yourself but I worry remember that I care about you"_ She cares for me, when she said that I felt a tingling and a smile on my face.

"I care about you too Alice well I got to go I'll see you tomorrow have sweet dreams"

"_Ok see you tomorrow"_ and I hung up.

The week passed by very fast for my liking Erick and Angela were happy that we were going to the dance.

I saw Angela gave Alice a knowing smile when she told her we were going together, that seem odd but I brushed it off: teenagers who can understand them. Today its Friday, the day of the dance and let me tell you Alice had been way too enthusiastic about it and I was a little afraid of the outcome tonight.

"Can you please stay still, I need to do your hair and make up and where the hell is the dress?" Victoria asked me while getting my hair done.

"Its on my bed" I replied her.

Thirty minutes later I was done: the dress that Victoria had chosen was a black one mid length with a little cleavage I actually liked it and I could wear flats. Victoria's dress was spectacular it was a white dress mi length as well but with more cleavage, of course Emmett was drooling when he saw her and they almost ditched me.

I went to pick up Alice and when I saw her I turned into a puddle of mush she was the epitome of beauty: not even the Greek goddesses could compare to her. She was wearing a short strapless dress with three different colors: on the top it was black near her waist was grey and the rest it was kind of golden, you could see her legs and she was wearing heels and that put her at the same height as me. Her hair was in her usual spiky mess.

We stood there checking each other for a few moments.

"Alice you look wonderful," I told her while helping her getting in my car and in the next second I was inside

"You look very nice" Alice told me I just smiled and continue to drive to the school.

When we got there at least 80 percent of the students were already there and there was a kid taking pictures of the couples.

"Bella can that boy take a picture of us?" she asked excited

"Sure lets go," I answered with a smile. The boy took the picture and gave me the link to download it later.

We enter the gym and it was decorated very plain if you ask me; at least the music was good.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Victoria dancing, they waved at us and on the other side Angela and Erick were dancing as well, right on cue the song "Give me everything tonight" featuring Pitbull started and Alice dragged me to the dance floor and we started dancing, I really liked the song and started singing it. Alice, on the other hand, she let herself getting lost to the beat she moved so gracefully it was captivating.

We got a few catcalls but I didn't care I was actually having fun and I like it. We danced a couple of other songs and then Alice asked me to rest a bit, we went to sit with Angela and Erick.

"Wow Alice I didn't knew you could dance" Angela told her with admiration

"Yes Alice that was hot!" Erick exclaimed in that moment Angela hit him on the head when I let out a tiny growl.

Alice had a blush on her cheeks and continued to sip the soda I got for her. Out of nowhere Emmett and Victoria appeared at our table they were both wearing smirks and I knew this was not going to be good.

"So Bella enjoying your date?" Emmett asked with a big smile and I shot him a look and with vampire speed told him

"You asshole"

But Alice answered him "Of course she is! We are having a blast," Alice said happily.

"Well the reason we are here is to introduce ourselves I am Victoria and this is Emmett" Victoria said with a polite smile on her face

"Hello I am Alice and this are Erick and Angela," she said pointing to the couple.

They started small talk and I saw how everyone in the school gym was watching us, I decided to ignore them and continue talking with my friends and siblings. After a while Erick and Angela went to the dance floor and Emmett and Victoria left the dance, leaving Alice and me alone.

"Your siblings seem nice"

"They actually support our friendship, they are very understanding" I said with fondness in my voice then she asked me with a serious expression on her face "Are you really having a good time because if you want we can go" I gave her a look of surprise.

"Alice I am having a great time and I was kind of wondering if you want to dance again?" I asked her with a sheepish expression and a tiny smile.

She nodded her head and took my hand and when we got to the dance floor. The song "Look into my eyes" of Brian Adams started playing. Oh my God this was a slow song, what should I do? But before I had a nervous breakdown Alice took the lead and she put her arms around my neck and told me to put my arms around her waist and to stop thinking just go with the flow.

She put her head on my shoulder and I never felt so content in my existence it was like nothing else mattered suddenly we were the only ones in the gym and we have all the time in the world.

I felt a tingling in my stomach and I actually felt my heart beat. All these emotions I felt them in the few minutes we were slow dancing and then the song ended and with that I was brought back to reality.

Alice and I stared at each other for a few moments. The moment was broke with the announcement of Homecoming Queen and King.

"Bella, do you think we can leave? I am tired"

"Your wish is my command Alice" we went to get our stuff and to get my car. The ride to Alice's house was in silence both of us were in deep thoughts. I pulled over and Alice turned around to give me a kiss on the cheek

"Thank you for taking me I really had a good time," she said with an emotion in her eyes I couldn't read.

"No need to thank me I should be the one thanking you I had a great time" She opened the door and before closing it a very strange smell enter my nostrils it was like wet dog with garbage. I didn't put too much attention to that I waved at Alice and drove off to my favorite place to think. A lot has happened tonight and I need to figure out these feelings I have whenever I'm around Alice. Could this be love?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

DISCLAIMER: SM owns it all.

Alice Point of View

I never thought that with the arrival of Bella Cullen my life was going to change. I had it all; I was one of the most popular girls in school future homecoming queen, prom queen.

I used to date the most popular guys, everyone respected me; I had a lot of people following me but there is one thing I didn't have…Friends and that's when Bella enters the picture, yeah our first impression of each other wasn't the best but afterwards she showed me what a real friendship is and I never been more grateful that she got me out of that shallow life I had in school.

Now I'm consider one of the losers just because I hang out with Angela, Erick and Bella but I don't care; at least I have friends that are going to support me no matter what.

Another thing that Bella has shown me is love. I'm in love with Bella and I don't know when or how it happened but the fact is: that she is everything I look in a person, she is charming, well mannered she has a good sense of humor and she is gorgeous with her long brown hair and those golden eyes, that can convey every emotion she is feeling with one look. And those lips, so kissable I have to hold myself back a few times to just lean in and kiss her. The fact that she is a vampire is irrelevant to me, if it wasn't for her immortality I wouldn't have met her, because I don't think there is another person on this earth like Bella.

I just came back from the homecoming dance and I had such a wonderful time dancing with Bella, I just wished she could have kissed me goodnight. At least I know she liked my dress; she couldn't keep her eyes off of me, that's has to be a good sign right? The fact that she is a girl doesn't bother me; I never knew I could feel this way for another girl. Now I just have to figure out how to win her heart. I feel asleep with dreams of Bella.

The next morning I woke up with the sound of voices in the kitchen. I rolled out of bed, brush my teeth and went to investigate and what I found was a pleasant surprise, there, near the kitchen counter stood Jake.

"Jake! Oh my God…Look at you!" I nearly screamed while throwing my arms around him.

He responded by enveloping me in a hug "Hey there shorty, how's it going?" he asked me while ruffling my hair.

I swatted his hand away and gave him a pout. "Oh come on Alice, you know I cant resist the pout."

I sighed, "Fine, no more pout, but look at you when did you became so tall and strong?"

When I said this Jake flexed his muscles and gave me a big smile "Well it's called a growth spur now I can protect you from the bad guys."

I rolled my eyes at that comment and, couldn't help to think about Bella, the way she has protected me.

I must zoon out because Jake gave me a strange look. "Anyway I'm here to invite you to a bonfire tonight down the rez, would you like to come?"

"Of course, it's been a while I've been there, at what time do I need to be there?" I asked him

"Well the bonfire starts at 6, so you can come at 5:30." Jake said while eating some scrambled eggs my dad made.

"Well then I'm going back to my room to get ready for my day, I'll see you tonight Jake." I headed to my room and when I enter my phone starts to ring I picked it up and it was Bella.

"Hi Bella." I answered cheerfully

"Hi Alice how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, do I what I owe the pleasure of your call?" I said giggling; she let out a musical laugh and answered me

"Well I was wondering if you want to come to my place today?" I let out a silent groan

".I cant Bella one of my friends from the reservation came over and invited me to a bonfire and I said yes."

"WHAT! YOU'RE GOING TO THE RESERVATION?" She screamed on the phone that was odd.

"What's with the screaming Bella? Calm down."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THE RESERVATION." "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you're telling me what to do?" I was angry Bella has never done something like that to me.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, but you cant go there its very dangerous especially with those bipolar mongrels roaming in the woods." she finished with a hiss.

"Look Bella I'm not going alone my friend Jake will be there you don't have to worry." I explained it to her.

"Jake, who the hell is he?" Bella said with a hint of jealously in her voice and I smiled inwardly at that, if she is jealous then she must feels something.

"Jake is my friend, has been for a long time. He is the son of Billy Black my dad's best friend."

"He is a Black, the more reason for you not to go. Alice please don't go." she told me with a pleading tone.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I'm going." I told her with determination.

"Listen girl its dangerous for you to go there, what part of that you don't understand?" She said with a tone that I didn't like one bit.

"No, you listen I'm going to the reservation you like it or not, You're not my mother to tell me what to do and if you don't like it, then forget we are friends." She let out a low growl "FINE!" and she hung up.

I sat in my bed shocked at what has transpired with Bella. I cant believe she got worked up just because I was going to the reservation, and what did she meant with "bipolar mongrels?" is there something she is not telling me? Well, when I get back from the rez I will try to call her hopefully by that time she has calmed down.

The day passed slowly and I spent it cleaning my room and catching up in some homework. At 4:30 PM I went to my room to change and by 5 I was on my way to the reservation.

It took me 15 minutes to get there. I parked my car and Jake was already outside the car opening the door for me. He greeted me with a hug that lasted a little longer than I liked.

"Hey Alice, glad you could come let's go the bonfire will start in a few minutes." he told me while grabbing my hand and taking me where the bonfire was.

Billy Black and a few boys from the reservation were already there. Something I noticed is that all the boys had their hair cut short and they were only with shorts even though we were in mid September.

"The Quileute's have many legends and one of them is that we are descendants of the wolves and that they are our brothers so it's forbidden to kill them. Another legend is about The Cold Ones the blood drinkers but a lot of people refer to them as vampires." Billy explained to the group.

I was shocked they knew about Bella and her family but what does this has to do with them?

"Our land has been attacked before by The Cold Ones. At first we couldn't defend ourselves and we asked for help to our brothers the wolves. With the help of magic we managed to unit our essences and that enabled us to become were wolves so we could fight off our natural enemy the Cold Ones. There has been times when we don't need the protection of the werewolves, you see, the cold ones triggers our transformation." Billy was looking at each member of the circle while explaining the legend and his eyes landed on me, he gave me a glare that said "pay attention and stay away from them" he continued with the story.

"About a 100 years ago my grandfather encounter a few Cold Ones but they were different, they claimed that they didn't hunt humans only animals and they wanted to live peacefully. My grandfather made a truce with them; if they promised to stay off our land and not hunt humans we wouldn't kill them". I let out a short gasp at this information.

They could kill Bella and that's the reason she didn't want me to come. Jake told me that the meeting was over and that if I wanted to hang out with him for a while.

We went to sit on a bolder so we could have a little bit of privacy.

"Alice, the reason I wanted to talk to you is because…Well…. You see… Oh man screw this." just as he was finishing he lunged at me and kissed me. To say I was shocked was an understanment, he tried to push his tongue past my lips and I didn't let him, I tried to push him off of me but he was so strong and then I bit his lip hard.

"Ow, what the hell?" he asked by now I was furious how dare he kissed me like that.

"What is your fucking problem Jake? Why did you kiss me?" I asked with so much anger.

"Look Alice, the fact is that I'm in love with you and I want you to be my girl," he told me with a proud smile on his face.

Was this guy serious, I mean yes we have been friends since 4th grade but he never told me anything regarding his feelings.

I let out a long sigh "Look Jake first of all you shouldn't have kissed me and second of all I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings."

He interrupted me then "What do you mean you can't? You're single I'm single, we've been friends since kids, we make a good couple." he told me with a hopeful smile.

"I'm sorry but I can't, my heart belongs to someone else Jake." as soon as I finished that sentence he started shaking and screaming.

"WHO IS HE? I SWEAR I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM, TELL ME ALICE!" by now he was towering near me.

I suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline and screamed at him "First its not a he it's a she and her name is Bella and when she finds out that you kissed me she probably will kick your ass." I finished with a smug smile.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH A CULLEN?" he screamed and suddenly I was pushed backwards and hurt myself in the process. ThenI heard clothes being shredded and instead of Jake there was a huge wolf looking at me like I was his dinner.

I screamed and took off running to my car. I managed to get there and drove off; I was going so fast and my hands were shaking, I couldn't believe everything that has happened in the last 2 hours. Nearly 5 minutes had passed when I saw 3 figures on the road and I recognized Bella immediately.

I slow down the car and Bella was opening the door for me and I clutched myself to her.

"I'm so sorry Bella, you were right please forgive me." I sobbed the words out "Shh Alice its ok, you didn't knew I'm here now." she was comforting me, whispering sweet nothing in my ear I felt so safe in her arms and I didn't want to let go.

A few minutes passed and I managed to calm down "Now Alice please tell me what happened? What's got you so frightened?" she asked me with concern in her voice and eyes and if it wasn't for the situation I would have swooned.

"Billy Black shared one of his legends to me, the one regarding the cold ones and the werewolves, he explained the truce you have with them." I told her while trying to calm down.

I took a long breath and continued "Then Jake told me if we could hang out and I said yes. Hhe then started to ramble and then he kissed me." I finished with a sheepish look.

"HE WHAT!" Bella screamed with rage and jealously? Filling her eyes, instantly becoming black I widened my eyes at the sight.

"How dare that fucking mongrel kiss you? I'm going to beat the crap out of him and then I'm going to cut off his tongue and feed it to the animals in the forest." Bella finished and then she asked me what else had happened.

"I asked him what his problem was and he told me he was in love with me and that we should be together." I could see this upsets Bella and quickly continue "But I told him that I was not in love with him and I wasn't interested in dating him." I wasn't going to tell her about my feelings, not yet at least.

Suddenly Bella stiffen and Emmett and Victoria let out menacing growls. I haven't noticed they were here.

I turned around and there stood Jake with 3 other boys.

"Just the animal I wanted to see." Bella said in a low menacing tone.

"How dare you touch Alice without her consent? Just because you have muscles doesn't mean you're a real man," she said and then Jake opened his mouth and I wished he didn't

"Shut up leech, at least I'm not a mass murderer. What did you do to her to make her fall in love with you? People like you don't deserve people like Alice, if you put her in some kind of spell release her now, so we can be together." He ended his tirade and I just wanted to be swallowed by the earth. Bella had a blank look on her face and she could only utter one word "Oh".


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

DISCLAIMER: SM owns it all.

I was speechless, dumbfounded and other emotions that I don't have a name for them right now. Alice loves me, she is in love with me and I never felt so happy in my entire existence. I turn around to voice what I was feeling when I saw the look on her face: she was scared? I was going to ask her what was wrong when the mutt decided to interrupt.

"You see Alice! she doesn't feel the same and you want to know why? Its because leeches like her cant love! They are soulless monsters and they only care about killing and maiming." he finished his little rant with a satisfied look on his face. I felt rage boil up, how dare he? He doesn't know how I feel.

"You worthless _mongrel _you don't know what you are talking about. Vampires can feel and experience emotions and I should know that because I love Alice with all my soul, she is my mate and brings so much happiness to my life." I said with a furious face and then it became serious.

"So you better stay away from her or I am going to show you how much vampires enjoy the killing and the maiming as you said." I finished with a hiss, I was in a crouch ready to pounce if it came down to that.

The mongrel for his part was shaking and in an instant became a large wolf and attacked me. Alice let out a scream and Emmett and Victoria intercepted him before he could get to me. In a second two other wolves came out of nowhere and fight broke loose Emmett and Victoria were fighting the other two, while Jacob and me started to fight, he tried to bit me and I dodge it I went straight to his ribs and crushed them I smile when I heard a whimper and shouted

"That's for kissing Alice without her consent! You piece of shit!" then punched him on his snout and I sent him 10 feet away.

I turned around ready to help my siblings when the Alpha appeared in his human form.

"Enough!" he yelled with authority and the wolves stopped their attacks.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked while asserting the damage done.

"Jacob attacked me, we were arguing because he doesn't think vampire can have mates." He had a pensive look on his face and asked me

"Do you have a mate?" and without hesitation I answered.

"Of course and its Alice." As I finished Alice let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her delicate hand. I turn around and gave her a loving smile that she returned.

The alpha let out a long sigh and told us "I will have to investigate this, if what you are telling is a lie, the treaty is broken and that means war." He said with a neutral look on his face

"I don't need to lie, what I am telling is the truth, he attacked my mate, he practically forced himself on her!" I said with a scream and a loud growl my game face on.

"Bella calm down, you are scaring Alice." Victoria told me softly

I took a deep breath to calm down and a few seconds later I felt my face shift to my human form.

The alpha didn't said anything and the wolves left at the same time Emmett and victoria left as well telling me we were going to talk at home.

I approached Alice slowly "Alice?" I said suddenly she launched herself at me holding me close to her

"Do you mean it?" she asked me and I knew what she was referring to

"Yes, I love you and… This wasn't what I have planned for my declaration of love. I wanted it to be special and romantic not filled with screams and fights." I told her while releasing her so I could see her eyes.

"I never thought you could feel the same way. I mean, I had all this seduction plan worked out, so I could win your heart." she told me with an adoration look on her face.

I let out a light laugh at that and hug her to me. "Lets get you home, so we can talk ok." she nodded her head and we went to her car.

The drive back we were holding hands and we had a comfortable silence in the car. When we arrived to her house, her dad's car was gone. Good we could have some privacy that way. She led me to her room and we sat down, never breaking contact.

"So, how long have you known that you are in love with me?" Alice asked me I gave her a shy look and small smile

"Well umm… After I yelled at you over the phone I went to talk to Carlisle so he could explained what was going on with me. I have never felt so protective and jealously toward another person before and that confused me. Carlisle had the patience of figuring out my feelings and he concluded that I was in love with you." I told her with a soft smile.

"Anyway, I went to my room after that talk and 5 minutes later Emmett entered to talk to me and he explained me he had felt the same way when he realized that Victoria was his love. He is the one that help me to accept my feelings for you."

I said with a chuckle

"Who would have thought that Emmett was going to be a matchmaker!" We both let out laughs at that and some of the tension left.

"And I am so grateful he gave me the final push, I am so happy being in love with you, its the best feeling that has ever happen to me Ali." Alice on her part swooned at my words and her eyes were filled with tears

"Oh Bella, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me. You are so romantic!"

I cringed at that, I didn't want to come off as a softie, and I had a rep to maintain you know.

"Anyway, after that I had the urge to go and look for you. I had this feeling that you needed me. That's why I was near the treaty line when you found me."

"I am very grateful you were there, on my way back I couldn't stop thinking that you were right. _Those mutts_ are very dangerous. What I don't understand is: How can they claim to be the protectors of the tribe, when they are so volatile and angry?" Alice said with confusion clearly on her face.

I chuckled when she referred to the wolves as mutts.

"That actually has a simple answer: they are teenagers and they have been wolves for a few months, they are practically pups with no control over their emotions that's why they are so dangerous. Add the fact that the stupid mutt is obsessed with you and you have a time bomb."

We sat in Alice's bed for a few minutes thinking everything that happened today and then I remembered that I needed to do something. I turned around facing Alice and while looking at her eyes I asked her

"Alice, as you know by now I am irrevocably, head over heels in love with you, and there is nothing else in this world that I want more than spend eternity together… So would you be my girl?" I asked her while holding her hand near my un beating heart.

She let out a squeal "Oh my God, of course I'll be your girl Bella. I love you so much." She said hugging me closer to her and I started to sing softly in her ear. "Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft there is nothing for me but to love you and the way you look tonight."

Slowly she untangled herself from me, to look into my eyes never breaking contact we both lean in to have our first kiss.

I was very nervous but it was something I really wanted. When we were an inch apart I closed my eyes and closed the gap.

We brushed our lips together then we started to move them in sync. I felt tingles travel all over my body, all my senses were alive and I think I felt my heart beat. I held Alice closer and deepened the kiss by sneaking my tongue in her mouth and she immediately granted me access. Caressing her mouth with my tongue, tasting her for the first time and holding her close to me I felt that I was finally home, that everything that I did brought me to this moment.

We spent a few more minutes kissing, But Alice had to breath so we broke our contact.

"Wow!" Alice said breathless.

"I knew I was good, but damn! That was some kiss." I told her smirking. She swatted my arm playfully.

"Smartass"

"Yes, but I am you smartass." I told her grinning. She pecked me on the lips and answered

"Of course you are mine and nobody's else."

Alice lay down with me on her bed then she put her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other company; Alice suddenly sat up.

"Bella, how are we going to handle our relationship in school?" she asked me with a somewhat scared look on her face.

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me Ali, remember that I had waited a long time for you I don't care if we have to hide our relationship." I explained to her, she relaxed her posture and lay down again.

Now instead of me snuggling to her I was on my side resting on my elbows so I have a good look on her face.

"Thanks Bella I appreciate that but I wont hide our relationship, we are in the 21 century people shouldn't be close minded." I snorted at her last comment.

"People always will be close minded as long as they don't understand; that's the reason they won't accept homosexuality they don't understand it." I finished and lean down to brush my lips over hers.

"Anyway, I am glad that we are coming out to the school I don't think I would be too happy if boys started to ask you out." Alice chuckled at what I said

"Silly vampire, you don't have to worry about anything, I only have eyes for you." I let out a laugh at that and a huge grin broke out on my face.

A while later I said goodbye to Alice. I needed to speak with my family regarding everything that happened today. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you baby, I'll see you tomorrow." she said with a loving smile at the same time stroking my cheeks with her fingers. I lean down to her feather touch "I love you" I said with a smile.

I arrived home and my family was expecting me to have a meeting regarding today's events.

"Bella take a seat please." Esme order me with a serious expression, Carlisle was holding her by the waist and he too had a serious expression. I took my seat and the intervention began.

"Bella, I already talked with Emmett and Victoria but I would like to hear your side of the story." Carlisle told me while holding my gaze with his. I gulped at this and took an un-needed breath.

"One of the _wolves _kissed Alice without her consent I flipped we trade insults and he attacked me. End of story" As soon as I finished Jasper let out a loud growl.

"Are you a fucking retarded! That could mean War with the mongrels" I got up of my seat and marched toward him.

"I was protecting my MATE from the _mongrel_ you asshole, what was I supposed to do? Just sit by and let that dog have her way with her!" I hissed the word at my brother while clenching my palms and trying very hard to stay calm.

"Bella Cullen!" Carlisle barked at me "sit down and try to stay calm." I gave my father a dirty look and took my seat.

Esme approached me, her featuring have soften up considerably, and whisper to me "I am sorry I didn't knew that the wolf had tried to take advantage of her." I raised my head and offer her a tiny smile that let her know she was forgiven.

"I am sorry that I lost my temper, you have to understand this is a new thing for me." I told everyone while looking each one of them in the eyes.

Rosalie flipped her hair back and with a glare told me

"I for one don't agree of your relationship with the _human,_ its dangerous for our family and herself, when are you going to understand that." she but yelled at me.

"Dangerous? What kind of crap are you sputtering, I have an excellent control with my thirst not like your husband who cant stand the site of fresh human blood without going on a rampage!"

No sooner my words have left my mouth, Rosalie was pummeling me on the floor.

"You bitch, take that back this instant. Jasper is working on having a better control" I grabbed her hands to stop her and then I gave her a cold look and replied

"Yeah, it doesn't look like it." then I threw her 10 feet across from me. Rosalie was ready to attack me again when Carlisle commanding voice resounded in the house.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! WE ARE A FAMILY WE SHOULD STICK TOGETHER NOT FIGHT AGAINST EACH OTHER!" he then took a deep breath to calm himself down and with a softer tone added

"I want you Bella to apologize to Rosalie and the same goes for you Rosalie, what you both said was out of line." I grumpily made my way toward Rosalie and held out my hand as a sign of truce, she took it and we both went back to our seats.

"Victoria and Me are with Bella on this one. She needed to protect her mate and we don't care she is human." Emmett said while sending me a wink and a smile and I returned it.

Esme spoke from her place.

"Carlisle and I we have talked about your feelings toward Alice and you have our support. Also we understand where Rosalie is coming from. Bella you have to remember that there are other vampires and creatures that will try to kill her just to get to you." I turned my head to the side and replied "Don't you think I know that?" then I turned so I was watching them.

"I will fight anyone who tries to harm her and I will end them." I said with absolute determination and malice in my voice. The demon inside me soared at my words, I think for the first time since I develop my conscious we agree on something. That's good to know.

"Ok Bella, let's hope it doesn't come to that and you have our support." Carlisle spoke with a kind smile.

"If a fight comes our way because of your _girlfriend_ you can count Jasper and I out." Rosalie told everyone before going to her room, Jasper behind her.

"Don't mind her Bella, she'll come to her senses one day." Victoria informed me with a glint on her eyes and I answered her.

"Yeah when hell freezes over, anyway I am going to hunt, see ya later." I jumped trough the window and took of running, hoping to find something to eat.

After a very satisfying hunt I came back to my room and lay down. 5 seconds later I was squealing and doing a victory dance while singing.

"She loves me, Alice is my girlfriend and we are going to be together forever!"

I could hear several chuckles trough the house but at the moment, I didn't care. I finally have my mate with me and that's all I care about right now.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer: SM owns it all.

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has added me to their favorites and alerts and I would like to send a shout out to President Obama for supporting equally in marriage.

Also you can follow me on Twitter: Silvanarobles86.

I spent Sunday lazing around the house, I couldn't go to visit Alice because her dad wanted to spend some time with her and I needed to spend some time with my family. I have neglected them these past few weeks and I feel kind of bad because of that: at night I talked with Alice and we agreed that we didn't want to hide our relationship the fact was that we didn't knew how to come out to the school.

Right now I'm heading to Alice's to pick her up: I arrived to her place got out of the car and rang the bell. I waited a few seconds before she opened.

"Hi Baby!" she told me cheerfully while leaning forward to plant a kiss on my mouth. I responded enthusiastically and wrapped my arms around her delicate waist.

"Hello my love." I replied when we broke apart so she could breath.

"You ready?" I asked her while grabbing her backpack and heading toward my car. We got there and I opened the door for her.

"Thank you! And they said chivalry was dead." She said taking a seat.

I chuckled at that and in a second I was driving away toward the school.

The ride was uneventful; the two of us were just enjoying our new relationship. We arrived at school and Alice became nervous, she was about to open the passenger door, but I stopped her and made her turn around so she could look into my eyes.

"Ali, if you are having second thoughts its ok I wont get mad if we don't come out to the school." I whisper softly to her while grabbing her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Alice gave me a smile and squeezed my hand "Bella its not that, I'm just nervous, this is a big step for me."

"I understand, this is big for me too and I 'm scared that I'm going to screw this up" I confess her nervously while averting my eyes. She cupped my face with her warm hands and with her thumbs started to stroke my cheeks.

"Baby, you wont screw this up. I know that this is your first relationship and I'm going to help you with anything you have doubts with." She cooed softly.

I gave her a grateful smile and a quick kiss.

"Ok then, lets get this show on the road. Are you ready Ali?" I asked her while preparing to exit the car.

"Lets give Forks high school something to talk about." Alice replied with a glint in her brown eyes.

I exited the car and went to the passenger door to join Alice with her backpack in hand. I took her hand with mine and we stood there gazing into each other's eyes and we both lean in to share a quick kiss, it lasted like 20 seconds but it was enough to leave me breathless for the rest of the day.

We broke apart and shared a smile. I took her hand and proceed to go to class. While walking trough the parking lot I could hear the whispers of the students and it went like this:

"_Ugh that's disgusting_."

"_Wow two chicks making out that's hot!_."

"_Alice and Bella together! They make such a cute couple."_

"_Hey babe, look, Bella is carrying Alice's backpack, maybe you should learn from her."_

"_Alice and Bella wont last, to Alice this is just a phase. She needs to be with a real man again."_

The last comment made me turn around to see who made it and it was Mike Newton. The asshole had the balls to look at me with disgust and he gave Alice a threatening look. I'll have to be on the look out for him. I didn't like the way he was looking at my mate.

The first two periods passed without an incident and I didn't have them with my baby. Third period was Spanish and I shared that class with Alice. I made my way to the class and took my seat next to Alice.

Mrs. Robles enter the class while arranging everything on her desk

"Buenos dias clase, el dia de hoy quiero que escriban un poema, no tiene que ser muy extenso. Tienen 20 minutos." (Good morning class today I want you to write a poem it doesn't have to be long. You have 20 minutes.)

So I began writing my poem and I finished in 10 minutes. I looked around and saw that almost everyone was having trouble, Alice included. Mrs. Robles noticed that I had finished.

"Bella, veo que has terminado. Por ser la primera quiero que pases al frente a leer tu poema." (Bella I see that you have finished, because you are the first I want you to pass in front of the class to read your poem.)

Fuck. My. Life. I didn't want to do that. Mrs. Robles gave me a look of exasperation and I rose from my seat and went to the front to read my poem.

_Toda mi vida he pasado en la oscuridad._

_Mi mundo era ciego y tu lo has llenado de luz._

_Mi Corazon late solo por ti._

_Mi alma canta por ti._

_Eres el amor que he estado esperando._

_Tus caricias son mi propio cielo._

_Tus besos despiertan mis sentidos._

_Te amare por toda la eternidad._

_Mi amado angel._

When I finished my poem, Mrs. Robles had a few tears in her eyes.

"Bella that was wonderful. Did you wrote that poem with someone on your mind?" she asked me with a smile.

"Yes the poem is dedicated to Alice, my girlfriend." I replied with a big smile on my face.

Alice, on her part had a cute blush on her cheeks but she had a smile on her face. I returned to my seat and Alice took my hand in hers.

"That was beautiful, thank you for writing me a poem." She whispered in my ear.

I just grinned at her, I was happy that she liked my poem and every word was true. Spanish class ended and we headed to history together.

History passed quickly, even tough Alice didn't thought so. After all she had to pay attention in the class while I was daydreaming of the industrial Revolution. Oh such beautiful days. I remember how people were back then, there were manners: young ones respected their elders not like today, where teenagers only think about partying and sex. Anyway history ended and I helped Alice with her stuff and left toward the cafeteria.

We got in line and as Alice was deciding what to have for lunch. Jessica and Lauren came towards us with disgusting expressions on their faces.

"Hello carpet munchers" Jessica said while giving us a glare.

"What do you want?" I asked them exasperated. Hands on my hips.

"We want you to stay away from Alice! Ever since you came here you have corrupted her." Lauren exclaimed while waving her hands in the air.

"Corrupted her?" I asked them with a disbelief look on my face.

"Yes, corrupted her. Alice wasn't like that if she were we would have notice it." Jessica said as a matter of fact. Lauren for her part nodded her head agreeing with what Jessica told me.

"What are you guys trying to say?" Alice asked them confused.

"Well, we did had sleepovers very often and we used to change clothes in front of each other…" Lauren explained averting her eyes, like she was embarrassed.

I let out a loud laugh at that earning a few glances my way but I didn't care.

"You think that Alice has been gay all her life? And that she used to check you out?" I said while laughing and grabbing my side. Alice, on her part, looked horrified at that thought.

"What! Are you guys crazy, I'm not gay! I just happened to fall in love with Bella." Alice explained and the continued "I mean, I'm not checking every girl out, especially you two." The look on their faces went from confusion to anger in a matter of seconds.

"What is that supposed to mean? How can you not check us out? We are the most popular girls in school and we have a body to die for." Jessica said with her nose in the air, thinking that she was some kind of princess.

I snorted at that comment. "Be real, I have seen hotter bodies than yours and without clothes." I finished smirking at them. With what I didn't count was the growl that left Alice's lips.

I turned around and gulped at what I saw in her eyes.

"I mean…I have seen girls more pretty than you, which is not difficult because you are ugly." I stammered to the girls in front of me.

"Besides, this isn't about being gay or straight is about being in love and that's what happened between Alice and me. We felt in love and now we are together and if you don't like it…I don't give a crap, you are not Alice's friends… you never were. So your opinion shouldn't matter" Alice on her part had relaxed her gaze and turned to face the two girls.

"Bella is right, we just fell in love. I 'm still the same Alice as 3 days ago, nothing has changed in me." Alice told them softly.

The girls for their part just scoffed at that and crossed their arms across their chests.

"Well, just to avoid any incidents we have requested the coach for Bella and you to change in another bathroom, we don't want to be uncomfortable in the locker rooms." Jessica informed us.

"The coach said that he was fine with it, so from now on you're going to change in the bathroom across the hall." Lauren told us with a smug smile.

Alice was too shocked to say anything and I was furious with this turn of events. How can they do this? Are they really that narrowed minded? I expected this kind of behavior in the 40's not now.

With a final glare I led Alice outside the cafeteria, as soon as we went out she started shaking and sobbing. I gathered her in my arms and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Shh Baby, its ok, I'll talk with the Principal and sort everything out. Please don't cry." I softly whispered in her ear.

"I can't believe they did something like that. Its not as we are going to jump their bones or something." She told me with tears streaming down her face.

I let out a sigh and offered her a small smile.

Fortunately for us, we didn't have gym that day and my soccer practice was moved for tomorrow. Alice and I had a free period and we decided to go to her place.

When we arrived the cruiser was gone and Alice ushered me inside. We sat in the sofa and she snuggled on my side.

"Don't you think I've forgotten your comment about the hot girls?" She told me, while stroking my arm. I closed my eyes and silently groan at that.

"Ali, it wasn't like that plus that happened 170 years ago. Besides, now that I have you, those girls are dull compared to you." I explained her with a smile.

"Really? You think I'm hotter than them?" she asked me shyly while looking at something in the ground.

"Ali, my love, my everything. You are the most breathtaking woman I 've ever laid eyes on. In my 265 years I haven't encountered such a beauty like yours." I told her sincerely with a loving smile.

"Oh Bella!" she exclaimed and crashed her lips against mine her hands roaming my back, while my hands were stroking her arms. Every time Alice kissed me, I forgot everything around me. All my senses were focused on the feel of her lips on mine.

Suddenly I heard something shattering we broke apart and there stood Chief Charlie Swan with a pissed look on his face.

"Dad! Please… its not what it looks like" Alice exclaimed while trying to compose herself. I rolled my eyes at the comment.

Charlie gave Alice a glare and with a sarcastic tone replied "So I didn't walk in on you making out with another girl, you were just applying CPR to each other."

Alice lowers her head at that and Charlie continues with his tirade. "Do you think I'm stupid; I know what I saw Mary Alice and I want an explanation now."

By now Alice had tears rolling down her cheeks and she was silently sobbing.

"Chief Swan my name is Bella Cullen and I'm your daughter's girlfriend." I said with a polite voice and a neutral face.

"Girlfriend?" Chief Swan asked Alice with a look that said, "What the hell is she talking about".

"You can't have a girlfriend Alice. Last time I checked you weren't gay…and you cant is gay. You are so pretty to be gay." Chief Swan finished with a desperate look on his face.

"Dad I." Alice tried to say but her tears wouldn't let her continue. I gathered her in my arms and tried to sooth her. But that was a wrong movement on my part because the Chief started yelling.

"Get your filthy hands off of my daughter! I 've heard the rumors that you Cullen's were weird and now this proves it." Charlie said while approaching us.

He grabbed me and "threw" me to the other side of the small living room.

"You will stay away from my daughter. I wont let you dragged her to hell with you! You will not condemn her soul for this sinful act!" He said furious. He was breathing very hard and I checked his heartbeat, it was a little fast but nothing to worry about.

I took a long breath and with a calming voice asked him.

"Chief Swan, can you tell me in what part of the bible says that homosexuals are going to hell?" He gave me a confused look and he opened his mouth to answer me, but no words came out.

"That's right Chief, in the bible there is not a single verse that condemns homosexuals. But there is one verse that I like to share with you." I told him calmly.

"Which one?" He asked me skeptically.

"Its one that Saint Paul wrote to the Corinthians and its says something like this: _Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. ____It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. ____Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. ____It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. _Now. Please tell me, in what part of the passage it says that love has to be between a man and a woman?" I asked him with a calming face.

"Nowhere" Chief Swan answers me.

"Exactly: Chief…your daughter and I felt in love with each other. It's not something we planned it just happen. Can't you see what this is doing to her?" In that moment the chief saw the state her daughter was in and he rushed to gather her in his arms. She clutched to him like he was a life preserver.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry for acting like that. It just took me by surprise that's all." The chief told Alice while stroking her back with feather movements. I stood still not knowing what to do.

After a few minutes of this Alice untangled herself from her dad.

"Dad, this isn't the way I wanted to tell you I swear. Yes, Bella is my girlfriend and I would like for you to accept that and let me pursue my relationship with her." Alice told her softly looking straight into his eyes.

Chief Swan for his part nodded his head and straightens up.

"Well Bella, first I would like to apologize for my behavior. That was inappropriate. Second of all I accept your relationship with my daughter with a few ground rules." He told me sternly.

Alice for her part hides her face in her hands while shaking her head.

"First: No sleepovers. Second: When you get out, you'll tell me where you are going. Third: Alice's curfew is at ten. You can come and stay till that hour on Fridays. On school night you can stay until nine. Its that clears?" He asked us with a serious expression. We both nodded our heads.

"And Bella…"

"Yes Chief?"

"You can call me Charlie." He said with a smile.

I let out a grin at his direction and Alice had a huge smile on her face. I never thought that coming out would be this though but somehow we have managed to come out of this alive.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns it all.**

**Thanks to everyone that has left me a review. Your words motivate me to write a better story for you guys.**

After I left Alice's house I went to my place to talked with my parents about the coach arrangement regarding Alice and me. Esme and Carlisle were pissed and promised me to go to school to sort everything out. After that I went to hunt and patrol. The latter was uneventful, but it gave me time to think things trough. I went back home before dawn and found out that the wolves wanted to have a meeting today in the afternoon. Apparently they wanted to discuss what happened over the weekend. Yeah right, there is no way we can discuss with the mongrels; they're animals and you cant discuss with animals.

Right now I'm waiting for my parents to get ready so we could go to school, they already have an appointment with the Principal. Finally they emerge from their bedroom ready to go. Carlisle led the way toward his car; he opened the door for Esme and then for me. He drove off toward the school and the ride was made in silence.

We arrived to school I jumped out of the car in search of my girlfriend. I spotted her with Angela and Erick and apparently Angela was explaining something about math homework. I didn't want to disturb them so I turned toward my parents.

"The Principal's office is this way. Shall we go?" I asked them while pointing in the direction we should go.

"Yes let's go, the sooner we sort everything out, the better for everyone." Carlisle said while taking Esme's hand in his. We went inside the school building and went straight to the Principal's office.

"Good morning miss, I'm Carlisle Cullen I have an appointment with Principal Snyder." Carlisle told the secretary in his smooth voice. I tried to hold in a chuckle at seeing the expression on the poor woman's face.

She blinked a few times to clear her brain and said: "Right! I'll let him know you are here, please take a seat."

We took a seat and waited till the secretary told us to come in. We went inside and a middle age man greeted us.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen and Bella please take a seat." Principal Snyder said while grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a seat.

"Good morning Principal Snyder, thank you for granting us this appointment." Carlisle told him while taking a seat and continue talking "I'll cut to the chase. I don't want my daughter and her girlfriend to be discriminated for their sexual orientation and what your coach agreed to its unacceptable."

At this, the Principal gave us a confusing look.

"Coach told Alice and me to change in the bathroom across the hall, because he didn't want our classmates to be uncomfortable." I explained to him.

"Hmm…Well I didn't know about this agreement. Who told you this?"

"Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley" I answered his question.

Principal Snyder grabbed his phone and told his secretary to summon Coach into his office.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen I didn't knew about this. I don't tolerate discrimination in the school." He told my parents in a way of explanation.

"I'm glad to hear that Principal Snyder, it comforts me to know that my daughter has your support." Esme told him with a kind smile on her face, she was about to continue when Coach C appeared.

"Coach Clapp, please take a seat and explain to me why did you allow two teenagers to manipulate you?" Snyder said with a frown marring his features.

Coach started to get nervous, his heart beat accelerated and sweat was forming on his forehead.

", you see Principal Snyder. Those girls told me that Swan and Cullen check them out while changing in the lockers and ask me to move them, so they wouldn't feel uncomfortable." He explained us. I just gave him a look and told him.

"Coach C, please. First of all we don't check them out. We came out in the school this morning Just because Alice and me are in a relationship with each other doesn't mean we like all the girls and second of all those two girls hates us and they would do anything to ruin us and third if you don't let us change in the locker room I'm going to quit the team." When I said the last part he paled. He knows I'm the best in the soccer team and without me. Team doesn't have a shot.

"What you did was unprofessional Coach and goes against everything that this school stands for." Principal Snyder told him angrily.

"But…Stanley and Mallory told me that this behavior has been going for a few weeks now." Coach C told us nervously, while fidgeting.

"Look Principal Snyder, I thought what I was doing was for the benefit of all the girls. I didn't know that Stanley and Mallory had a grudge against Cullen and Swan." At that moment I asked Esme if he was lying and she told me he was being completely honest.

"Ok Coach I believe you, but, I think you owe an apology to Bella and her family and Alice as well." Principal Snyder told him while giving him a dirty look.

"I apologize for everything and I 'm going to talk with those two. You don't have to change in the hall bathroom." He told me with an apologetic look and a small smile. I offered him one as well.

"Well then, now that the issue has been solved, we must go. Thank you for everything Principal Snyder." Carlisle said while standing up with Esme and walking away. I asked the Principal for a note to my teacher to explain why was I late.

He asked his secretary to make one and handed it to me and I left for my morning classes. Today I would see Alice until lunch hour. The hours dragged and finally it was lunch hour.

I went to look for Alice outside her classroom and there she was. As soon as she spotted me, she made her way toward me and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, why did you kiss me on the cheek?" I asked her with a pout on my face.

She giggled and answers "Well, if you really want your kiss. Come and get it."

I smile and made my way toward her lips. When my lips touched hers I felt a shock go trough me. I deepened the kiss and she embraced me. We stayed in that position for a few minutes; just enjoying the closeness it brought us.

We broke apart but we kept our foreheads pressed together.

"I love you Ali. I love you so much my beautiful mate." I whispered to her.

"I love you Bella, my beautiful vampire." She whispered back.

I smile at her and took her hand in mine and we started walking to the canteen.

"Ali, how come it doesn't bother you my body temperature?" I asked her with a confused look on my face.

"Well at first it did bother me…I mean, your body been so cold and everything but, then I got used to it and I like it." She answered me while entering the cafeteria.

We grabbed our lunch and took a seat as far away from prying eyes.

"I'm glad that it doesn't bother you anymore. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable." I told her with a loving smile while I grabbed her hand and started stroking her.

"My parents and I spoke with the Principal this morning and apparently he didn't knew anything about Coach Clapp. He told us that he didn't like that kind of discrimination in the school." I explained to Alice while she was eating her ham and cheese sandwich. She nodded her head as a sign for me to go on.

"He called Coach Clapp to ask him and apparently Jessica and Lauren fed him with a bunch of lies about us checking out the other girls." I finished and Alice had a look of horror on her face.

"Well it doesn't surprise me they did that. Being popular means everything to them and they hate us Bella. They would do anything to hurt us." Alice whispered while lowering her gaze.

"How do you know that?" I asked her softly.

"Because I used to be like them and it's not the first time they manipulate someone to get what they want."

I let out a dry chuckle and told her "Well its seems we all have skeletons in our closets."

Alice looked up and offered me a smile and a squeeze on my hand.

"The good thing Ali is that you're not like that anymore. You're trying to be a better person. That's what counts."

"Oh Bella, I'm so lucky to have such a wise girlfriend." She leaned up to give me a quick kiss, which I happily reciprocated.

"Anyway, after practice we have a meeting with the wolves to discuss what happened over the weekend." I told Alice after we broke apart and she finished her lunch.

"Are you sure you want me there?" She asked me seriously.

"Of course I want you there. I'm not going to hide you or keep things from you. Besides, what happened in the reservation had everything to do with you and you need to be there to let the Alpha know your side of the story." I answered her with a smile on my face. She beamed at me when I told her that.

After lunch we made our way toward the gym and the locker rooms. When we enter, we found Jessica and Lauren with other girls whispering.

"Oh look the dykes are here." Jessica commented while the other girls gave us dirty looks. I just rolled my eyes at that and tugged Alice's hand to dragged her to the other side of the lockers.

We change quickly and made our way toward the gym, where Coach C told us we were going to play dodge ball. I raised one eyebrow at that and thought, "_That's going to be interesting. I hope Lauren and Jessica will be on the other team so I can kick their Asses." _

Coach C blow his whistled and yelled "Cullen and Mallory you're captains!"

My first choice was Alice of course and Lauren was Jessica's. After that, we got our teams and we started the game.

At first, I try to hold back however that was tossed out of the window when Jessica nailed Alice pretty hard. I got so pissed that my "game face" was on for a few seconds. I took a few un needed breaths and calm down.

Of course, Jessica tried to do the same with me and she failed; Lauren tried to nail me as well but I grabbed the ball and shoved back at her with a little of vampire strength. The ball hit her so bad that she bent over to grab her ribs. The coach told her to "_man up and that it was just a game_".

Jessica tried to avenge Lauren and I did the same to her. In the end my team won and Coach told us to hit the showers.

We went to the showers and I checked Alice to made sure that her injures weren't that bad.

"Baby, calm down. I'm fine Jessica didn't hit me that hard." She told me while putting a wisp of hair behind my ear. I leaned into her touch.

"How could I not worry baby, she hurt you." I took a deep breath and told her "Ali a vampire always feels over protective towards their mate. Its something I can't help. So excuse me for being protective over you." I ended my explanation with a serious face.

She smiled softly at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After that Alice told me she had to get home and to text her when I had finished with practice. We said goodbye and I went to change into my soccer uniform.

I went to practice and Coach was telling the Team that our first game was going to be on Saturday at 9:00 AM. We were all excited so we started our practice that consisted on making a few warm up exercises, and then we worked on drilling the ball and then to shoot to the goalkeeper.

Two hours later and we were ready to go. Coach apologized to me again and I told him that it was no biggie.

I went to change and texted Alice.

"_Hey baby practice is over. Do you want me to pick you up?" Bella Cullen._

"_Hi Bella, yes please but, can you give me 15 minutes?" Alice Swan._

"_No problem. See you in a bit." Bella Cullen._

She didn't reply to my last text and that was fine with me. To kill the time I went for a "snack" so I could be on my best behavior with the wolves. I checked my watch and the 15 minutes were up so I went to Alice's house. I got there and knock the door and she answered it a few seconds later.

"Hello my love, ready to go?" I asked her and lean down for a kiss. She granted me access to her mouth immediately and her tongue started to play with mine.

After a few minutes of kissing we broke apart and went to the car. As usual I opened the door for her and after a few seconds we speed up toward the treaty line.

The ride was made in silence and too soon for my liking we were on the treaty line. My family was already here and I took the opportunity to introduce everyone to Alice.

"Hi dad, mom I would like you to meet Alice." I told my parents while holding Ali's hand with mine.

"Hello Alice it's a pleasure to meet you." Esme told her with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"Yes Alice it's nice to finally meet you. Bella has told us a lot about you." Carlisle replied with a smirk on his face.

Alice had a nice blush on her cheeks and I could tell she was nervous.

"Hello Dr. And Mrs. Cullen it's a pleasure to meet you as well and I like to thank you for what you did for Bella and me this morning." Alice told the politely.

"It was nothing Alice, you don't have to thank us." Esme replied. She was going to continue when a loud growl interrupted her.

"What the hell are you doing Alice! Hanging with these monsters!" Jacob Black said with a pissed look on his face.

I turned around with my "game face" on and he actually took a few steps back.

"YOU! How dare you speak to her after what you did." I told him all the while advancing until we were face to face.

"She wanted it." Jacob told me with a smirk. " Besides, she was teasing me and I only gave her what she wanted. I have news for you _bloodsucker; _your girlfriend is a little slut that like to sleep around." This mongrel is going to die. How can he insult Alice like that? I heard Alice sob and before he could blink I grabbed his dick so hard that he let out a whimper of pain.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT IN MY PRESENCE YOU FILTHY MUTT!" I throw him 25 feet away and then turned around to face Alice.

"That's not true Bella, you have to believe me!" Alice told me sobbing with tears running down her cheeks. I wrapped her in a hug and whispered softly.

"I believe you love, don't worry. I'm not mad at you." I was going to kiss her when a voice interrupted yet again.

"You attack one of us now _leeches._ The treaty is broken and this means WAR!" The Alpha told us with 6 wolves behind him. I noticed that Jacob was in human form and had a smug smile on his face. Before I could ponder on that the Alpha exploded into a wolf and attacked us.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

The wolves didn't give me time to anything. I put Alice out of harms way before I had a black wolf on top of me. I struggled against him I took a hold of his jaw and with a kick I sent him 10 feet on the air. I look around quickly and I could see that Esme and Carlisle weren't having much luck; each one had two wolves. I saw Alice and went to her.

"Baby quickly call Emmett and Victoria." I told her while giving her my phone.

"Bella please be careful." Alice told me and then she gave me a quick kiss.

I turn around and was met with three angry looking wolves. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jacob in his human form with the same smug smile.

"_Why the hell wasn't he in his wolf form attacking me?" _

The three wolves attacked me at once and I dodge them easily. I went for the smaller one and knock him unconscious, then I went for the larger one and punch him in the snout and then I was met with the Alpha again and I tried to reason with him.

"Listen you animal! There is a reason why I attacked Jacob!" I yelled at him and in return he growled at me. I just rolled my eyes and got ready for round 2 with the stupid mutt.

"Hey, you started the party without me!" Emmett's booming voice said while grabbing one of the wolves and tossing him like it was nothing.

I turned around and answer him "You know how this animals are, they don't have any consideration." I said while kicking another wolf that was trying to sneak up on me.

Victoria appeared while throwing a punch to a wolf and said. "Yeah well, thank you for calling us. This is a good sparring session!" She stood still for a few seconds looking at something and then she yelled. "Care to explain me why is Jacob still in his human form?" The female wolf turn around saw Jacob and then she went toward the Alpha. I took advantage of the distraction and made my way toward Alice.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her while checking if she had any injuries.

"I'm fine Bella, what about you?" She whispered worriedly.

"Just a few scratches, nothing to worry about." I ended with a smirk.

Out of nowhere a wolf crashed against me and I heard Alice scream my name.

I dusted myself off and attacked the wolf with everything that I have.

I grabbed him by his neck and punch him in the ribs so strong that I heard a crack; then I tossed him on the floor and started pummeling him until I heard whimpers leave his snout. I turned around ready to beat more wolves but instead I saw the Alpha in his human form telling Jacob to phase so he could help them killing us.

"Jacob Black you are going to phase now!" Sam's commanding voice boomed trough the forest. In an instant Jacob was in his wolf form and the female wolf attacked him.

The female wolf was trying to bite him but Jacob was larger and stronger so he tossed her and with a vicious snarl went after her. I could see that he was going to kill her and in an instant I was with them. I saw Jacob ready to slit her throat with his fangs and with vampire speed I grabbed him and tossed him out of her.

The female wolf was whimpering and slowly she changed back into her human form.

The girl was probably 20 she had tan skin short hair that reach her neck. She had Native American features and she was very pretty and very naked. Quickly I took my jacket off and put it on her. By now the whole pack was around us and Jacob had a look of resentment. What the hell was going on?

"What? Aren't you going to kill me now?" I asked them while getting in a crouch ready to fight.

The others did the same except for Esme who was beside Alice.

The Alpha went into the forest and came back in his human form.

"Cullen as The Alpha of this pack I owe you an apology." Sam told us with an embarrassed look on his face. I had a look of disbelief on my face.

"Wow I never expect to hear that from you." I told him while looking at them with a suspicious face.

"Let me explain first. Jacob came to me telling us that you have attacked him in his human form. So we jumped to conclusions and came to attack you. When Jacob shifted, the other wolves saw what had happened and Leah attacked him and then you protect her from him." Sam finished his explanation and I was about to say something when Alice yelled.

"Leah! Please let me go and see her." I told Esme to let her and Alice came and kneeled before Leah and started stroking her head so tenderly that an unpleasant feeling of jealousy course through me.

"Alice, why are you fraternizing with the enemy?" I asked her with gritted teeth and bailing my fists.

"Baby, Leah is not the enemy. She is my friend and please take a chill pill, its you that I love." She finished at seeing the expression on my face. She turned around and we all saw Leah stir.

"Alice." She croaked out.

"Yeah its me, how are you feeling?" Alice whispered to her.

"Like crap. I can't believe Jacob insulted you like that." She said while trying to stand up. Quickly Carlisle rushed to their side and in doctor mode told them.

"Leah, don't try to stand up I need to check if you don't have other injures."

Alice left her side and went to my side.

I turned around and asked Sam "How does she know what Jacob told Alice?"

"When we are in our wolf form we can communicate with each other and we can read every thought." Sam explained to me. By now all the wolves have left. Leaving Sam and Leah.

Victoria let out a snort and said. "Fucking coward, that's why he didn't phase."

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

Carlisle finished his examination on Leah and told her that her injuries were not serious and that she should take the rest of the day off. Leah thanked him and Sam went to help her so they could leave.

"Umm…Bella thank you for saving me and if you hurt Alice in any shape of form I will kill you slowly and painfully." Leah told me seriously. I offered her a nod and then a smile.

"Ok Leah and thank you for defending Alice." I answer her while putting Alice closer.

"Don't even mention it. Alice is one of my dearest friends and I would do anything for her." Leah told us with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow at that and asked her "Really…Anything? Would you befriend a vampire if it makes Alice happy?"

She dropped the smile when I asked her that and told Sam that she was tired and that if they could leave.

We all laugh at her expression and Alice gave me a glare for that.

Sam and Leah left as the rest of my family. Leaving me with Alice alone.

"Would you like me to give you a ride home?" I asked her.

Instead of answering me, she launched herself at me and wrapped her arms around my waist and she stared sobbing.

"Bella, I was so scared that you were going to ended up dead." She said to me between sobs. I stroke her back and whispered. "Shh baby girl you don't have to worry. I'm here."

Alice kept sobbing a few more minutes and then leans in to kiss me with so much need that took my un-needed breath away. Feeling her tongue caressing mine was like heaven and I didn't wanted to end, but Alice had to breathe so we broke apart.

"I never thought that this relationship was going to bring so much drama into our lives." I told her jokingly and she let out a musical laugh.

"I wouldn't have it other way Bella. You are my only love and if we have to endure drama, so we can be together I don't mind. As long as you don't leave me." She told me while playing with my fingers.

I gave her another kiss and led her to the car, so I could drive her home.

"Wait! Bella don't you need to hunt?" Alice asked me worriedly.

"Now that you mention it, its probably a good idea that I hunt before going to your place." I told her while scratching the back of my neck.

"Ok then, go hunt and I'll see you at my place. Give me your keys so I can go home." Alice ordered me and then she gave me a goodbye kiss.

I gave her my car keys and saw how she got in it and drove away.

"Ok, lets see what this forest has to offer me today." I said out loud and took off.

30 minutes and a few deer later I was ready to meet Alice at her place. I got there 5 minutes later and knock the door. She open it gave me a kiss and told me to come inside.

"You look so much better now." Alice said. I gave her a questioning look.

"I mean during and after your battle with the wolves, you were with a few bruises and now they're gone."

I tilted my head to the side and gave her a smile. "I get it and yes hunting help us to heal faster."

She took my hand in hers and guided me to the couch. I sat down first and then she sat between my legs, so she was kind of on top. I started to play with her fingers and gave her kisses in her collarbone. She leaned into my body more and gave me full access to her neck.

After a few minutes of this Alice turned around and gave me a passionate kiss; one of her hands was cupping my cheek while the other was playing was resting in my stomach, after a few seconds or minutes I don't know we broke apart.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you my love." I told her smiling.

"That's the kind of thing I like to hear." Alice answered me and gave me another kiss.

I was in my personal heaven, when a shrilling noise was heard in the background.

"Bella that's your phone." Alice informed me breathlessly.

I grabbed the phone and answer with a hiss. "This better be good!" And Victoria's laugh could be heard in the other side of the line.

"_Did I interrupt something Bella?" _Victoria asked me with a snicker.

"What do you want?" I asked her impatiently.

"_Emmett and I were wondering if we could go to Alice's place to hang out."_

"Give me a second while I ask her.

"Ali. Victoria and Emmett were wondering if they could come to hang out?"

"Umm…yes that would be nice." Alice told me with a smile.

"_Tell her we'll be there in a few minutes."_ Victoria told me and hung up.

I repositioned myself in the couch and Alice lay down on my chest.

"Its strange that I cant hear your heart beat." Alice whispered while running her hands in my stomach.

"Hmm…well you'll get used to it." I told her with a smile and then I remembered that we haven't gone out on a proper date yet. How could I be so stupid?

"Ali." I whispered

"Yes baby." She answered still stroking my stomach.

"Would you like to go out with me on Saturday?" I asked her shyly.

Alice sat up so fast that it startled me.

"Oh my God Bella! Of course I want to go out with you!" She answered me, and the showered my face with kisses. I was laughing so hard at her antics, but she silenced me with a passionate kiss.

We were so wrapped into our little world that I don't hear my siblings enter until it was too late.

"GOTCHA!" Emmett screamed.

Alice let out a scream of her own and fell down from the sofa.

I saw Emmett laughing and saw red.

"WHAT THE HELL EMMETT! YOU SCARED HER!" I screamed at him while grabbing the collar of his shirt and lifting him from the ground.

"Whoa Bella, calm down woman it was a joke!" Emmett said while trying to get free.

Victoria who had been quiet during the exchange came near me.

"Bella put him down. You know how he is."

"I don't care if Emmett is a mentally 10 years old. He frightened my mate. Did you know that she could have a heart attack?" I asked him with a glare.

Victoria rolled her eyes at that and answered me.

"Now you're exaggerating Bella and, please put Emmett down."

"Fine." I said and not so graciously dropped him.

I went to see if Alice was all right.

"Love, are you ok?" I asked her worriedly.

"You know that stress give you wrinkles." She answered me with a giggle.

I gave her a little glare and muttered. "That's not funny."

I helped her stand up and took her hand in mine.

"Hey guys." Alice told my siblings shyly.

"Hello Bella's mate." Emmett said with a grin.

"Her name is Alice Swan." I told him exasperated.

"Whatever! It's so cool we got to hang out with you. Bella can't shut up about you." Emmett said with a glint in his topaz eyes. I knew that if I could blush I would be doing that at this moment. I cleared my throat before things got out of hand.

"Oh, where are my manners! Would you like something to drink?" Alice asked my siblings.

"You're offering yourself?" Victoria asked her with amusement.

I slapped myself on the forehead and Alice blushed at least 3 different colors.

"I m mean…. umm." She stammered.

"Its ok Ali. Victoria is teasing you." I said while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella's right. And we hunt before we came here." Victoria explained to Alice while sitting in one of the sofas.

"Right!" Alice said while nodding her head and went to sit herself. Emmett and I remained standing.

Emmett went through the living room watching the photographs there.

"Oh Look Vic. Alice was a cute little girl. She looked like a pixie!" Emmett exclaimed while bouncing on his feet.

I raised an eyebrow at that display and Alice burst out laughing.

"Oh my God Emmett you looked so gay doing that." Alice said while holding her stomach.

Victoria joined her and together they were laughing at him.

Emmett for his part started pouting and crossed his arms.

"Oh man, you let your wife to laugh at you. You're so whipped!" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Like you're any better Bella." Emmett answered me.

"Hey, just for your information I'm not whipped." I said as a matter of fact feeling very proud until I saw the look Alice was giving me.

"So… You're not whipped huh? Well I guess you don't mind if I don't kiss you for the next two weeks." Alice told me with her arms crossed around her chest and a look of indifference on her face.

I gave her a horrified look and thought to myself. "_No loving from my baby for 2 weeks! Why don't you kill me now!" _And then to my immense horror I let out a sob.

I dropped to my knees in front of Alice and told her. "Anything but that baby! Please! Just the thought of not been able to kiss you for any period of time is horrifying."

Alice watched me, but I could see that she was going to crack.

"Look, I'm sorry for saying I'm not whipped, because I am and to make it up to you. I'll take you shopping!" I told her and as soon as the shopping word came out of my mouth. Alice's face broke into a huge grin.

"Oh Bella you are the best girlfriend ever!" She said while helping me standing and kissing me.

"Ha! I never thought I see the day that Big Bad Bella, would get on her knees and started whimpering like a lost puppy!" Emmett's booming voice held a mockery tone.

I snickered at that and Victoria slapped his husband in the back of his head and turned to Alice and asked her. "Alice, do you mind if I tag along to your shopping trip? I really need to buy a few outfits."

Emmett's jaw dropped open and I couldn't stifle my laughter. "Seems that you're coming with me to help me carry the bags."

Victoria and Alice shared a look, then Victoria put her arm around Alice and exclaimed. "Alice…I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Emmett and I shared a look while the same thought was running in our heads.

_Fuck. My. Life_.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**I really appreciate the constructive criticism that my story has received; it's because of that the story is better.**

A few days have passed since Emmett, Victoria and me hung out in Alice's place. Victoria and Alice did form a friendship and they talk about whenever they can. Things in school have been quiet; except for the few glares I have seen Mike giving Alice that guy rubs me the wrong way.

I finished my homework and called Emmett.

"Emmett come here, I need to talk to you."

A few seconds later, Emmett burst into my room with a grin on his face.

"Do you need sex advice Bella? That's why you called me?"

I merely rolled my eyes at his comment and answered him. "What makes you think that I need sex advice from you of all people? The reason I called you is because I'm taking Alice on a date this Saturday and I don't know what to do."

Emmett sighed and took a seat on my bed. I watched how his face became serious, as if he was trying to solve a great puzzle.

"I GOT IT!" He suddenly screamed.

"There is this Ice ranking on Port Angeles, why don't you take her there and then you can have dinner in one of those fancy restaurants." He finished with a big smile on his face.

I mulled the idea over for a few seconds and came to a decision.

"The Ice ranking is an excellent idea. Now, taking her to dinner not so much. Remember that we can't eat human food Emmett."

"Oh, yeah I forgot that one." Emmett answered me while rubbing his neck.

"Saturday afternoon is supposed to be sunny. I'm going to show her how we look in the sunlight." I beamed at him.

Emmett nodded his head, liking the idea.

"Well why don't you go to the movies after the Ice skating? That way Alice could eat something and you get to enjoy a movie."

"You're right Emmett! Now what kind of movie are they showing in theaters?" I asked him smiling, liking the way my date with Alice was taking form.

"Umm…The Avengers is showing and I read the reviews and they said is pretty cool." Emmett informed me.

"Isn't that the movie Joss Wheddon produced?" I asked him.

"Yes! It's the same. Remember he is the one who created Buffy The Vampire Slayer." He answered me with a grin.

"We loved that show! Remember we used to sit in front of the TV and watched it every week." I said getting lost in the memory. Oh the good old days.

"Ok then, I'll buy the tickets to The Avengers."

Emmett stood up from my bed. "So if you don't need anything else."

"Wait, there is another thing that I need to talk to you about." I said with a neutral expression.

"Ok." He said sitting up again. "Shoot."

I took a deep breath and asked him. "Do you think I deserve happiness?"

He gave me a perplexed look and answered me. "What kind of question is that Bella?"

I averted my gaze from his eyes. "Its just…Everything is going great in my life right now and, I'm scared that this is all a dream and that one day I'll wake up to find myself without my Alice."

I heard shuffling and next thing I felt a pair of big arms enveloping me in a tender hug. I hugged Emmett back and buried my face on his neck.

"Bella, please, first of all you do deserve happiness, don't think otherwise. You're trying so hard to amend what you did wrong in the past and I know Alice is your reward for that. Second of all, vampires can't sleep therefore we can't dream. This is real." Emmett released me and lifted my chin with his hand.

"Now listen to me, Alice loves you and accepts you. Don't throw that away just because you think you don't deserve happiness. Remember that life is made out of moments. You already have so many sad moments in your existence. Its time to make happy moments and what better way than with your soul mate." He finished with a kind smile and in his eyes I could see all the wisdom that he has.

I gave him a grateful look and kiss on the cheek. "Thank you big brother, I really needed that. I love you Emmett."

He beamed at me and grabbed me to twirl me around a few times. I laughed at his antics.

After my heart to heart with Emmett, I went to my bed and lay down. "_I know that if I cold dream, I'll be dreaming of Alice_." I thought to myself with a smile on my face.

A few hours later Esme and Carlisle came to my room. They were both wearing casual clothes and they had big smiles on their faces.

"Oh Bella! We are so excited about your game today." Esme said with a giddy voice.

I let out a chuckle at her behavior and Carlisle only shook his head.

"Well it's the least I expected from you mom. I know how much you like soccer." I told her with a cheeky grin.

"At what time do we have to be on the field?" Carlisle asked me.

"At 10. Game starts at 10:30." I said as I went to my closet to retrieve my soccer uniform.

"Only the two of you are coming?" I asked them while grabbing my stuff and went to the bathroom to shower and change.

"No honey, Emmett and Victoria are coming as well." Esme informed me.

"Ok Bella we'll leave you so you can change. See you at the game!" Carlisle told me.

I climbed in the shower and spent there 10 minutes washing and feeling refreshed. After my shower I put my uniform and went to my room to grab my sneakers and soccer shoes.

As I was heading back to the bathroom, my phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"_Hi Baby!" _Alice voice answered me.

"My love, how did you sleep?" I asked her as I went to the bathroom to comb my hair.

"_I slept wonderful because I dream about you."_

"Hahahaha that's good to know. Do you want me to pick you up? Or are you going on your own?"

"_I'm going with Angela and Erick."_

"Ok then. Baby I got to go. I love you!"

"_Bye Bella, see you in a bit."_

She hung up and after I checked that I had everything I made my way toward the garage.

Emmett and Victoria were waiting for me in the jeep. I climbed in the back and together drove off.

"So Bella do you have everything ready for your date?" Victoria asked me.

"Yes. The rink opens at 4:30 and the movie starts at 7:00. I'm going to pick Alice at 3:30." I informed them of my schedule.

"Aren't you going to get her something?" Emmett asked me. I burrowed my brows in confusion. "Do I need to get her anything?"

"Buy her some flowers and give them to her when you pick her up." Victoria said.

"Why do I need to give her flowers?" I asked.

"It's a human tradition." Emmett answered me like it was the most obvious thing.

"Ok. Now, what kind of flowers should I get her?" I asked once again.

"Well what I have seen is that the boyfriend usually gives the girlfriend red roses." Emmett told me with a smile.

"Emmett you are basing your answer in what you have seen on TV." Victoria told him while slapping the back of his head.

I shook my head at that and rolled my eyes. Victoria took pity on me and answered me.

"Red Roses are overrated and usually the boyfriend gives that to the girlfriend to get out of the dog house."

"Dog house? I don't think I understand that. We are talking about human costumes here not animal mating Victoria." I told her seriously.

Both Victoria and Emmett burst out laughing so hard that Emmett lost control of the Jeep for a few seconds.

"What the hell! Why are you laughing?" I asked them while getting a little bit angry.

"Oh Bella, for someone who has been near humans for over two centuries. You don't know shit about dating." Victoria said between chuckles.

"Dog house is an expression that means a boyfriend did something and it's trying to get out of trouble with the girlfriend."

"Oh! I get it." I said happily.

"Guys you need to remember this is my first relationship and there are going to be things that I wont understand." I half whined at them.

"Don't worry about it Bella, we'll help you!" Emmett told me.

"Now, back to the original question. Why don't you get her your favorite flowers?" Victoria once again gave me a solution.

"That's an excellent idea! Thank you Victoria. I don't know what I would do without you." I said with a big smile.

"You would make an ass out of yourself." Emmett answered my rhetorical question.

After that the rest of the ride was made in silence. We arrived a few minutes later and almost everyone was there.

I made my way toward the team and began to stretch as well. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Alice has arrived with Angela and Erick. I waved at them and continued with the stretching exercises. After those Coach told us to run 3 laps. We finished that and then we started to throw the ball at each other.

We finished our warm up and I made my way toward my friends and family.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." I greeted them.

"Hi baby." Alice said giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey Bella. You look nice." Erick told me with a grin.

I merely rolled my eyes at that.

"Hello Bella. I hope you can win the game. We haven't won a soccer game in a few years." Angela told me and I made a note to win this game.

"Well. I'll try my best to score a few goals." I said while hugging Alice from behind.

Coach called me and I said bye to them. I got in position and saw Alice giving me thumb ups. I smiled at her. The referee blows his whistle signaling the start of the game.

The other team was good, but they had a few flaws that I took advantage of. We defended ourselves and by the time of half time. I had figure out how to win the game.

The second half was tough because the other team were nearing in our turf. I managed to pass the ball to my forward and she managed to hit the ball and she score. Everyone was cheering and yelling. The other team at seeing this managed to pass our defense and score a goal. Now we were tied and with 5 minutes left. I knew that I had to do something. "_Screw this. I'm going to use my vampire abilities." _ I asked for one in the back to pass the ball and she did it. I took the ball and passed almost everyone, just like Lionel Messi does while playing. I went to the other side of the field with only the goalkeeper in my way. I threw the ball and scored for my team.

After my goal, we managed to defend ourselves and the other team couldn't score. We ended up winning our first game.

Everyone piled up to congratulate me and Coach told me that I had played very well and that he was happy to have me on the Team. I smiled at him and thank him for his kind words.

"Bella!" Someone shouted from behind me and I turned around and saw Alice came to me at full speed. I opened my arms and she hugged me tightly to her tiny body.

"I'm so proud of you baby!" She told me while kissing all over my face.

"Hahaha thank you Ali." I answer while hugging her and kissing her.

I released Alice and Angela hugged me and Erick patted me on the back.

Esme, Carlisle along with Emmett and Victoria came and each one of them gave me a hug.

"Wow Bella, this game was intense." Emmett told me with a smile.

"Yeah Bella. For a moment I thought I was watching the Spanish league featuring Real Madrid vs. Barcelona." Esme told me while handing me a thermos.

I chuckle at that and drank the blood that she gave me. Carlisle let out a laugh at her wife comparison of the game.

"Anyway you played well. We are happy that you choose soccer as a sport. Too bad your other siblings don't follow your example." Carlisle said to me.

"Come on dad! You know Emmett and me aren't very fond of sports. We're more like the moral support kind of siblings." Victoria answer Carlisle with a grin.

" That you are and I thank you for that." I said.

"Well Bella, it was nice and all but we must go." Angela told me apologetically.

"What! So soon?" I asked her with a pout.

"Yes. My parents are expecting us to have lunch with them and afterwards I'm helping Alice to pick out her outfit for your date." Angela said with a grin.

"Its that so." I said while arching one eyebrow and Alice nodded her head.

"If that is the case. I'm not keeping you here any longer; off you go." I told them giving them a motion with my hands to leave.

"Ok, if you insist." Alice told me and leaned in to give me one more kiss.

"Gross, how can you kiss her while she is all sweaty?" Erick asked Alice while scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Shut up Erick! I don't mind that she is all sweaty." Alice said and to prove her point she kissed me again.

After a few seconds she broke the kiss and released me.

"Bye Bella. I love you."

"Bye Ali. I'll be by your house at 3:30. I love you." I said and watched her go with Erick and Angela. I turned around and my family had smile on their faces.

"Why don't we go have some _lunch _together?" Carlisle asked us with a glint.

"You're on!" Emmett booming voice answered him.

The rest of us chuckled at his eagerness and went to our cars and drove off to have _lunch_.

Almost three hours later we went to the house and I was hysterical because I needed to get ready for my date.

"Calm your nerves Bella." Victoria told me from the doorframe.

"Calm my nerves! I don't know what to wear." I informed her with wide eyes.

She rolled her eyes and went to my closet. A few seconds later she came back with a pair of skinny jeans, a white polo shirt, my black hoodie and my chucks.

"There, now change!" She said to me. I only nodded my head and changed in record time.

After that she fixed my hair to make it look like it was kind of wild. I checked myself on the mirror and I liked what I was seeing.

"Thank you Victoria. Did you get the flowers?" I asked her while heading to my car.

"Of course I got them. There you go." She answered me while handling me the flowers.

I grabbed them, got into the car and left.

I arrived at 3:30 sharp and rang the bell. Charlie opened and greeted me.

"Hello Bella. Nice flowers."

"Good afternoon Charlie. These are for Alice." I said while showing him the flowers.

Just then Alice appeared and I was speechless. Her hair was in her usual spikes disarray. She was wearing low cut jeans and a mustard wife beater with a black scarf.

"Hello Alice." I greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Bella. You look nice." She answered me.

"Thank you. This is for you." I told her while giving her the flowers.

"Oh Bella! Thank you. They're beautiful." She told me while caressing them.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

"I'm glad you like the flowers. They're my favorites." I told Alice.

"Really! What kind of flower is and what does it means?" She asked me, while we went inside to put them on a vase.

"The flower's name is: _Lily of the Valley. _The meaning is _you've made my life complete." _I finished my explanation with an adoration look on my face.

Alice on the other hand had a few tears on her face.

"What's wrong my love?" I asked her worriedly while wiping the tears off.

"Nothing is wrong. Its just that nobody has given me flowers and with such a beautiful meaning." She whispered softly and pulling me for a hug.

I hugged her back with a big smile on my face. _"I can't believe nobody gave her flowers before. She deserves that and so much more." _I thought to myself.

Alice released me and finished putting the flowers in the vase with water and everything.

"Ok. We should probably go." Alice said holding my hand and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah. Lets go." I said while leading her to the door.

"Bye girls. Have fun on your date!" Charlie yelled at us from his position on the couch.

"Bye Dad."

Bye Charlie."

We went to my car and speed off toward the Ice ranking. I know Alice is going to love it.

We arrived at the place and Alice let out a gasp when she found out where we were.

"We're going Ice skating Bella!" She let out a squeal.

"You like the surprise?" I asked her smiling and helping her to get out of the car.

"Like? I love it. My mom and I used to ice skate when I was little." She told me with a soft smile and a somewhat sad expression.

"Hey. You ok?" I asked her softly.

She snapped out of her semi trance and gave me a big smile and a nod. I just grinned at her and we went to buy the tickets and to rent the equipment.

We finished putting on the ice skates and went to the rink. As soon as we set foot, the lights became dim and a romantic melody was playing in the background.

"Shall we my lady?" I asked Alice while offering her my hand. She gladly took it and we began skating.

At first Alice had a bit of trouble because she hadn't skate in a while. After a few minutes, she got the hand of things and she was skating like a pro.

She released my hand and went all the way through the rink to make a few tricks. I was mesmerized by the way she was skating and the way she was moving. It looked like she was dancing. _"My beautiful angel." _I thought while I continued to watch her.

"Oh Bella I'm so happy! Thank you for bringing me here." Alice said to me before she did a flip.

"The best for you my angel." I answered before I joined her and stopped her.

"Ali, my beautiful angel. Before you everything was darkness in my life; now you have given me a purpose. Te amo mi amor." I whispered softly in her ear.

"Yo tambien te amo muchisimo." Alice answered me.

"Wow baby. Your Spanish has improved, congrats." I appraised her before giving her a kiss.

As soon as my cold lips touched Alice's warm ones. Something like a shock went through me. I moved my arms so I was holding her back and Alice moved her arms so she was holding my waist. Alice deepened the kiss and sneaks her tongue into my mouth. I granted her access and my tongue started to massage her mouth. "_Heaven!" _I thought and let out a moan.

This encouraged Alice, because 2 seconds later I felt her hands on my ass.

"_Oh my God! This is so hot!"_ I thought.

Alice gave my ass a little squeeze and moved her hands to my waist. I broke the kiss and we both were breathing hard.

"You little vixen!" I told her smiling and giving her an esquimo kiss.

"Who? Me? What did I do?" She asked me giving me a smile and feigning innocence.

"Did you like my ass?" I asked her coyly.

"Very much." She answered me with a big grin on her face. Her eyes were sparkling with exciment and love.

"Just remember Bella. I'm the only one who got to touch your ass. Understood?" She informed me with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Yes Ma'am." I told her smiling before diving for another kiss.

This one was softer and longer. We broke apart and continued our skating for 20 more minutes. Afterwards we went to retrieve our shoes and to return the ice skates.

"Thank you for everything." I told the manager while giving him a generous tip.

"Anytime Miss." He answered me with a huge smile.

We made our way to the theater in comfortable silence. We arrived a few minutes later and Alice couldn't hold her excitement.

"Bella, are you going to tell me what are we watching?" She asked me with her hands on her hips.

I had to smile at that. She looked so cute in that pose. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and answered her. "We're watching The Avengers."

Alice let out a scream and showered my face with kisses.

"Oh Bella, I was dying to see that movie. At what time does it start?"

"Glad you like it and it starts in 10 minutes." I answered her with a cheeky grin.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the theater.

After the movie ended Alice and I decided to take a stroll trough the city hand in hand.

"You know baby I would have never pegged you a comic fan." I told Alice.

"I'm not a comic fan. Its just I heard a lot about the movie that I wanted to see it." She answered me while giving my hand a squeeze.

"Well, I for one, really liked Thor. Having all that strength and that Hammer is kick ass." I said with a grin.

"Thor? Really Bella? I prefer Captain America. He is so handsome and well mannered." Alice finished with a dreamy look on her face.

I turn around and narrowed my eyes. "Well, not to burst your bubble or anything, but you have to remember that your precious Captain America used to be a skinny dwarf."

Alice rolled her eyes at that and gave me a glare. "Well if it comes to that your precious Thor used to be an arrogant jerk."

"Well at least Thor was born a demi god and he inherited the power of thunder." I told Alice with a smug look on my face.

Alice at hearing this gave me another glare and continued her walk without me.

"Alice wait!" I yelled catching up on her.

"You're not mad just because my superhero is better than yours?" I asked her half joking.

"Of course I'm not mad because of that. I'm mad at myself because I promised myself to never fall for a geek." Alice answered me with a slight pout.

I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion at that statement. "Last I heard you used to date the Jocks in our school."

"I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about you." She said exasperated and then she started muttering. "Big bad vampire my ass! She is the queen of the geeks."

My jaw must have hit the floor when I heard that. _"I'm not a geek!" _I thought to myself.

"I'm not a geek Ali." I told her horrified.

"Yes you are! You're super smart, you like Buffy The Vampire Slayer and I know that you collect comic books. I bet that if you were human you would use glasses." Alice explained to me.

I thought what she said for a few seconds. "You're right I'm a geek." I told her with a defeat look.

Alice came closer to me with a smirk on her face. She put her arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "My beautiful vampire geek. How much I love you." I think I melted on the inside at hearing Alice. I burrowed my head in her shoulder and thought. _"When did I become so soft? One word from Alice and I turn into a puddle of mush. But I wouldn't have it other way." _

"I love you too my beautiful brat." I whispered in Alice's ear and gave her a kiss.

I released her from our embrace and we kept on walking. Thirty minutes later we went to retrieve the car so I could take Alice home.

We arrived at her house twenty minutes later and now we were in her porch.

"I had a great time baby. Thank you." Alice told me beaming at me.

I just gave her a cheeky grin and said. "Glad you like it. This was my first time taking someone on a date."

Alice gave me an incredulous look at my little confession. I just raised my eyebrows with a sheepish look and a smile on my face.

"Anyway, are you ready for your shopping trip tomorrow?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course! I'm looking forward to it." Alice answered me with a big smile.

"Yeah I bet." I told her while narrowing my eyes a little.

"Don't give me that look Bella Cullen. You offered! Remember." Alice reminded me with a serious expression.

"How could I forget."? I answered sarcastically. Then I cleared my throat. "Well you better get inside. We'll pick you up at 11 tomorrow. Its that ok?"

"11 o' clock is perfect baby." Alice told me and gave me one final kiss.

**Next morning.**

"Bella! Get your ass down here. We're going to be late!" Victoria yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and made my way downstairs.

"Its just the mall Victoria. Its not like we are going to meet The Pope." I told her with a scowl on my face.

"Bella shut up. Remember that we have to pick Alice." Emmett kindly reminded me.

We made our way toward the Jeep and drove off to pick Alice.

"Alice get out we are in front of your house." Victoria told Alice over the phone.

A few seconds later, Alice came out of her house and climbed in the back with me.

"Angel how are you this morning?" I asked.

"Hi Bella." She answered me softly.

She was avoiding eye contact. I tilted my head and gave her a suspicious look. "Alice what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered quickly.

"You know that lying gives you wrinkles." Victoria told her with a serious expression.

"Really!" Alice let out a scream, while touching her face.

Emmett and I burst out laughing at that. Victoria only smirked and Alice gave me an indignant look.

"Now seriously. What's wrong?" I asked her again.

"Jacob called me last night." She whispered.

I stiffened at that. "What did he want?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"He wanted to apologize for his behavior and he asked me for a second chance." Alice explained while looking at her shoes. I could tell she was nervous about my reaction.

"What did you answer him?"

"That…He could go to hell and that I wasn't interested in being his friend anymore." Alice said with a smile.

I tried to open my mouth but the words wouldn't come out.

"Way to go little sis!" Emmett boomed.

"Wow, for a teenager, you are really mature Alice. I like that." Victoria told her with a grin.

"Baby, why did you said that to him?" I finally asked her.

She let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "After everything he did. I couldn't stay friends with him. He is an arrogant ass hole with a macho complexion."

"Amen to that." Emmett, Victoria and me answered in unison.

"I respect your decision. Does this mean I can kick his ass?" I asked her eagerly.

Alice let out a giggle. "Yes baby. You can kick his furry ass."

"Yay!" I said before capturing her lips.

We kissed for a few seconds and when we broke apart Emmett let out a whine.

"Man! Why did you stop?"

Instead of answering him I gave him the finger. Victoria let out a snicker and Alice blushed a few shades.

We arrived at the Mall in Port Angeles Emmett and me just looked at each other before entering one of the seven circles of Dante's hell A.K.A "The Mall".

We have been here for two hours and the girls have managed to buy almost everything in the stores. Of course, Emmett and I were carrying their bags.

"Baby, why don't we stop so you can freshen up?" I asked Alice.

"Now that you mention it. I'm kind of hungry." Alice answered.

"Thank God! I mean…Lets get you feed." I said with a big smile and led Alice to the food court.

I put my hand on my chin and started looking everywhere. "What would you like to eat?"

"I'll go get something on Subway." Alice said while leaving to get her food. Victoria and Emmett approached me empty handed.

"Where are the bags?" I asked them.

"We went to put them on the Jeep." Emmett answered.

"You know. The humans are lucky." I told them.

"Why do you say that?" Victoria asked me with confusion written on her face.

"Well, the human's food comes in so many forms. They get to create so many flavors. Meanwhile, our food comes in one form and flavor. That's unfair!" I finished with a whine.

"Ha! You're right. Too bad we can't eat that food." Victoria said.

"Babe, are you saying that if you have the chance, you would eat human food?" Emmett asked his ate with a bewildered look on his face.

"Yeah." She answered with a shy look.

"Maybe we can." I told them.

"How?" They both said at the same time.

"We are in a world filled with vampires, werewolves, demons and other creatures. Don't you think that there are witches and sorceress as well?" I asked them.

"Maybe we can track down a witch and ask her for a spell that can allow us to eat human food." Emmett said with a big grin.

I was about to respond when Alice came back with a sandwich in one hand and a soda in the other.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" She asked and then took a bite from her food.

"Nothing of importance." I answered, while giving Emmett and Victoria a glare.

"Ok." She said sitting down in one of the tables.

Fifteen minutes later she finished her meal and, we were ready to leave; when a voice stopped us.

"Look what we have here. If it isn't the freaks and the lesbos." Lauren said with a hiss.

I turned around and came face to face with Lauren, Jessica Tyler and Mike.

"What do you want?" I asked them with a glare.

"We want to know how this mall allowed people like you in?" Jessica said in her obnoxious voice.

"People like us?" Victoria said with a snarl. "How about scum like you?"

"Listen you little bitch!" Tyler told Victoria and before he could say something else; Emmett step up.

"What did you just called her?" He asked while flexing his arms and giving Tyler a murderous glare.

Tyler paled at facing Emmett and, like the coward he was, went to hide behind Lauren.

I took Alice in my arms while mike threw her a glare.

"You have a problem Newton?" I asked him with a glare.

"My problem is your presence Cullen." Mike told me while taking a few steps toward me.

"My presence? Well I have the perfect solution for that…leave!" I told him with a snarl.

Victoria and Emmett stood beside me and the humans took the hint and left.

"Bella? Can we go home?" Alice whispered.

"Sure Angel." I told her and together we left the mall.

Later in the confines of my room I sat in my favorite chair and thought. _"Newton is up to something. I have to be careful and if he tries something. I'll make sure he knows the definition of immense pain." _ I finished that thought with a devious smile.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Disclaimer: SM owns it all.

**I would like to thank all my readers for your reviews and alerts.**

_Alice Point of View_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Ugh!" I said as I opened my eyes, turning to my side to check the hour. _6:45 AM._

"Shit!" I yelled rolling out of bed and scrambling in my feet. I went to my closet to get my outfit for school and headed toward the bathroom to shower.

Thirty minutes later I was already showered and dressed, and went downstairs to get breakfast.

I made my way toward the kitchen, where my dad was making coffee.

"Morning dad!" I said and went to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning my princess." He answered my greeting and poured me a cup of coffee.

I put the coffee near the counter and started making breakfast.

"Alice, there is something I want to talk to you about." Dad told me seriously.

I turned around and gave him a curious look. "What is it dad."

He proceeds to scratch his neck and gave me a grimace. "Well! You and Bella have been dating for a month now and I was a teenager once…" I caught him off before he could say anything else.

"Dad! It's not like that…. I mean, its not that I haven't thought about it." I muttered and my dad nearly chocked at that.

"What I meant is that it's too early in our relationship to take that step." I said with as much dignity I could muster.

My dad on his part gave me a relieved look. "That's good. What I meant to tell you is that as teenagers if we start dating someone, we think is the _forever kind of deal _and, in most cases it isn't." He finished with a soft smile.

"Dad I know that I'm only 16 but, I know what I want and I know that is Bella the person that I want to spend the rest of my existence with." I said to him while looking into his eyes.

"How can you know that?" My dad asked while we started eating our breakfast.

"It's a feeling actually. There are no words to describe what we feel toward each other. Its like an unbreakable bond." I explained to him between bites.

He let out a sigh and gave me a big smile. "Well, at least I don't have to worry of you getting knocked up!" He stood up and left.

My mouth opened and closed a few times and I bet I resemble a tomato right now.

"Alice! It's 15 minutes till school starts! Get your ass up in gear!" My dad yelled from upstairs.

I finished quickly and went to brush my teeth. I went downstairs and as I was reaching the last step I heard a honk outside.

I grabbed my backpack, opened the door and went to Bella's car.

"Good morning my beautiful angel." She greeted me and then gave me a quick kiss.

"Good morning baby!" I said cheerfully.

"Ready for another boring day at school?" She asked me teasingly.

"Hahahaha. School is not boring!" I stated.

"Well, for you maybe. Try go to school a dozen of times and you let me know." Bella answered me.

"You got me there." I said as I looked for a radio station. The rest of the ride was made in silence.

We arrived a few minutes later and parked the car near Emmett's Jeep.

"Hey! Lil sis!" Emmett said opening the door.

"Hi Emmett, hi Victoria!"

"Hey Alice! How's it going?" Victoria said.

"Things are going good. Do you think we can talk later?" I asked to my close friend.

"Sure." Victoria answered.

Bella came to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Love, Esme wants to know what would you like for dinner tonight." She informed me.

"Anything is good." I gave a short answer.

Just then, the bell ran and we all made our way to class. Today I didn't have any morning classes with Bella, but Bella, being a gentlewoman walked me to my first class.

"Here you go my love." She said handing me my backpack.

"Thank you baby." I told her and then gave her a peck on the lips.

"See you at lunch." She said retreating to her class.

My morning classes passed quickly and I couldn't wait till lunch.

It was lunch hour and I was preparing to go to the cafeteria when Jessica and Lauren approached me.

"Hey Alice, can you come with us for a second?" Asked Jessica.

"What for?" I asked them with suspicion.

"We just wanted to explain our behavior to you." Answered Lauren.

I stared at them for a few seconds, trying to figure if they were being honest or not. I decided to go with them.

"Ok, lead the way." I told them with a wave.

They grabbed both of my hands and led me toward one of the empty halls as far away from the cafeteria.

We stood there for a few seconds and I was growing impatient.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked them annoyed.

"Yes…Umm the thing is…" Jessica started when Mike interrupted.

"Look what the cat dragged in." He said with a creepy smile on his face while approaching us.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked him with my hands on my hips and a glare.

Mike on his part made a notion with his head and Jessica and Lauren disappeared.

"You see Alice…I don't approve of your lesbian relationship and after thinking a lot; I came to the conclusion that what you need is a real man." When he finished that sentence he lunged at me and put his hand on my mouth.

He tore off my blouse, leaving me only in my bra. I could feel his erection through his pants. "_Oh God! Please no. I don't want my first time to be like this." _

I tried to fight him off but he had a vice grip on me.

"Hey, if you wanted it rough, you only had to tell me." Mike whispered in my ear, while fumbling with my skirt.

"_I have to do something! I need help." _ I thought with tears streaming down my face. Suddenly a thought came to me and before I knew it. I bit Mike's hand hard.

"You little bitch!" He screamed and backhanded me.

I fell to the floor and before I lost my chance screamed. "HELP!"

"We are far away from the cafeteria Alice. Nobody can listen." Mike said with a sneer and then proceeds to take off his belt. He never took his eyes off of me. A sinister smile was adorning his face, I couldn't move from my spot. I was paralyzed by fear. He approached me, but before he could touch me. He was tackled to the ground.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Bella screamed while punching him on the face.

He was on the ground and before he could move. Bella gave him a kick in the nuts.

"That's for trying to rape Alice." She growled. Then she punched him in the stomach. "That's for hurting her." Then she grabbed him by the collar and with a low menacing voice said. "Now, I'll make sure you will not be able to reproduce." She grabbed his balls and squeezes them.

Mike let out a guttural scream and Bella dropped him on the floor. Bella turned around and in an instant was by my side.

"Alice! Baby its ok, he cant hurt you." Bella said frantically.

I gave her a confused look before everything became darkness.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

I could hear something in the distance and I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy. I tried to remember what happened but nothing came to mind. After a few seconds, I tried again and now I could open one eye. I could see I was in a hospital room. "_What the hell! Why am I in a hospital?". _I thought to myself. I closed my eye again and after a few minutes I tried opening them again. This time I succeed and what I saw, was not what I was expecting.

"Alice! Thank God you're ok."

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I asked him slightly angry.

"Your dad, told mine what happened and I decided to check up on you." He told me sheepishly.

"Besides, I wanted to ask you for a second chance again." He finished his explanation.

I do not need this right now. "Look Jacob, after everything you did. You expect me to open my arms for you to welcome you back." I said

"Alice please, you know you are safer with me than with the bloodsucker." Jacob said with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"What makes you said that. Bella has protected me just fine." I told him angrily.

"And why do you need her protection? They tried to rape you today! Just because you have a relationship with her!" Jacob screamed with trembling hands.

I sat there shocked and everything came back to me. _"Mike tried to rape me and Bella saved me."_

"Alice, you know I'm right. You are better off without her. If she really loves you, she would leave you free to have a normal relationship." Jacob explained while taking deep breaths.

Before I could reply, the door opened and Bella came in.

"_Mongrel_." She snarled.

"_Leech." _He answered.

They stood there staring at each other and finally Jacob decided to talk.

"I hope that you are happy with what you have accomplished. You manage to make Alice an almost rape victim." Jacob said with a glare.

Before Bella could reply to that, he continued. "If you claim to love her so much, why don't you leave her to have a normal relationship."?

"And by normal, you mean a straight relationship with you." Bella said with a neutral look on her face.

"Yes. I can give her everything she needs." He told me while crossing his arms and flexing his muscles.

Bella stood there silent for a few seconds and with a sigh she answered.

"Jacob Black, if Alice where to have a relationship with you. She would be cherished and protected and you would give her everything she needs right?"

_Oh no! Bella is going to leave me?" _Without noticing, tears were streaming down my face.

"Of course! I could make her very happy with time." Jacob answered Bella with a smile.

"What about your imprint?" She asked him with a hint of a smile.

Jacob's smile dropped from his face.

"You can give Alice everything she needs, but what about the things she wants?" Bella said seriously.

Jacob didn't have an answer to that and instead threw Bella a dirty look.

"Cat got your tongue?" She smirked at him. "And what is that thing of me leaving her for her own good? That's just stupid! Only a retarded would think like that. This is real life! Not a bad soap opera." She finished with a glare.

"Alice is my mate, my lover and my everything. I will not leave her unless she asks me to." Bella finished while looking at me with a loving smile.

I was beaming at her last comment and Jacob looked like he was going to change in any second.

"Jacob I think its time for you to leave and don't come back. You are trying to control my life and I don't like that one bit." I said to Jacob with a dirty look.

"This isn't over!" he yelled before leaving my room.

Bella rolled her eyes at that. "That line is so overrated! Cant he think of anything else to say."

Bella was smiling but when she looked at my face, her smile was gone.

"You! I thought you were going to leave me Bella. Don't do that again." I told her with an angry look.

"I'm sorry Alice but I needed to give him a lesson. Remember that the stupid mongrel only thinks with his other head." Bella told me softly.

I motioned with my hand to come and sit in the bed with me, which she did obediently.

"Bella. There is no way in hell that you are going to get rid of me. You're stuck with me for eternity." I informed her smiling. She smiled back and we just stood there, getting lost in each other's eyes.

A few minutes passed like that and suddenly I remembered something.

"What happened with Mike?" I asked Bella softly.

Bella's demeanor changed drastically. She jumped from the bed and her game face was on.

"That low vile human got what he deserved!" She said with an evil glint.

My eyes were wide opened. "Did you kill him?" I asked her with a trembling voice.

"Death is the easiest way out for humans like him. I did something better." Bella answered me.

"Bella Cullen what did you do?" I asked fearful of the answer.

"I just beat him and managed to prevent him to have kids." She told me.

Bella just looked at me and her eyes look like she was holding her tears at bay. Suddenly her whole body shook with dry sobs and she collapsed on my lap.

"I was so scared Alice! I thought that I was going to lose you." She buried her head on my lap and I started to stroke her hair with my fingertips.

"Shh. Baby I'm here. You saved me, you always save me my beautiful vampire." I cooed her softly.

"I 've never felt so helpless. I mean, what good does it make to have all this abilities if they are useless when I'm trying to save the woman I love with all my soul." Bella continued crying.

It broke my heart seeing her like that. She has been so strong for me and to see her so broken.

After a while Bella lifted her head to meet my eyes and suddenly she crashed her lips against mine. The kiss was so urgent and filled with need. And spite of everything, she was being careful not to hurt me.

I held her close to me and separated my lips from hers just so I could take a breath and then dive in again.

This time, our kisses were more lovingly, it was like a merging of souls. We continued with pecks on the lips, cheeks, neck and foreheads. Bella was looking at me like I was the most beautiful creature on this earth, and to her, I was.

"Better now?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you my love." She answered while nuzzling my neck.

I closed my eyes and held her there. I fell asleep with her in my arms, knowing that in spite of everything, we were meant to be together forever and that our love was stronger than anything in this world. The last thing I heard before succumbing to sleep was: "_My precious Angel. We're destined to share eternity together."_


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

Today, Alice was released from the hospital. She needs to rest for a few days, until the swelling is gone, but other than that, she is fine.

Right now, I'm in my room getting ready to visit my beautiful mate.

"Can I come in?" Rosalie asked from my doorway.

"Sure."

Rosalie walked in and took a seat near my bed. "Bella, you're my sister and I love you. I know I've been a bitch lately, because of your relationship with Alice."

I let out an exasperated sigh at this. "Rosalie why don't you tell me something I already know."

"I was getting to that! Jeez, impatient much." Rosalie huffed.

She cleared her throat, just to add some drama effect and continued. "Right now, I'm confused at what to feel toward Alice. First I'm glad that Newton didn't succeed, I know what it feels to be in that position." She explained and she lowered her eyes. I knew this was a difficult subject for my sister.

"I'm happy that you got there in time to prevent it and that you gave him what he deserved. And that's where I'm all confused; I can understand her trauma, but I can't accept her as your mate and as a part of my family." She ended her little speech looking into my eyes.

"Why can't you accept her?"

"She is human! She can't be your mate. What you feel is an infatuation." She told me while getting up from my bed and waving her arms.

"You can't tell me what I feel!" I snarled at her.

"Then enlighten me! A mate is someone you spend the rest of eternity with. Last time I checked, she is human and, humans don't have eternity. They come with an expiration date!" Rosalie told me getting mad.

I just glared at her and decided to answer her. "I know that. I haven't discussed this with Alice but, I'm giving her the option of becoming one of us."

"Are you insane!" She growled. "Don't you dare take away her humanity, I will not allow it."

"That choice is hers, not yours." I told her seriously.

"Whatever Bella, lets just hope that when you change her, we don't have to deal with a mass murderer like you!" She yelled while leaving my room.

Her words stung, if Alice wants to be like me, I'll make sure her change will be smooth, not violent, like mine.

I saw the clock and it was time for me to go. I took my coat and car keys and left.

Fifteen minutes later, I was outside Alice's house and saw Erick's car. I smiled at that.

I got Alice's gift and made my way to the front door and rang the bell.

"Hello Bella." Charlie greeted me while opening the door.

I gave him a smile. "Hello Charlie." I walked inside.

"They're in the living room. Please make yourself comfortable." Charlie told me while going upstairs.

"Hello love." I said to Alice while giving her a kiss.

"Hi baby. I missed you." She told me with a loving smile.

"Missed you more." Was my answer?

I straighten up, turn around and greeted the other guests. "Hello Erick and Angela."

"Hi Bella." They answered at the same time.

Alice giggled at that and I let out a chuckle. "Wow, answering at the same time now. Before we know it, you'll have matching towels and a bank account with both your names."

"Shut up Bella!" They both said at the same time.

"Hahaha, you see!" I said pointing my finger at them. They both hung their heads and start muttering:

"_Stupid Bella."_

"_How did she know about the towels?"_

I tried to hold my laughter at the last one. Teenagers these days, they're so passionate about things.

"I think it's cute, how you act around each other." Alice told them to placate them.

"You think?" Angela asked her shyly.

"Yes! I can clearly see the love you have for each other." Alice said smiling.

Erick and Angela shared a loving gaze, and I had to divert my gaze from them. After all, they were sharing a special moment there.

"Well we better go. I hope you're feeling better soon." Angela said while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Erick just waved at Alice and they both left.

Alice started to fidget in her seat. "Is something wrong?" I asked her confused.

"I just…Bella I want to know what happened after I passed out." Alice told me seriously.

I kept my gaze on her face and slowly nodded my head. I grabbed her hand and cleared my throat. "After you passed out, I lost it. I went after Mike and nearly killed him. Emmett and Victoria stopped me and they made me see reason. The Principal came to see the commotion and found Mike lying down with his nose and a few ribs broke and you were unconscious with your shirt ripped opened and your skirt halfway open. The Principal drew his conclusion and expelled Mike for his behavior and I got suspended for a week." I finished.

"So Mike won't be in school anymore?" Alice whispered.

I shot her a look, "You sound sad." I said with a hint of jealously.

"Bella it's not like that. I'm happy that he wont be in school to bother us anymore." Alice said calmly. "Besides, you don't have to be jealous of Mike. He has nothing on you." And to prove her point, Alice leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of making out, I remembered that Alice needed to breathe so I broke the kiss.

"Wow, you still left me breathless." I told her softly.

"Ditto." Was her reply.

Alice snuggled into my side and I started to draw patterns in her lower back.

"Mmm. That feels great." Alice purred.

I let out a chuckle and continued my ministrations.

My mind started to wander about my chat with Rosalie, early this morning. _"What if what Alice felt for me wasn't what I feel for her? What if she doesn't want to spend the rest of eternity with me?_

Alice touched my face, jarring me out of my thoughts. "Baby, are you ok?" She asked me while stroking my cheek.

I let out a sigh and decided to tell her the truth. "I had a talk with Rosalie, before I came, and it didn't end well."

"Do you wish to tell me what you two talked about?" She asked me softly.

I gulped and answered, "It was about you. Rosalie feels bad for what happened to you, but she can't accept our relationship. She says that you being human and me being a vampire is a great obstacle." I finished with a sigh.

"And what do you think of that?"

"Well, ever since we started our relationship. I realize of that obstacle and I've been playing with the idea of someday change you. So we can be together forever." I explained my thoughts to her.

"Really! You want me to become like you?" Alice asked me hopefully.

I gave her a surprised look, "You want to become like me? Don't you want to lead a human life?"

"Pshh. Ever since I learned about you. I knew that I wanted to become like you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with the love of my life and that's you." She explained to me with a loving gaze.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that Ali. You took a weight off my shoulders. When do you want to be changed?" I asked her curiously.

"Well, I would like to finish high school first and then you and I could travel the world and in that time you can change me." She explained her plan.

"Whatever you want my love." I said.

Alice's stomach made a sound that reminds me of a growl.

"What's that sound?" I asked with a curious look.

Alice face became red, "That's my stomach and it means that I'm hungry."

I arched my eyebrow at that and gave her an amused look, "Its that so? Then we must feed the beast known as Alice's stomach!" I said with a chuckle.

"Don't get up love, I'll make you something to eat." I said while getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Five minutes later I was in front of one of the cupboards, trying to figure out what to make. After pondering for a few seconds and looking around, an idea came to my mind.

I grabbed everything that I needed to make a pasta dish. I put the pan in the stove and pour some flour in it, when suddenly a flame came to live.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed like a little girl. Alice came running to the kitchen, her eyes were frantic.

"What happened, are you ok?" She asked me worriedly.

"I almost die! I saw my life flashing in front of my eyes." I told her scared.

"What do you mean you almost die? What happened?" She asked me, checking me if I have any injures.

"I was getting everything ready to make you a dish. I had the pan in the stove and then I put some substance in there and suddenly a big flame came to live!" I said feeling scared again and taking a few steps away from that death trap.

" You're scared because of a flame?" Alice asked with an amused smile.

"Don't laugh! Do you know that the only way of killing a vampire is with fire?" I said with a panicked look, darting my eyes everywhere.

"Oh my God Bella! Stop with the dramatics. I can't believe you used to be a feared vampire. You're one big softie." Alice said and after she captured my lips with hers.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Alice let out a tiny moan. After a few minutes of this, we were interrupted by Alice's stomach again.

"I'm sorry Bella, why don't you sit over there and I'll make something to eat." Alice said releasing herself and going to the kitchen cupboards, to get some ingredients for a dish.

I watched fascinated how she prepared her dish. It looked so complicated.

"What are you cooking?" I asked with awe.

"Scrambled eggs." She answered with a shrug.

"Oh. It looks good." I told her smiling.

"It is good." She said taking a bite, "You want to try?" She asked me while waving the fork with the food in front of my face.

"Eh sure." I said and she gave me the food.

As soon as the piece of egg landed on my mouth, I started choking and a bitter taste was left in my mouth.

"That's disgusting! How can you eat that?" I asked her, spitting the food in the trashcan.

"Hahaha Oh God Bella! That was priceless. You should have seen your face!" Alice said between laughter.

"Laugh it up pixie!" I said seriously. "Maybe if I give you some of my _food…" _I said with an evil glint.

That made her shut up and she sober up in an instant. I just smiled at that.

"Anyway, I'll have to go in a few minutes, remember that I need to patrol."

Alice starts pouting and she crossed her arms, "Do you have to go?"

"Yes. Remember that the bad guys don't catch themselves." I explained.

"Ok baby, please be careful." She said with resignation in her voice.

"Don't worry my love. Try and get some rest. I'll come by tomorrow morning and we'll spend all day together." I said liking my plan.

"Can't wait." Was her answer and with one final kiss. I left my girlfriend's house.

I made my way toward Port Angeles and after twenty minutes, I parked my car and went for a walk. As I was strolling the streets, I started to observe the people surrounding me.

There was a lady walking her dog, a man and a woman holding hands, a young girl with books in her arms. They all had smiles on their faces, I wonder why.

I kept walking and saw an old lady and her grandson; they were having dinner.

Out of nowhere I sensed a vampire near. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate where it was.

I opened my eyes and shot to the direction I knew the vampire was. I arrived at the place a few minutes later, and the vampire was about to bite its victim.

"Tsk that's not nice." I said whit my hands in my pockets and my _game face on, _"Why don't you mess someone your own size?"

The vampire snarled at me, tossed its victim away and told them, "Stay here!"

The vampire spun around to face me and with a mockery tone asked me, "And who do you think is my own size, you?"

"Yes, now be a good vampire and give us a kiss." I said with a sarcastic smile.

The vampire got ready and attacked me. I was thrown back a few feet away and in a second the vampire was on me. I managed to land a solid punch in its face and another in his ribs. I got on my feet and started to asset the situation. The human was gone, which was good for me, and bad for him. I took a deep breath and lunged at him, going straight to his throat. He was anticipating this and when I was near him, he grabbed my side and threw me away.

"Ok, now I'm pissed." I said getting up from the floor and dusting myself off.

With a menacing growl I attacked him again going for his legs. I gave him a good kick and he was in the floor, in a millisecond I was pummeling his face. He tried to break his hold on me, but I was straddling him and I had a vice grip on him.

"Not so tough now!" I continued with my beating and I started to imagine I was beating Mike Newton.

My punches became more brutal, I grabbed his groin and when I heard a crack, I knew I had broken him. I smiled at that and proceed to shatter his ribs and face.

After a few minutes of this, I realized what I had done.

I had imagined killing a human, something that hasn't happened, ever since I got my conscience. I looked at what was left of the vampire and took pity of him. I grabbed my lighter and I burned the vampire.

"Ashes to ashes…" I whispered, knowing that one day, I was going to meet this fate.

After he was burned and nothing was left of him, I started to walk back when a voice stopped me.

"Hello Isabella. Long time no see."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a hiss.

"What? No welcome hug?" The figure asked with mockery.

"Seriously Siobhan, what are you doing in Forks?" I asked her with a cold look.

"I heard you were here and decided to come and visit. After all, the last time we saw each other was over a century ago." She told me with a shrug.

"I'm not the same. I've changed." I explained.

"Oh you mean, just because you got yourself a _soul. _Please Isabella, you're still the same ruthless killer." Siobhan said with venom in her voice.

"It's Bella now and having a soul gives me a choice of what I want or need." I told her angrily.

"Maybe, but you're still a vampire and that means that you need _blood _to survive. You can't deny your instincts." She said while circling me.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." I said while crossing my arms in front of my chest.

She slammed me in the nearest wall and with a hold on my neck hissed, "Of course you need to explain yourself to me! Or have you forgotten?" She asked with a twisted smile.

I tried to break free from her hold, and she used both hands. "I haven't forgot, but I don't owe you Jack!" With a powerful kick I threw her away.

She landed on her feet and let out a loud growl, "You want to know the reason why I'm here? Its because of you, I want _Isabella _back. Not the poor excuse of a vampire that I have in front of me."

"Well, this _excuse of a vampire _is the only thing you'll get." I told her smirking.

"That's what you think." And with that she lunged and attacked me.

I met her halfway and we began to trade blows. I managed to land a couple of solid ones in her face and stomach.

Siobhan landed a powerful kick and she shattered my ribs. I was down on the floor, gasping for air when she straddled me and began to punch me in the face repeatedly. "You're so weak _Bella. _How can you protect your precious humans? When you can't even protect yourself!" Siobhan told me with a disgusted tone.

I tried to shove her off, but I was too weak to fight back.

She stopped with her punch and got up. I was left in the hard cold floor.

She gave me a contemplative stare; it was like she was trying to understand a big puzzle, "Pathetic!" and with that she kicked me and I went flying twenty feet away and landed in a trash can where I lost conscious.

A shrill woke me from my "slumber"; I was disoriented and couldn't see clearly. I took in my surroundings and realize that I was in my bedroom.

"What the hell!" I yelled and shot up from the bed, which was a bad idea. Pain shot through my body and I fell down again.

Suddenly the door of my bedroom shot open and Carlisle, Esme, Victoria, Emmett and a very tired Alice came rushing.

"Bella!"

"My baby!"

"Belly Bear!"

"Sis!"

"Bella Cullen!"

They all said at the same time, but I cringed at the last one. "Guys, its ok. I'm fine." I told them in a way to placate them.

"You are not fine Bella." Alice said with gritted teeth and narrowing her eyes at me.

"Bella, you are far from being fine. Care to explain us what happened to you?" Carlisle said with a curious look.

"What do you mean I'm far from being fine?" I asked him curiously.

"Bella, you were unconscious when Victoria and Emmett found, you and you were barely alive. From the state you were in, we assume that a group of vampires ganged upon you and almost kill you. You've been unconscious for three days." Carlisle finished his explanation while looking at me with concern.

_Damn you Siobhan! _ I thought. She really did a number on me, and how I'm supposed to explain this to my family?

"Bella, please explain to us what happened." Esme said soothingly.

I lowered my eyes in shame, knowing that I was going to put my family in trouble. I lifted my chin and saw Alice on the verge of tears, her lip was quivering and her hands were trembling.

"Alice." I said while opening my arms. In a second she was hugging me tightly, for her, and openly crying.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Bella Cullen!" She told me still crying in my arms.

I told my family to give me a few minutes alone with Alice. They complied and left.

"Shh. Baby I'm sorry, I love you." I cooed in her ear and I started stroking her hair softly.

After a few minutes, Alice managed to calm down and released me, just so she could look into my face.

"Bella, we need to talk." Alice said seriously.

_Oh no! She wants to break up with me. I knew this was too good to be true. How an angel like Alice will want to be with a monster like me? _Those were the thoughts running through my head. I lowered my head and tried so hard to keep the sobbing at bay, my eyes became shiny with tears that wouldn't fall.

I gulped and met Alice's eyes, "There is nothing to talk about. I understand Alice."

"You do?" She asked me with surprise in her voice.

"Of course, you finally came to your senses and realized that you don't want to be with me." I said while my heart was breaking on the inside.

"WHAT?" Alice yelled so loud that my ears started to hurt. Quickly I put my hands on both sides to shield them from the noise.

"What's with the yelling? Don't act so surprised that I figure it out." I told her with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"So, you're a mind reader now!" Alice said pissed off.

What the hell is her problem? The one being dumped here is me not her.

"Don't get your panties in a twist! At least thank me, because I saved you from the "we can still be friends" talk." I told her hurtfully.

"You stupid vampire! Really Bella? Sometimes you act all wise and stuff and another times you act like a teenager!" Alice said exasperated.

"Ok, so you don't want to be friends either." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Of course I don't want to be _friends_ with you! I-."

I couldn't hold it anymore. I started dry sobbing loudly and I clutched my chest from the pain my heart was receiving. _Oh God just kill me already! I know I did a lot of bad stuff and I believe this is my punishment. To find happiness just so it can be taken away from me._

"Bella! What's wrong?" Alice asked me frantically.

I let out a bitter chuckle at that, "What's wrong? I'll tell you: The love of my existence just broke up with me and told me she didn't want to be friends with me!" I yelled and continued sobbing my vampire eyeballs out.

Alice, on her part, had a look of shock on her face.

"Bella? Break up?" She asked confused. "Who says I want to break up with you?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the _Bella we need to talk _line, perhaps." I told her sarcastically.

Alice had a look of confusion and a few seconds later realization sank in.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have started with that stupid line." Alice told me while trying to get closer to me.

"Huh" Was all I could come up with.

"Baby I love you, I don't want to break up with you." Alice told me softly and to prove her point, she crashed her lips with mine.

We kissed each other for a few minutes, I roamed my hands through Alice's back and she did the same with mine. We pulled away, but our foreheads were touching.

"My silly vampire. I love you with all my heart. What gave you the idea that I wanted to break up with you?" She asked me softly, while running her fingers through my scalp.

"Mmm. Ali, don't stop." I told her softly, forgetting she asked me a question.

"Bella? Answer me please." She said desperately.

"Well, I've seen on TV, how when people break up they start with that line." I answered her seriously.

Her response was to burst out laughing and she had to release me from our embrace.

I had a look of confusion and indignation on my face.

"What's so funny?" I asked her seriously.

Se continued laughing and I started to become angry. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed Alice and pinned her to the wall, with both of my arms on the wall.

"I asked you a question girl!" I snarled at her, my game face on.

Alice on her part stopped laughing and became serious. I could smell her fear and her heart was beating rapidly.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have laugh at you." She said softly. I smiled at that happy that she finally realized whom the boss in this relationship is.

"But, there is one thing you need to understand: If you ever use your strength and your vampire face again to intimidate me, I will break up with you. Just because you are stronger than me, doesn't give you the right to do what you just did." Alice told me seriously.

I dropped my arms and she walked back to the bed, while I stayed frozen in my spot. _Alice is right I shouldn't have done that. _

"I'm sorry Alice. I'll be more careful and I'll train more so I don't loose control." I said seriously and facing her again.

She offered me a smile, "And to answer your question, I laughed because I couldn't believe that you have based your dating knowledge on TV."

I shrugged my shoulders and went to sit beside her and took her hand on mine.

"The reason I said that was because of what happened to you three days ago. Bella I felt like dying when Emmett and Victoria told me how they found you, they didn't knew if you were going to wake up. Carlisle didn't know what to do, because he has never heard of a vampire been unconscious before." She said softly while looking into my eyes, "I always thought that you're invincible and that nothing could harm you. How wrong I was; and also, it helped me to realize how deep my love is for you and that I would do anything to stay with you and to protect you. I asked Carlisle about that and he told me that what I was feeling was the bond of soul mates. Bella, you're my life now, where you go I go." She finished her explanation with a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you so much my beautiful angel." I said lovingly at her.

"And I love you my silly vampire." She said giggling.

I hugged her to me and we stayed that way for a few minutes. I let out a relaxed sigh, _and here I thought she wanted to break up with me. Oh my beautiful Alice, I promise you to never let harm come your way. _As soon as I thought that, I remembered the reason I was beaten up.

"Ali, I need to explain to you what happened with me. I hope it doesn't change the way you feel." I said with shame written on my face.

"Baby, I don't care. Nothing will make me change the way I feel about you. Stop worrying about that." Alice told me with a strong and commanding voice.

"Ok my love." I moved my eyes to the door, "You can come in." The door opened and Carlisle, Esme, Victoria and Emmett came into the room.

"Where are Jasper and Rosalie?" I asked my parents.

"They left to Volterra yesterday. Aro needed Jasper's help with some vampires." Esme explained.

"Ok, as you know I was patrolling when I encountered a vampire, I managed to kill him but I didn't knew he was not alone. The vampire that was with him is Siobhan. She is one of the most powerful and vicious vampire in history." I explained to them. Carlisle and Esme had concerned on her faces, while Emmett and Victoria were ready to kick ass and Alice had a scared look on her face.

"There is only another vampire who was more vicious and powerful than her." I said slowly.

"Was? Do you mean that this vampire is already dead?" Victoria asked confused.

I scratched my neck, "Well, she is not _dead _per se, lets just say that she is out of commission."

"Out of commission? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Yes Bella, its not like there are handicapped vampires roaming around." Carlisle said with confusion in his eyes.

"Hahaha, tot handicapped Carlisle. Geez you want to give us a bad name or what?" I asked him teasingly.

We all shared a smile and some of the tension was lifted. Of course that would not last too much.

"What I meant with _out of commission _is that the vampire is still out there, but a soul is preventing her to terrorize the humans." I finished my explanation. They all had a look of realization on their faces.

"You?" Victoria said pointing a finger at me.

"Isabella, to be exact. My name is Bella Victoria, don't forget that." I told her seriously.

"Isn't that the same?" Victoria asked again.

"No its not. Like I said, Siobhan is one of the most vicious vampires and Isabella was with her for over 150 years. They both brought terror in all of Europe. That changed when I met Carlisle. He is the one that helped me get my soul back, that's why I go by Bella now." I explained a bit more to them.

"And now she is back." Esme said softly.

"Do you know why?" Emmett asked me.

"She wants me back." I told them bluntly.

"When you say, she wants you back. You mean, your dark counterpart right?" Emmett said seriously.

"Yes, she wants her _Isabella _back. I told her that there was no way she'll get Isabella back." I explained to my family.

Alice for her part had remained silent and was no longer holding my hand.

"My love, are you OK?" I asked her getting her attention.

"Well, I never expect to one of your exes to come back, especially since you were with her for over 150 years." She said with a calm tone, but I could tell that she was petrified.

"Ali, I love you not her." I told her softly.

"That's the thing _Bella _loves me. What about _Isabella?" _She asked me seriously.

"She loves you as well. The only thing we agreed on is our love for you. You are our mate Alice. _Isabella _will never harm you, if she ever got out of her cage." I explained at her. My family let out gasps at hearing this.

"Are you sure about that Bella?" Carlisle asked me with skepticism in his voice.

"I'm 100 % sure Carlisle." I told him with determination in my voice.

"Its not that I'm doubting you, it's just that when I met _Isabella _she wasn't capable of love." Carlisle explained again his thoughts to me.

"Anyway, now that your crazy ex is back, what are we going to do?" Victoria asked me.

"You're not doing anything. This is my fight." I said stubbornly.

"What? You think that we're going to let you fight her alone?" Esme said with a slight angry voice.

"Esme I-." I tried to explain, but she cut me off.

"No! You listen! We're going to help you. You are my daughter and part of this family." She finished her rant with a glare in my direction.

"OK mom, whatever you said its fine." I answer while nodding my head.

The others let out chuckles at our display, _Mom is right, I will need their help with Siobhan, also I will need to feed more often and train._

"Now, we need to make plans and be prepared when Siobhan strikes again." Carlisle said seriously and getting into alpha mode.

I was about to reply, when a banging on the front door stopped me. We all shared a look and went downstairs to see what the commotion was.

I stood in front of the door and Carlisle signaled me to open it. As soon as I did we were met with the sight of Leah, Seth and a barely alive Sam.

"What the hell?"

**Eliza Dushku plays Siobhan.**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all. **

I was frozen in the spot at seeing Sam's body covered in blood and bruises. Carlisle and Esme both rushed to help them while, the rest of us, stood there not knowing what to do.

Carlisle took Sam to his office and asked Esme to assist him. Emmett and Victoria took Seth to the game room we had, so they could distract him. Alice went to hug Leah and she started to whisper reassurance in her ear. I felt a pang of jealousy at watching the display of affection.

"I'm going to hunt." I said to no one in particular, and bolted out of the house before Alice could stop me.

I went deep into the forest looking for something big and tasty. I found it in the form of a mountain lion. After my meal, I felt my strength coming back, but I knew it wasn't enough. I searched again and found a deer; after I drain it I felt satisfied.

I didn't want to go back yet, so I went to my save haven.

I sat there for a while brooding, having Siobhan back brought painful memories. _All the lives I took and the lives I destroyed; no matter what I do, I'll never be able to redeem myself. Alice doesn't deserve to have a monster as a mate. She deserves someone without so much baggage; someone like Leah. _I let out a sad sigh at these thoughts. Suddenly something that Siobhan said made me wonder. _She said that my soul wasn't as stable as I thought, could this mean that Isabella can come back?_

I grabbed my phone and dialed a number a voice in the other line answered me.

"_Hello."_

Hey, it's me. I need to ask for a favor."

"_What is it?"_

"I need to make sure my soul is bound to me. And I need to protect it, so Isabella cant come back."

"_Don't worry, we'll make sure that your soul is bound to you and we are going to perform a protection spell."_

I let out a tiny smile at this, "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"_We are in debt with you Bella, it's the least we can do. An another thing, don't feel like you don't deserve happiness, because you do."_

I was dumbstruck at this, "How did you know?"

"_Have you forgotten that I can read auras and that I can feel your emotions." _

"Right! How could I forget?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"_Take care Bella, I'll call you when the spell is done."_

"Ok." I hung up the phone feeling a little bit of peace knowing that Isabella will stay locked up.

_Happiness, it's a foreign feeling for me, but I 've been blessed with it._

I saw my watch and realized I've been gone for over two hours. I decided that I should go back and find out what happened with the wolves.

I started running and in a few minutes I was in front of my house. I could see that everyone was gathered in the living room. I entered and I haven't closed the door when Alice tackled me.

"Don't you ever leave like that again Bella" Alice said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I needed to be alone." I said with a neutral voice.

Alice untangled herself from me and forced me to look into her eyes. "Bella?"

We stood there staring at each other for a few minutes, neither of us backing down.

"Damn it Bella! Stop hiding your emotions from me." Alice yelled with tears forming in her eyes.

Seeing her tears crumbled my resolve and I let her see everything I was feeling.

"Baby, why are you feeling so much anguish and sadness?" Alice asked me tenderly.

"You deserve someone better than me." I said with pain in my voice. I knew I was being a little bit overdramatic but that's how I felt.

Just give me a break here the only emotions I've ever felt were negative. I don't know how to act with positive emotions. I know I have to work on that.

"BELLA CULLEN! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Alice yelled furious at me.

I cringed at the volume in her voice; I realized that the others have left to give us privacy.

"I'm sorry, it's just difficult for me to accept positive emotions. I don't know how to deal with them." I explained Alice.

Alice came forward and put both of her hands in my cheeks, "My love, when you have positive emotions, you don't have to deal with them. You just need to feel them and enjoy them. If you have a problem, don't hesitate to come and talk to me about it. I love you and it pains me to see you so distant." She told me then she lowered her eyes, "I feel like you are going to disappear and I'll be left alone."

I widened my eyes at the last part. _I'm such a jerk! I didn't realize what she must feel at my mood swings. My beautiful angel, I promise you that I'll make everything better._

"Ali, I apologize for my behavior. I promise you that I'll try harder to be what you want and need. Also, I want to apologize for my jealousy, I'll work on it." I said with a smile and Alice rewarded me with a passionate kiss.

We broke it off after a few minutes, "Apologies accepted miss Cullen." Alice told me grinning.

The others came back and when I saw Sam, I cringed, man he looked like shit.

"I'm glad you're back Bella. Apparently the situation with the wolves, have become very serious." Carlisle said with a grim expression.

"Care to elaborate on that." I said getting irritated with the suspension.

Carlisle made a gesture and Leah stepped in and took a deep breath, "Well, Jacob has gone mad. After Alice told him that she didn't want anything to do with him, he went crazy with jealousy." Leah turned and looked at me, "He blames you. Apparently you stole Alice from him."

"I didn't steal anything from him! Alice and I are meant to be." I said getting pissed off at the mongrel.

"Baby calm down. I love you." Alice said softly while caressing my hand.

I took an unneeded breath to calm my temper.

"Bella, we understand the pull of a mate. Jacob doesn't and that's where it lies the problem." Leah said with a grim expression.

Sam made a motion with his hand and Leah gave him a nod.

"Jacob thinks that you've put Alice in some sort of spell and he managed to convince almost the entire pack of this." Sam said with a serious expression.

"He fought me to claim his position as Alpha and he managed to beat me, because he had an outsider helping him."

"An outsider?" Victoria asked intrigued by this.

"Yes! He thought I wasn't going to make it and he told me that he had allied with a vampire. That vampire crossed our territory and I fought with her. She was very strong." Sam said while caressing his ribs.

_Can it be? No it's impossible. Siobhan wouldn't do that._

"I was tired when Jacob challenged me for the position and I couldn't refuse. He did landed a few good hits, but I wasn't 100 % in my game. I thought I was done for and then he told me about this vampire that was going to help him to get rid of Bella, so he could be with Alice." At hearing this I let out a guttural growl.

"Over my dead body! I'm going to rip him to shreds for this!" I said menacingly.

"Do you know the name of the vampire he had allied himself with?" Carlisle asked with anger in his tone.

"No, but I can describe her: She is tall, dark wavy hair, she likes to dress in leather." Sam described the vampire and it only confirmed my suspicion.

"Siobhan." I said with disgust and anger in my tone.

"Are you sure Bella?" Esme asked me.

"I'm positive. She likes to use leather; to her it makes her look badass. Did you hear her voice?" I asked Sam.

"Yes, it's deep and husky." Sam answered me.

"Like she just had sex." I nodded confirming what I already knew.

Alice huffed at my side and when I turned around I saw that she had her arms crossed and was glaring at some spot in the carpet and her lips were pressed tightly.

"Anyway, Leah and Seth burst into the woods and they managed to get Jacob off my back. When they realized what happened between us. They grabbed me and brought me here." Sam finished his story.

Carlisle turned to Seth and Leah, "What about you two? I know that you share some mind link with the pack. Aren't you worried that they're going to come here?"

"No, we broke our link with Jacob's pack. We are still part of Sam's pack." Leah explained to us.

"What about your tribe?" Emmett asked them.

"When we took Sam's side. The Elders banished us from La Push." Seth explained while looking at the ground.

"You risk your lives and saved your Alpha's life in the process. Plus, you stand up for what you believe in. You are welcome to stay here and become part of our family." Carlisle told them with a proud smile.

Sam gave Carlisle a grateful smile, while Leah and Seth beamed at him with tears of gratitude in their eyes.

"Oh this is so exciting. I can finally put my cooking skills on practice." Esme said bouncing on her feet.

The rest of us laughed at her display. It was good to see her in good spirits.

Victoria cleared her throat to get our attention, "Guys, we need to come up with a plan. After what happened to Sam and the attack on Bella 3 days ago. We need to train and prepared ourselves of what's to come."

"No you don't." I told her seriously.

"Excuse me?" Victoria said with her hands on her hips.

"This isn't your fight. If someone needs to prepare is, me. Siobhan and Jacob won't rest until I'm dust in the wind. I know Shiv and she will use any mean necessary to kill me." I explained everyone in the room.

"Bella Cullen, we are a family and we protect each other. We will help you fight her and whoever come your way." Carlisle said with a serious expression.

"I don't want you to die! I know she will kill you. Carlisle she is over 600 years old. That makes her strong and let's not forget that she feeds on humans." I yelled at them.

"And you think that we're going to sit here and do nothing? Just watch her how she kills you." Victoria yelled.

"Better me, than you." Was my answer.

Alice jumped at this and started yelling, "WHAT ABOUT ME? DON'T YOU THINK WHAT YOUR DEATH WILL DO TO ME?"

"You'll move on. You're still young Alice, you have your life ahead of you." I told her like it was nothing of importance.

Alice glared at me and in two steps was in front of my face, "MOVE ON? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? I JUST FOUND YOU I CANT LOSE YOU." By now, she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

I gather her in my arms and started whispering, "Baby I'm scared! I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Bella let us help you. You wont be able to beat them by yourself." Sam told me.

I closed my eyes still stroking Alice's back. _They're right. I need their help._

"OK. I know things will get rough from now on. Carlisle you need to get us human blood." I told him bluntly.

"WHAT?" They all said in unison.

"You heard me. If we want to become stronger we need human blood. I'm not saying we need to hunt them. We just mix it with animal blood and we are good." I explained them.

"How did you come up with that?" Esme asked me curiously.

"Well I've been doing that mix for over a 100 years." I told them casually.

"That's why you're so strong!" Emmett exclaimed in awe.

"Yes. Now I need you to do the same and not only that. We need to train, that also helps with the _getting stronger _part." I said.

"Well, seeing as we have two powerful foes. Extreme circumstances called for extreme measures. I'll arrange everything in the hospital." Carlisle said not liking the idea, but knowing that I was right.

"Don't worry about us Cullens. We understand the situation and you can count with us." Sam said and the others nodded their approval.

"OK, now that everything is settled. Go and have some rest." Esme order us.

I turned around to face Alice and stole a kiss from her. She giggled at this and leans in to have another one.

This one was more passionate and after a few minutes we broke apart.

"Ali, I want to take you somewhere." I told her with a smile.

"Really! Where?" She asked with a curious look.

"It's a surprise." I said grinning.

Alice gave me a pout, "Tell me where are you taking me."

I shook my head and grabbed her hand to lead her outside.

"I need you to close your eyes and to trust me." I said while brushing my lips against hers.

"I trust you with my life." Alice said and to prove her point, she closed her eyes.

I carried her bridal style and took off to my favorite spot.

The clearing was a few miles apart from the house. It was beautiful, full of flowers and trees and it had a small pond.

I noticed that the sun was out and before I could warn Alice, she had opened her eyes and saw me.

"Bella, you're so beautiful." She told me while stroking my cheek.

I snorted at this, "Please Alice. I'm supposed to be a badass vampire and I sparkle in the sun! How lame is that." I was so mad that I dropped Alice on the ground in my tantrum.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to drop you." I said with a nervous laugh.

She dusted herself off, "Only you Bella can ruin a romantic moment with your tantrums!" I cringed at the volume in her voice.

"Sorry my love. I promise you it wont happen again." I told her sheepishly.

Alice started to look around the clearing and picked up a few flowers. She started to hum a song but she wasn't facing me.

I let out a smile and sat on the ground getting comfy and enjoying the view.

After a few minutes Alice turned around and what she did took my breath away.

Alice had made a sort of crown with the flowers and she put it on her head and danced her way toward me.

This spellbound me; never in my existence have I encounter such a beautiful creature.

I got up from the ground and met her halfway. I grabbed her from the waist and we started dancing in the clearing. The music that was playing was from the nature and the birds. I had a big smile because I was dancing with the love of my existence.

"Mi amor. Te amo tanto." I told Alice in Spanish.

"Yo te amo mas." She told me smiling.

"My beautiful Angel! My soul mate. Now that I found you, I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered softly and kissed her.

"Really? Your soul mate? So you don't feel anything for _Shiv? _Alice asked me with a hint of jealously.

I groaned at that, I was hoping that she hadn't caught that. "The only thing I feel toward Siobhan is disgust. The only person I love is you baby." I finished with a kiss on her forehead.

A noise in the forest alerted me that we weren't alone. I told Alice to quiet down and in an instant a russet wolf came toward me at full speed.

I pushed Alice out of the way before Jacob collided with me.

"Just the mongrel I wanted to see." I said hissing with my game face on.

He bared his fangs at me and lunged again. I met him halfway and we started to fight. For his part he was trying to sink his teeth on me, while I was landing punches in vital parts.

Finally I found an opening and threw him away 15 feet away. In an instant I was on him, pummeling his face and torso. I was so far away that I didn't realize he wasn't alone.

"Tsk _Isabella _that's not the way to treat my pet." Siobhan told me at the entrance of the clearing and to my immense horror she put an arm around Alice.

Siobhan on her part let out a deviously grin.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all. **

**I wanted to thank you for everyone who has review. Those really made my day.**

I was frozen in my spot, Siobhan had Alice in her grip and I didn't know what to do to save her.

"So _Bella _it's this one of the reasons you wont come back to me?" Siobhan asked me with disdain in her voice.

I just glared at her and saw that Jacob had passed out from the beating he received.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She asked me with mockery.

"What do you want Shiv?" I asked her with a neutral expression.

"I want us back, do you remember the whirlwind?" She asked with a far away expression on her face.

I let out a smile at that, "Yes, I remember and to tell you the truth. The humans don't deserve what I do for them."

Alice's eyes widened at that and Siobhan let out a huge grin. In a second I was in front of them.

I spared Alice a glance; she had a hurtful look on her face. I saw Siobhan out of the corner of my eye, she was grinning from ear to ear.

I shoved Alice out of the way and grabbed Siobhan's face with both of my hands. She closed her eyes and I lean in to kiss her. In one swift motion I threw her away from us. She landed 50 feet away from us. I grabbed Alice and started running back to the house.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS _BELLA!_" I heard Siobhan screaming with fury in her voice.

In a matter of minutes we were back in the house. The others rushed outside hearing the commotion.

"Bella what happened?" Carlisle asked me with a frantic look.

"Jacob and Siobhan ambushed us in the forest."

"What?" They all said.

"Yes, first it was Jacob we fought for a few minutes and I managed to knock him out. When I turned around to see if Alice was OK; Siobhan had an arm wrapped around Alice's shoulder."

"How the hell did you manage to escape?" Victoria asked me bewildered.

I let out an un needed breath and looked Alice in the eyes, "I needed to fool her, that's why I pretended that I didn't care and that I was going to get back with her." I finished with a pleading tone.

Alice lowered her eyes and whispered, "I understand Bella. It doesn't mean it didn't hurt."

I was going to answer her but Esme interrupted me. "How did you fool her exactly?"

"Well, I got in front of her. I spared Alice a glance and shoved her out of the way and I made her think that I was going to kiss her." I said scratching my neck.

"And she fell for that?" Emmett asked me with amusement.

"Yes." I said with a proud smile.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Bella, but that is not a good sign." Victoria told me sternly.

"What do you mean is not a good sign?" I asked her with my hand on my hips.

"It means that she still feels something for you. Now that you have saved Alice from her, I bet, she is going to target Alice to get to you." Victoria explained to all of us.

"She doesn't feel anything for me. She wants _Isabella _back. That's the thing, she wants to get rid of my soul." I revealed to my family Siobhan's plans.

They were all quiet for a few minutes, pondering what all of this means.

"What about Jacob?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Last time I checked he was unconscious." I said without emotion.

"Did you-"

"I didn't kill him. Even though I wanted to." I said, averting my eyes.

Alice came closer and grabbed my hand with hers and whispered in my ear, "You didn't and that's what it counts. Remember that I love you and trust you."

I turned around and looked at her. In her eyes I could see sadness, anger, hurt, trust and more important love.

I smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Love you."

"Love you more"

Sam cleared his throat to grab our attention, "Bella you mentioned something about your soul."

"Right! You see for over 150 years I was a soulless vampire and I took great pleasure in torturing my victims. I met Carlisle and together we managed to get me a conscience or, a soul, as I like to call it." I finished my tale.

Sam had a deep look on his face and put his hand on his chin. "Is your soul volatile?"

"I don't know, but, I already talked to someone about it." I said with nervousness.

"With who?" Leah asked.

"That's not of your concern." I answer her sharply.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and with a glare said, "Well Bella its MY concern. I don't want to wake up one day to find that your other half decided to make an appearance."

"If _Isabella _decides to make an appearance as you call it. I wouldn't worry about that; we both love you. In fact, _Isabella _wouldn't hesitate in killing Siobhan and the rest of the pack in La Push." I said with a dark chuckle.

"Anyway. I have a witch friend and I asked for their help. They will protect my soul and anchor it." I said with a proud smile.

"Do you think it will work?" Esme asked me anxious.

I shrugged my shoulders at this, "I hope so."

After that discussion we all left to do our own thing. I took Alice to my room and we lay in bed.

"I'm scared baby." Alice whispered while snuggling to my side.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'll always protect you." I said with a smile and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

We spent the rest of the day hanging in my room and, at dinnertime I took her back.

I came back to school, apparently Carlisle told the Principal I had the stomach flu and I had a lot of catching up to do. I didn't mind since it was something that will keep me occupied for a few hours.

Erick and Angela helped me in any way I needed and I was very grateful for that. Right now we were in the Cafeteria eating lunch with my siblings. Alice was sick so she stayed home.

"How are you doing?" Victoria asked me.

"This waiting has me on edge." I answer truthfully with a somewhat scared look.

Emmett grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye, "Everything will turn out OK. Remember you are not alone in this."

"I know bro and thank you." I said with a small smile.

"OK, why don't we move to a lighter topic?" Victoria said smiling.

"And that would be?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Alice's birthday."

"Oh shit! I totally forgot."

"Hahahahaha" Emmett booming laughter could be heard all across the cafeteria.

I kicked him hard on his shin and that made him shut up.

"What was that for?" He asked me while rubbing his shin.

"For laughing at my expense, you asshole!" I said glaring.

"OK sorry, it's just that your expression was priceless." He told me grinning.

"Anyway Bella, have you thought what we're doing?" Victoria asked me with an encouraging smile.

"Well, I honestly don't know. Alice is turning 17." I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"Oh! I know what we can do!" I said excitedly.

"Really?" They asked.

"Well, in my time when you turn 17 and were courting someone, you went to the parents and asked your girl hand in marriage." I explained.

"Are you out of your mind?" Victoria asked me while hitting me on the back of my head.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked while rubbing my poor head.

"Bella, do I need to remind you that we are on the 21 century. Not the 18-century For Christ sakes. Keep up with the times" Victoria berated me.

"Yes Bella, I can imagine Alice's birthday now: _Hello there chief, you see, I'm a 265 years old vampire and your daughter is my girlfriend, and I wish to marry her. So later on I can turn her into one of us so we can spend eternity together." _Emmett said while making fun of me.

"OK so asking her hand in marriage is out of the question." I said grumpily.

"At least for now." Victoria said.

"Umm, can two girls marry?" I asked confused.

"In some states they can." Emmett answered me.

"OK cool."

"Do you really feel that strong for her?" Emmett asked me seriously.

"Of course you dim wit! She is the love of my existence."

"Why don't you give her like a promise ring." Victoria told me.

I mulled the idea over for a few seconds, _a ring? That doesn't sound so bad. I think I know what ring I'm going to give her. _I let out a smile at my thoughts.

"Thanks Vic you're the best!" I said while kissing her cheek.

"What about me?" Emmett asked me with a pout.

I rolled my eyes at his antics and gave him a kiss as well. That got him beaming at me in a second.

We left the cafeteria and I headed to my last 2 classes; before I know it I'm in my car heading toward Alice's home.

I parked and noticed that she is alone and that concerns me.

I went to the front door and rang the bell. I waited for a few minutes till a very pale looking Alice greets me at the door.

"Man, you look like shit." It's the first thing I tell her.

"Hello to you too!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It took me by surprise is all."

What did you expect when I see my beautiful girlfriend with her hair unkempt, red nose, shivering body and dark circles under her eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked while putting both of my hands in her face.

"Unless you know a way to cure the flu in this instant, then no, there is nothing you can do." Alice said snapping at me.

I shook my head and kissed her forehead. We went inside and I made sure Alice was comfortable in the living room.

"You didn't have to do this you know." Alice said from the couch, where at least 20 pillows were arranged so she would be comfortable.

"I know, but, you are sick and as your girlfriend, is my duty to make sure you're OK." I said while handing her a cup of tea and some Ny quil.

"Here, drink this. It will make you feel better."

Alice grabbed the steaming cup in her hands and started drinking her medicine.

We sat in front of the TV for a few hours. Alice sneezing every 5 minutes; at least her fever hasn't spiked.

The phone rang and I went to answer it, "Hello."

"Bella?" Chief Swan's voice greeted me on the other line.

"Hi Chief!"

"Care to explain me why Alice didn't answer _her _house phone?" Charlie asked me with an angry tone.

"Alice has the flu and I've been taking care of her." I answer as a matter of fact.

"Alice is sick?" He asked me with a panicked voice.

"Don't worry Chief, I already gave her some medicine. She should be fine in the morning." I explained.

"OK, that's good. Thank you Bella, do you think you could stay the night with her? I have a double shift tonight and I wont be home."

"Of course Chief I'll take care of your daughter." I told him beaming.

Right and no funny business Bella! I mean it." Charlie said before hanging up.

I just shook my head at this and went to the living room, where Alice was slowly waking up.

"Did the phone ring?" She asked me with a raspy voice.

"Yes love, it was your dad. Try not to talk too much." I whisper to her.

I went to the kitchen to make some soup for Alice, so she could take her medicine.

I can proudly say that I managed to make some chicken soup for Alice. I grabbed the tray and went back to the living room.

I shook Alice, " Baby wake up. You need to eat something."

"Mmm. No leave me alone." She rasped and made a notion with her hands.

"Come on baby, just, eat some soup and take your medicine and you can go back to sleep." I cooed her and she grumpily opened her eyes.

I took the soup and started to feed her, I managed to get half the soup gone.

"I don't want anymore soup." Alice whined.

"Ok. Just swallow this." I said handing her some more medicine.

Alice swallowed it and went back to sleep. I kept her in the living room, seeing as she was comfortable here.

The whole night Alice kept coughing and sneezing. At 1 AM I gave her another dose of medicine and she finally fell asleep. Seeing Alice sick, made me realize how fragile the human life is. Up until today, I thought I had to protect Alice from the evil in this world. Funny thing is, I can't protect her from the diseases of the world.

The next morning, Alice woke up looking a lot better. She didn't have a fever or was shivering.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her while giving her some oatmeal.

"A little better. Thanks for everything Bella." She told me shyly.

"If the roles were reversed, you do the same for me." I answered her with adoration in my eyes.

Alice finished her oatmeal and since Charlie was here I decided to leave.

"Well, I have to go now. I love you and I hope you get well soon." I said while kissing her cheek.

"I love you too."

Two days later and Alice was better and to celebrate that. We were hanging out in my house. Right now I am making Alice some dinner. Esme told me that Alice's favorite was grilled chicken with smashed potatoes and cherry tomatoes.

"That looks delicious Bella. Good to know that my teachings didn't go to waste." Esme joked.

"What can I say Esme. I got mad skills." I banter back.

15 minutes later and Alice's meal was ready. I went to my room to tell her just that.

"Baby! Dinner's ready." I announced to Alice while entering my room.

Alice was shaking looking at the window and I felt panic.

"Alice what is it?" I asked her frantically.

She spun around with a fire in her eyes that I haven't seen. She was clutching a picture in her hand. "Why do you have a picture of Siobhan?"

"I-"

"You what Bella? You have a picture of her in your room. You don't even have a picture of us!" Alice yelled at me totally furious.

"Alice, calm down OK."

"I will not calm down Bella. How would you feel if I had a picture of Jacob in my room?"

_OK, so she has a point there. I would totally flip if that happens_.

"I didn't knew that Jacob and you shared a relationship for over 150 years." I said sarcastically to her.

"Very mature Bella. So that's your excuse? Just because you had a relationship with her, that gives you the right to keep pictures of her in your room." At this point, Alice was fuming and there was nothing I could do to calm her down.

"Ali! It's not what you think. The reason I have a picture of Siobhan here is because-" I couldn't finish my explanation because there was a loud crash in the house.

I could smell them. Wolves were in the house! I grabbed Alice to take her somewhere safe. I made a dash to the living room where Emmett and Victoria were fighting two wolves each.

"Alice, try to stay out of harm's way. I need to help them." Without waiting for a response, I went to help my siblings.

Jacob lunged at me, before I could reach my family and we both went crashing through the window.

"Great! You again." I told him while dusting myself off.

Jacob growled at me and with a viciousness I haven't seen in him, attacked me. I blocked most of the attacks, but he had a few good hits.

"OK, now I'm pissed." I said with my game face on.

I was ready to kill him but before I could touch him. Siobhan appeared and hit me.

"We meet again." Siobhan said with a grin on her face. I growled at her and lunged to kill her as well. She made a dash and was behind me. Grabbing my neck. _Oh no!_ Was my last thought before everything turned black.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

_Alice Point of View_

Everything was spinning, one moment I was having my first fight with Bella, and the next I was dragged to the living room because the wolves decided to attack the Cullen family.

Right now I am witnessing how Emmett and Victoria are kicking the wolves asses I turn around looking for Bella and cant find her, she is probably fighting a wolf on her own. Carlisle and Esme come rushing to me.

"Alice, are you OK?" Esme asks me worriedly.

"I'm fine Esme, don't worry." I answer.

Suddenly a wolf rushes into the house and the other wolves stop the fight.

"What the hell?" Emmett demands.

"Yeah, why did you stop fighting? Afraid we can kick your ass?" Victoria asked them smugly.

The wolves' reaction was a loud growl from each one of them.

Jacob goes and returns a second later dressed in a pair of shorts.

"We are not afraid. I just decided to stop the fight, because my problem has been taken care of." Jacob responded smugly.

"What do you mean: _your problem has been taken care of?_" I ask him with a glare.

He smiles a sinister smile and answers, "Your Bella is gone!"

"That's NOT true!" I yelled at him.

"Care to explain me what is this?" He asks while handing me what looks like dust.

Carlisle and Esme let out gasps at seeing this.

"That's vampire dust." Carlisle answers.

My eyes widen at this. _No! Bella can't be dead. I refuse to accept this. _My vision starts to get blurry and I can feel myself shaking.

"That's not Bella. My love can't be dead!" I whimper as my tears starts flowing.

"She is dead Alice! She has been dead for over two centuries. I just finished the job." Jacob said with an evil glint.

"You son of a bitch!" Emmett screamed punching him on the ribs.

"You'll pay for this _Leech!" _Jacob screamed at him and in a second was in his wolf form again.

"Bring it on _Fido." _Emmett taunted him.

Jacob lunged at Emmett sending both of them towards the kitchen. You could hear pans, plates and glasses crashing. I cringed at this, because I knew that Emmett and Jacob were killing each other.

Victoria grabbed me and took me out of the way, before Emmett crashed with me.

After that, all of Jacob's pack appeared and they didn't look so happy, in fact, they looked ready to kill us all.

"Enough!" Jacob yelled at them. The pack instantly lowered their heads.

"The treaty will remain. We have taken care of the problem, so we don't have any quarrels with you. See you later."

One by one, the wolves left and Jacob gave me a lingering look. "You know where to find me Alice."

"I'll rather commit suicide than being with you." I told him coldly.

He looked taken aback with my response, but that's how I felt. How could I be with someone who had killed my love?

When the pack left, the rest of the family took off in the direction that Bella has gone to fight.

We got there and found what looked like a fire and some burnt clothes.

"These are Bella's clothes." I whispered.

"I can't believe it. He really did kill her." Victoria said in shock.

"That can't be! Bella is the strongest in our clan. She can't be dead!" Carlisle yelled in frustration.

"How else can you explain all this Carlisle?" Esme asked her husband with a crestfallen look on her face.

I was trying to stay strong and to believe that my Bella wasn't dead, but the facts spoke for themselves. My beautiful vampire was dead and the worst thing is that the last time I saw her we fought. I burst out into tears at my loss. The whole family went to hug me and together, we mourned our loss.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

My alarm was blaring from my nightstand. I didn't want to get up today, or any other day, for the rest of my life.

It's been a week since the fight with the wolves. After our episode in the forest, we all went back to the house and they decided not to tell anyone about Bella. Carlisle and Esme told me that I should say that we broke up and that Bella left to a Boarding school in Europe.

When I told my dad the cover story he asked me if he could shoot Bella, next time he saw her. I yelled at him and then stormed into my room. Things in school had been OK, for the most part anyway. Emmett and Victoria sit with my friends and me at lunch; and people have stopped gossiping about me.

The worst thing that has happened was that Jacob showed up at my house. He came with his dad to watch some game. My dad was happy, thinking, that Jacob and me could rekindle our friendship; how wrong he was. I kept throwing Jacob daggers through my eyes, he tried talking to me but I ignored him.

I tried going back to sleep, but it was futile. I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. I do my business and freshen up and went back to my room. As I was entering I saw a figure sitting on my chair.

"What? No kiss?" The figure said with a crooked grin.

"Bella?" I asked her astonished.

"My name is _Isabella." _ She said with a glare firmly in place.

"I thought you were dead."

Isabella raised an eyebrow at my comment, "You know what I mean." I answer.

She appraised me with a look and slowly made her way towards me.

"Alice. My beautiful Alice." Isabella said with a gentle smile on her lips.

I burrowed my eyebrows, "How can this be? Jacob said that he killed you."

Isabella's glare returned and it was accompanied with a growl. "That filthy _mongrel _told you that he killed me?"

"He told us that Bella was gone."

Isabella let out a sinister smile, "That's true. _Bella_ is gone. Siobhan helped me with that problem."

I widened my eyes at this information. I took a step back and Isabella noticed my movement.

"What's the matter Alice?" She asked me narrowing her eyes a little.

"I want to know what happened."

"Siobhan knocked Bella out and dragged her to a abandoned warehouse; then she performed a spell that allowed me to come back."

"Oh" I said lowering my eyes.

"Anything else?"

"What are you doing in here?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm here because I want to be with you." Isabella answered me.

"Say what?" I asked her astonished.

"You heard me! I want to be with you Alice. Bella wasn't the only one who fell in love with you." Isabella told me with adoration on her crimson eyes.

"You are playing with me. You can't be in love with me!" I said with conviction.

"I am not playing with you and yes I am in love with you. I thought I couldn't feel anything, that vampires couldn't have any kind of emotions. _You_ proved me wrong Alice."

"_I _proved you wrong?" I asked her curiously.

"Yes. If it weren't for you I would be having sex with Siobhan. She is a wild cat in bed." Isabella told me with a far away look.

"Then go and have sex with her and leave me alone!" I yelled and turned around ready to leave my room.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Alice. What did you expect from a whore who has been _alive _for over 400 years. She really knows how to pleasure any man and woman." Isabella explained to me.

"I really don't care if Siobhan is a wild cat in bed. I want Bella back!" I yelled at her in frustration.

Isabella's face change into one of rage, "Get something in that head of yours. Bella is NOT coming back!"

"How can you be so sure?" I asked her trembling.

"I made sure that the pesky soul wouldn't bother me anymore." Isabella explained to me with a devious glint in her eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and my door opened to reveal Jacob and he looked pissed.

"YOU!" Jacob said to Isabella who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought you were gone! Siobhan told me she got rid of you." Jacob said confused.

Isabella straighten up and asked him, "What exactly di Siobhan told you?"

"She told me that Bella was gone." Jacob answered.

"Well…Bella is gone." Isabella explained to him.

Jacob burrowed his eyebrows in confusion and tilted his head to one side. "Then how come you're standing in front of me?"

"I am NOT Bella you piece of scum. My name is Isabella and I'm your worst nightmare. You see, when you made the deal with Siobhan you signed your own death." Isabella finished her little speech with a sneer.

"I can easily kill you." Jacob said with a cocky grin.

In a second, Isabella has Jacob pinned to the wall she is grabbing his balls and apparently, that's giving Jacob a lot of pain.

"You can kill me huh? Guess again boy!" Isabella taunted Jacob and then threw him trough the window. She followed after him and got in his face, "Don't even think in sending your pack mates after me. If you do, they will return to you in pieces. Did you know that shape shifter blood is one of the best?"

Jacob just glared at her and Isabella in return kicked him so hard that he flew 30 feet in the air.

"Well Ali its been fun and all but, its time for me to go. Until next time." In a second Isabella was gone.

I went to the window and Jacob was gone as well. I quickly grabbed my cellphone and dialed Victoria's number.

"_Hey Alice."_

"Victoria, we have a problem."

"_What's wrong?"_

"Bella is not dead. Apparently Jacob made a deal with Siobhan."

"_What kind of a deal?"_

"Well, she brought Isabella back and Bella is gone."

" "

"Victoria? Did you hear me?"

"_Yes. Its just that…we are totally screwed if Isabella is back."_

"Well, she didn't seem that bad to me."

"_You saw her?"_

"Yes."

"Stay in your house. Emmett and I are on our way."

Victoria didn't give time to say bye, she just hang up her phone. I shook my head and went to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

As I was finishing my drink the doorbell rang. I went to see who it was and opened the door to Emmett and Victoria.

"Where the hell is she?" Emmett's booming voice greeted me.

"She is hiding in my closet." I told him sarcastically.

"Really?" He asked me.

Victoria rolled her eyes at this, "Of course not. Aren't you familiar with sarcasm?"

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck, "Not really."

I let out a giggle at their conversation and they both turned their eyes at me.

"What happened Alice?" Victoria asked me worriedly.

"Isabella came to my room and told me a bunch of stuff."

"But wasn't Bella supposed to be gone?"

"Yes. It appears that Siobhan managed to make a spell that allowed Isabella to be free again. She told Jacob that she could get rid of Bella."

Victoria let out a snort at this, "The idiot bought that. What he didn't know was that with Bella gone. Isabella would be free and create mayhem and chaos."

"Victoria, is she really that bad?"

"Alice, Isabella was known as the Scourge of Europe. Siobhan and her would massacre entire villages, just because they thought it was fun."

"She is the worst of the worst and the stupid _Mongrel _had to screw everything up." Emmett commented.

"Isabella said that she wants to be with me." I whispered.

Both vampires shared a look at my comment. Victoria for her part had a confused look and Emmett didn't show any emotion.

"That's not possible. Isabella can't love anybody, it's not in her nature."

"How can you be certain?" I asked.

"Bella told me."

"Oh." I said with a defeated sigh.

"What are we going to do?" I asked them.

"We need to speak with the pack and explain the situation to them. Knowing Isabella, she will go to hunt in La Push and they are going to blame us." Emmett elaborated with a serious expression.

Victoria grabbed her cellphone and called Carlisle, they agreed to meet in the border of La Push.

"All right Alice lets go." Victoria said while grabbing my hand and taking me toward their car.

We climbed Emmett's Jeep and left toward La Push.

15 minutes later we were at the border and Carlisle and Esme were there waiting.

"Oh Alice!" Esme said rushing towards me to give me a hug.

"Esme! Don't worry I'm OK." I said to ease her fears.

"Must have been quite the shock seeing Bella again." Carlisle commented.

"You have no idea."

"Did you speak with Jacob?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

"Yes. He told me that we could meet right here."

"Did he tell you the time he was going to meet?" Esme asked.

"Not really."

"So we could be here for hours?" Victoria half yelled.

"Calm down baby."

Victoria was about to reply when they all stiffen. I turn around and see Jacob standing in the other side looking smug.

"Where is the rest of the pack?" Carlisle asked him.

"I ordered them to patrol as far away from here. They don't need to know about our meeting _leeches._"

"Have it your way then. We are here to discuss that we don't want to be held responsible if Isabella decides to feed in your land." Carlisle informed Jacob.

"She is a Cullen and if she decides to come here, then, the treaty is broken." Jacob said with a half smile.

"Yeah well, we are not the ones who brought Isabella back." Victoria informed Jacob.

Jacob raised his left eyebrow and asked, "What is this deal with Bella and Isabella. Aren't they the same person?"

"Bella wasn't like other vampires. When she was changed, she was known as Isabella. She was a ruthless killer and would cause mayhem everywhere she went. 150 years later we meet and I managed to get Isabella's humanity back in the form of a soul and that's how Bella came to be. Now, you made a deal with a vampire that wanted Isabella back and Bella gone."

"Well, she is still a vampire. We just need to kill her." Jacob said as a matter of fact.

Esme let put a snort at this, "You really think you can kill her? She is 265 years old. She is very strong and cunning. You are just a 16 years old teenager."

Jacob's smile dropped from his face at Esme's comment.

"Why would you want Bella gone?" I asked him.

"I already told you Alice! You shouldn't be with her. You should be with me."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't love you? I love Bella."

"Well according to the _leeches _she is gone. What's stopping you from being with me now that she is out of the way?"

"I don't know? Maybe the fact that YOU orchestrated with a vampire her demise!" I yelled at him.

Jacob was about to respond when he froze in his spot. We turned around and what we saw made my skin crawl.

Isabella was sitting in a wheelchair, in one arm, she had Billy and in the other, she had Rachel.

"Did you know that Native Americans are exquisite?" She told us with a little trail of blood in her chin.

Jacob let out a guttural growl and lunged at Isabella.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**I'm deeply sorry for the delay in this update. I hate it when authors do these kinds of things. I promise it won't happen again.**

The stupid mongrel was lunging at me and he actually shifted mid air, that was impressive.

I threw the bodies and when he was near me I grabbed him by the neck.

"What's the matter _Jakey_?" I asked the wolf with a crooked smirk.

Jacob let out a grunt. "You know, I don't speak wolf. So you need to change back." I punched him hard in the back knowing that with that blow, he was going to change back.

"You piece of shit!" Jacob yelled at me with tears in his eyes.

"Tsk! Watch your language Jacob, what would your father said if he hears you?"

"I'll fucking kill you!"

I made a gesture with my hands and with an eyebrow rose said, "Go ahead. Give me your best shot."

Jacob once again shifted and tried to bite me in the neck. I anticipated his movement and kicked him in his ribs. He let out a whimper and without wasting time I punched him in the face. He went 10 feet and crashed into a tree.

I jumped and straddled him and I began to punch him repeatedly.

Suddenly I heard someone yelled, I turned around and Siobhan was ready to attack Alice.

In a second I was grabbing Siobhan's hand. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked with a menacing tone.

"I was about to have dinner and you?" She told me with a smirk.

I just smiled at her and in a second she went flying through the woods.

I turned around and checked if Alice was injured in any shape.

"I'm fine." Alice said.

"She didn't touch you?"

"No, she was about to attacked me when you appeared."

I was about to respond when Shiv tackled me to the ground.

"Why are you defending her?" She asked me while pinning my arms.

"Because nobody touches what's mine!" I yelled at her.

"You idiot! Haven't you realize that Alice is not yours. She is in love with Bella, not you!"

"She will love me." I said and then kicked her in the ribs.

I stood up and went to her, "I will only say this once Siobhan, so listen carefully. You try harming Alice in any way, shape or form and I will kill you." I said with a cold tone.

"No! I refuse to accept that. I am your sire. You belong to me!" Siobhan said with so much rage.

"I don't belong with you. I belong with her." I said while pointing a finger to Alice, who was a quivering mess.

"A human? The great Isabella is in love with a stupid teenager girl?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them my game face was on and I went to attack Shiv.

As I was nearing her, a figure tackled me. It was Jacob; I grabbed him and threw him where Shiv was. Both of them were on the ground.

"Well, well well if it isn't the _Dynamic duo._" I said mocking them.

"Aren't you quite the pair? Plotting things to get what you both want. Jacob, you should have seen your father's face when I told him what you did. He was so disappointed in you." I said to him while shrugging my shoulders.

"Lets not forget your sister. She was so mad and she was screaming that you have killed them."

Jacob let out a sob at my words, "Is _Jakey _crying?" I asked him with a sinister smile.

I sensed the other shifters nearby, the other Cullen's were slowly regaining consciousness and Siobhan had fled the area.

"Well, it was nice seeing you and all. I have to go you know. See you around." I gave Alice a look and left the area.

I needed to get my strength back so I went to Seattle for a couple of days. After getting my strength back, I started to think of a plan. I needed to get Alice to love me and to kill Siobhan and Jacob.

I went to this old warehouse, where I was staying and went to retrieve something.

It was a medium jar and a soft and white smoke was there.

"You know Bella. No one will know that you are here with me. Our Alice will have to love _me_."

The jar was protected by a spell that a shaman performed. I walked and placed the jar in its sacred place.

"What do you want Demetri?"

"Hello Isabella." He said while stepping out of the shadows.

"I came to let you know that your Alice is safe. Neither Siobhan or Jacob had tried anything."

I smiled at that. "What about the Cullen's?"

Demetri had a smirk on his lips, "Well, they been protecting Alice as well. Especially Emmett and Victoria. Jasper and Rosalie on the other hand."

I narrowed my eyes at this and in a second I was in front of him, "What have they done?"

"They are against in protecting Alice. Rosalie especially, she says that it's not her problem that you are back and that they should let you drain Alice."

"Its that so." I said while grabbing my chin.

"Yes. She also said that Alice had it coming for getting involved with a psychotic vampire."

I narrowed my eyes at this and Demetri at seeing my face took two steps back.

"Anyway, I have to go back to Italy. It was good seeing you again." And with that Demetri left me.

I was left with my thoughts, _Rosalie thinks that Alice had it coming huh and on top of that, she refuses to protect her. Prepare yourself Rosalie…_

Two days later, I was back in Forks and in search of a place to stay. I found an old mansion in the outskirts of town. I managed to get all the stuff from the warehouse to my new home.

Afterwards I went to check out the Cullen's, I approached their property and I could hear that they were going to hunt and that Rosalie was staying behind. _Perfect! Now we can have a few minutes to talk Rosalie Hale. _I waited a few minutes and one by one they all left. Leaving Rosalie alone. I smile at that thought.

I started walking to the house with my hands in my pockets and I started to hum, "_Early one morning, just as the sun was rising I heard a maid sing in the valley below Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me, how could you use, a poor maiden so?" _

I arrived at my destination and knocked the door. A few seconds later Rosalie opened the door; I gave her a smile and she let out a gasp at seeing me.

"Hello Rosalie! Its nice to meet the Ice queen Bitch!" I told her with a cold tone.

She tried to run, but before she could take a step I grabbed her by the neck and took us inside.

"Why don't we have a little chat?" I said to her sweetly.

"What do you want here?" He asked me with a slight tremble in her voice.

I tilted my head to the side and had a far away look for a few seconds.

"Mmh…Lets see. I want you to suffer!" I half yelled at her.

Rosalie looked frightened and tried, with no vain, to escape from my grip.

"Look, I haven't done anything to you. So why don't you leave me alone?"

I let out a laugh at this and then threw Rosalie trough a window. Before she could reach the ground I grabbed her by the collar of her blouse.

"YOU! Refused to protect my Alice and when Bella was around you didn't approved of the relationship. Bella was a goody two shoes and I am not. And guess what? You are about to meet the _psychotic vampire_." When I finished, I started torturing her with a few techniques that I learned 200 years ago.

"You think you are so tough. The Cullen's think that you are this woman with an attitude and that no one can touch you. You are nothing but a pathetic excuse of a vampire. You may be beautiful on the outside, but on the inside you are a selfish, rotten being." I said with a glare.

Rosalie let out a whimper and I could see the unshed tears.

"What's the matter _Rosie_? Did I strike a nerve?" I asked her with a crooked smirk.

Rosalie glared at me with so much hate, "You think Alice would want to be with you? Please Isabella, you are a vicious murderer. You get off in other people's suffering. Nobody could ever love you!"

I narrowed my eyes and decided to apply another torture technique that had Rosalie screaming in pain for half an hour.

I was sitting in the living room with my feet on the coffee table. I saw my watch and realized that the family was taking their time getting their dinner.

"You know, your family is taking their time and where is your precious husband?"

"When Jasper gets here, he will kill you."

"He can try."

I heard a crash and turned around to see furious Jasper ready to kill me.

I dodge out of the way and he tumbles. He got in a crouch and was snarling at me.

"You piece of scum. What have you done to my wife?" Jasper said with a glare.

"I gave her what she deserved!" I said and with unnatural speed I grabbed Rosalie by the neck. My grip was a strong one and Jasper halted his movements when he saw what I was about to do. "Move one inch and I'll kill your wife."

"You really are a monster."

"Tell me Jasper, why am I a monster? At least I didn't refuse to protect a human."

Jasper looked ashamed at that and I had to smirk, knowing that I hit a nerve in him.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

Rosalie was still whimpering in my hands and jasper looked like he was in immense agony.

"Killing Rosalie will be a waste. If you refuse to protect my Alice again, I'll make sure that you will suffer in a hell dimension for centuries." With that said, I released Rosalie from my grip and left.

I went back to my house and waited there for a few days. In those days I keep getting this memories of Alice and Bella together. How I wished to have that, for her to love me, like I love her.

I made my way to the hospital to pay a little visit to Carlisle.

I arrived there and went to the reception where a lovely nurse greeted me.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

"Hello there, my name is Bella Cullen and I'm here to see my father." I told her with a smile.

"You are one of Dr. Cullen's daughter?" She asked me surprised.

"Yes I am. Is he available?"

"He is in a surgery right now, but you can wait for him in his office."

"Right! Can you show me the way and please don't tell him I am here. I want to surprise him."

"Don't worry. I'll be our little secret."

The nurse took me through the elevator and in the 3rd floor was Carlisle's office. She opened the door and led me in. She excused herself and left me.

I looked around and he had all his diplomas and a few pictures of his precious family.

Ten minutes later he arrived and when he saw me sitting in his chair, he froze.

"Hello _daddy." _I said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me with a menacing look.

"What? No hug?" I asked with a wounded look.

"Stop playing games Isabella. I should kill you for what you did to Rosalie."

"She had it coming. Who the hell does she think she is refusing to protect my Alice?"

"_Your _Alice? You mean Bella's Alice right. You have no right to stake a claim on her. Last time I checked she is in love with Bella, not you."

I narrowed my eyes at that comment and let out a hiss.

"She will love me."

"What makes you think that will happen?" Carlisle asked me.

"She fell in love with Bella, she can fall in love with me as well." I told him smugly.

"Bella is warm hearted and she is trying to redeem herself. She helps people you eat them. You really think Alice can love someone like you?"

I closed my eyes at that. "Why does everyone compares me with _Bella_? She is gone and won't be coming back."

Carlisle flinched at my tone of voice, "Why don't you want her back?"

"She is my jail. She takes out my freedom." As I finished, I let out a sigh. I rubbed my eyes with my hands.

"The reason you are not a pile of dust Carlisle is that you have protected Alice."

Carlisle gave me a confused look at this.

"You heard me. But you can't protect her against Siobhan. I'm the only one who can do that. Not even your Emmett could beat her."

"We don't need your help with that. There are six of us and we can mange just fine."

I let out a laugh at that, "You really think that you can kill her? Don't be stupid! We are talking about a powerful vampire that has been feeding of humans for over 400 years. Get real Carlisle! I will protect Alice against Siobhan and the stupid wolves."

I got up from the chair and left his office. I made my way toward Alice's house.

I arrived there twenty minutes later and saw the cruiser there.

I went to knock the door and a few seconds later Alice opened the door.

"Isabella?" Alice asked me shocked.

"Hello my love." I greeted her with a smile.

"I am not your love."

I heard movement and a second later Charlie appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked me with a furious expression on his face.

"You have some nerve showing up here, after everything you put my little girl trough."

"I'm here because I want to fix things with Alice." I said to them with a soft smile.

Charlie shared a look with Alice and with a slight nod from Alice, Charlie left.

I made a motion to enter the house, but Alice blocked my path with her hand.

"You're not letting me in? Why?" I asked my Alice confused.

"I am not risking my father's life. After what you did to Rosalie. How can you be so cruel?"

I took a deep breath and looked Alice in the eyes, she had such a beautiful eyes. "Look, Rosalie had t coming. She refused to help the Cullen's in protecting you." I explained to her with a pleading tone.

She gave me an: _are you kidding me? _Look, "That's not an excuse! Bella wouldn't have done that!"

I exploded when she mentioned _Bella, _"Bella is a weak and pathetic being. She couldn't protect you against Rosalie. Did you know that Rosalie told your _precious Bella _that it was an stupid idea to pursue a relationship with you."

Alice didn't know what to say to that piece of information. I closed my eyes again and when I opened them I saw Alice giving me an almost loving look. When she realized that I was looking she fixed her features and gave me a glare.

"Alice, the only thing I want is your love. You told Bella that you didn't care about her past and that you accepted that."

Alice lowered her eyes at that and I put my fingers in her chin. "Please Alice, give yourself a chance to love me." Slowly I lean in and Alice didn't shy away. I smile at that, when our lips were about to touch. I heard a clapping sound. I turned around and Siobhan was standing there with a smug look on her face.

"Did I interrupt something?"


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**You can follow me on twitter: Silvanarobles86.**

"_Siobhan."_ I snarled her name like it was dirt. I crouched in front of Alice ready to attack her.

"Tsk Isabella, that is not the way of greeting your sire." Siobhan said while approaching us.

"Get inside." I told Alice without taking my eyes off of the vampire in front of me.

"No, let her stay." And with that, she lunged at me; I met her halfway and we began fighting.

I was growling and trading punches, I managed to land a few good kicks and punch on her, Siobhan, on the other hand could hardly hit me. Out of nowhere I felt something on my back and when I turned around I was met with the snout of Jacob Black. I threw him away when another wolf came and collided with me, sending me through the forest.

I got up quickly and three wolves were surrounding me.

"Oh look, if it isn't the pack of _fleas _from La Push." I said with a smirk.

The three wolves growled at me and attacked me at the same time. I managed to dodge two, but the third one did strike me on the ribs.

Meanwhile, Siobhan came with Alice on her grip and they climbed a tree.

I was still fighting the wolves but they were gaining the upper hand. I tried to knock them down, but they had the advantage of communicating with each other.

Two of the wolves grabbed both of my arms and Jacob came to me to rip my head apart.

Siobhan joined and grabbed my legs: there was no way I could break free from them. I saw Alice and she had tears on her cheeks. I mouthed an: _I love you _and prepared myself to die.

Jacob was about to rip my head when three wolves appeared out of nowhere and knock Siobhan and Jacob down. The distraction served me to detangle myself from the other two and I attacked one of the wolves. He tried to finish the job, but he wasn't that strong. We trade a few blows and I managed to grab him from the neck, he started trashing trying to break free. I grabbed his neck and broke it and proceed to drink from him.

Drinking from a shape shifter always gives vampires a lot of strength and not many vampires manage to do this, due to the horrible scent that they carry.

I drain him dry and threw the body away. Jacob and the other wolf were frozen in the spot. The other three wolves were shocked as well and Siobhan had a look of fear on her face.

"Well its' been fun and everything but I got to go. See you all later." Siobhan fled after that.

I turned around and Jacob and the others were gone as well, leaving me with the three wolves that had come to my aid.

"Thanks for helping me Sam, Leah and Seth." I told them while turning around so they could shift back.

Alice came up to me and when she was at arms length, she slapped me and started yelling at me, "How can you be so heartless! How can you kill someone like that?"

"I was only defending myself!" I yelled back.

"No you weren't. You wanted to kill them all and you expect me to love you?" Alice said with an incredulous tone.

I was about to respond when the wolves interrupted our discussion.

"We better head back Alice or your father will start wondering where you are." Sam told her while walking back.

I followed them silently and stayed in the shadows until Alice was safe in her room.

I went to talk with Sam and the others "I wanted to thank you for saving me back there. I know that I don't deserve your aid."

"No you don't, but Bella saved us once and we owe her." Leah responded.

I nodded my head and was ready to leave when Seth stopped me.

"I have a question for you."

I turned around and nodded my head to let him know that I was listening.

"How can you kill people without feeling remorse?"

I smirk in response and answer him, "I don't have to feel remorse, and it's not in my nature. You see, some vampires retain some of their humanity when they are changed. It depends on how you are sired; in my case, I was changed very violently and because of that I couldn't retain my humanity."

Leah gave me an inquisitive look, "But you claim to love Alice. How can you do that if you don't have your humanity?"

I smiled at the thought of Alice and answer to Leah, "When Bella felt in love with Alice, I fell in love with her too. I don't understand how that happened, but, it did and I am very happy for that."

"Yeah, but she doesn't loves you. She loves _Bella." _Leah said with a glare.

"_Bella _is gone! Alice has to learn how to love _me!_" I hissed at them.

"Enough!" Sam said with a commanding tone. "I don't give a shit about your feelings toward Alice. _You _killed Paul a former pack mate. If you harm anyone I care about I will kill you _leech._" With that they left me in the forest.

_He can try, I am stronger thanks to the blood of the shape shifter, now, I can kill Siobhan._

I walked back towards Alice's house and saw that the lights were out. I listened and Alice was still awake and I made my way towards her bedroom. I enter without making a sound.

I enter her room and she was sitting on her desk browsing her laptop.

"Alice." I whisper.

She let out a startled gasp and put her hand in her heart.

"Isabella! You scared me! Why are you in my room?" She glared at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and gave her a smile, "I wanted to talk with you."

She stood up from the chair and made her way towards her bed. "About what?" She asked me while getting ready to sleep.

"About why Bella had a picture of Siobhan in her room." I said nonchalantly.

She spun around so fast at my topic and I had to smile at that. She looks so cute.

"Explain to me why should I listen to you? Last time I checked you are a manipulative, liar and vicious monster. You killed someone in front of me and yet, you claim to love me." Alice said seething.

I widened my eyes at her speech and took a few steps back, "Easy tiger! I may be a vicious monster but I don't lie. What's the point in lying?"

Alice softened her posture and eyes, "Isabella if you love me that much, why don't you let Bella back?"

I narrowed my eyes at this and in a flash was in front of her. "Your precious _Bella _is gone! She is not coming back. Alice please give me a chance; I know you can learn to love me."

Alice starts crying and I gather her in my arms and to my immense surprise she hugs me back. _I never thought I could be this happy, if there is a heaven is right here in her arms. _I stroked her back for a few minutes and she calms down.

"Isabella…I do love you, but I love Bella more." Alice confesses to me.

"What?" I asked her incredulous.

"You heard me! When Bella told me about you. I know I fell a little bit in love with you. But the fact is, that I love Bella more, she is so nice and warmhearted and she likes to help people and redeem herself for everything that _you _have done!" The last part she said it with a glare directed at me.

I didn't know what to say at that. Alice did love me and, knowing that, gave me a feeling of happiness that I couldn't explain.

"Alice, my beautiful love can I kiss you?" I asked her hopefully.

Alice's eyes widened at my request and she let go of my arms. She started to pace her room and she ran her hand through her spiky locks.

"I can't do that!" She said with a trembling voice.

"Why not? You said it yourself, you love me!" I said while approaching her.

Alice started trembling and I gather her in my arms and without warning I pressed my lips to hers.

Alice, for a few seconds didn't responded to my kiss, but when I started to nibble her lips, she couldn't hold it anymore and kissed me back.

Kissing Alice was the best feeling ever. It was the best aphrodisiac that has ever existed, not even drinking virgin blood could compare to the feeling.

After a few minutes of kissing, she let go of me and when she opened her eyes and realized it was I; she put her hand in her mouth and started crying.

"I think you should leave Isabella."

"I love you." I told her.

"And I love Bella more." I nodded at that and left Alice's room.

I went to Seattle for a few days and I tried to hunt like I did back in the day. I didn't feel any remorse while draining my victims but I couldn't get Alice out of my head.

I went back to Forks and spied on the Cullen's and Alice and found out that Alice's birthday was in two days. I smile at that and I knew what to give her for her birthday.

I went back to Seattle and dialed a number, "I need you to come here in the next hour."

I started to prepare for everything that I needed for Alice's present. The hour passed quickly and the person I was waiting came.

"You called me vampire."

"Yes."

"What is it that you want?"

"I need you to put the soul back where it belongs."

The shaman gave me a surprised look, "Are you sure of that?"

I let out an unneeded breath and nodded my head.

"Very well. I never thought I see the day when Isabella would do something like that. You'll be rewarded by this act."

"Cut the crap witch boy and do the spell quickly." I said with an annoyed sigh.

The shaman gathered all the ingredients and I took the jar out of its hiding place.

"You win _Bella; _I hope you can make Alice happy and please kick Siobhan's ass for me." I ended with a smirk.

"Everything is ready vampire. Please step in the circle."

I did what he told me and he started chanting; at first I didn't felt anything but, suddenly I felt an immense pain that started in my chest and spread all trough my body. The last thing I thought before losing consciousness was Alice's beautiful face.

_Where am I? What the hell happened? Where are the wolves and Alice! My family. _I got up with a start and looked around. I walked and there was a piece of paper in a table.

I took it and read it: "_You are back Bella. The vampire Siobhan performed a spell that made you loose your soul and allowed your other half to be out." _I let out a gasp at this, knowing that if Isabella was here, she probably made a mess of things. _"You'll remember what happened in a short time but the most important thing that she did was allowing you to be back, so you could be with your soul mate and because of that selfless act I put a protection in your soul and I'm allowing you to be able to eat human food and drinks. You'll still need the blood to survive. Welcome back Bella."_

I sat in the chair and slowly everything came back to me. I remember all the lives that Isabella took, including Jacob's family and that Paul guy.

I started whipping at that, knowing that I couldn't take anything back and dreading my family's reaction at my return.

I went to the bedroom and found another note; it was from Isabella.

"_Bella, try not feel guilty for what I did. I needed to do that so we could be stronger to take out Siobhan. The reason I took Jacob's family was for revenge. He tried to end you! He was the one who set me free and as for Paul, well he had it coming for messing with me. You don't remember now but Alice's birthday is today. Go and be with her, she misses you and it would make her happy to see you again. The shaman made sure that I cannot be free again, but I'll always be with you."_

I smiled at the note and tilted my head to the side; _I know you'll always be with me Isabella. At least now you won't be able to hurt anyone._

With a sigh I left the warehouse and made my way toward the mall, where I was going to buy Alice's gift.

After a few hours I managed to find what I was looking for and after thanking the clerk. I made my way back to Forks and while I was going back, I remember everything: the way Isabella took pleasure in killing all her victims. The way she tortured Rosalie and the Black's. There were other things that she did like turning Siobhan's down and proclaiming her love to Alice. I didn't know what to feel about that. At least she didn't force herself on her.

I arrived in Forks at the evening. I went to my house first; but there was no one there. I searched for them in the forest, but their scent wasn't that strong there, that only left one place: Alice's house.

I made my way toward them and sure enough all of my family was here including Jasper and Rosalie.

I stood there, outside her house for fifteen minutes; _Man up Bella! And get inside that house!_

I took a deep breath and made my way to the door and proceed to knock.

Alice opened the door and I gave her a tentative smile.

"Hi Ali."

"Bella?" She asked me incredulous.

I gave her a soft smile and nodded my head, "Yes it's me. I'm back."

Alice lunged at me and proceeds to kiss me with a passion I didn't know existed in her. I kissed her back and held her in my arms.

"Oh my love! How much I missed you. I'm sorry for everything. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." I told her with a sad look.

Alice just gave me a look, "Bella I love you. I know we need to talk about everything that happened but, can we just enjoy this moment?"

I gave her a loving smile, "Of course."

She pulled me inside the house and everyone let out gasps at seeing me.

Alice squeezed my hand and told everyone, "Its ok guys. Its Bella."

Carlisle gave me a long look and I had to smile at that, if someone could recognize me he is the one.

"Bella!" He screamed and proceeds to give me a hug.

"Hello dad!"

Esme and the others rushed to greeted me. Rosalie and Jasper being the exception and I understood why.

Charlie appeared with the cake and when he saw me, his face became red with rage.

"What the hell is she doing in here?" He screamed and the smile that I had in my face suddenly dropped.

"Chief…" I tried to explain but he put the cake down and pulled out his gun pointing it at me.

Everyone as silent and Alice was afraid of what was about to happen.

"Dad?"

"She broke your heart Alice. I don't want you to be with her. She is not good for you." Charlie said with an angry face.

"You are right Charlie. She is a soulless monster." Jacob said from the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked Jacob.

"She is a vampire." Jacob said with an evil smirk.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**Thanks to everyone who has left a review. I am really happy that you like my story.**

I was in shock and either my family or me could move. The stupid _mongrel _had the audacity to look smug, like he just won the lottery or something.

Alice was trembling and her heart was pounding. I tried to calm her down, but it was pointless.

"You're kidding right Jacob?" Charlie said with a suspicious voice.

"I am not kidding! They are vampires Charlie and your daughter is dating one of them!" Jacob yelled trying to make his point valid.

Charlie gave me a long look maybe he was trying to see if what Jacob said was true. He approached me slowly never taking his eyes off of me.

"You are a vampire?"

I closed my eyes and with a deep sigh nodded my head. _You are dead Jacob!_

"My daughter is dating a vampire. This is like that show of the 90's _Buffy The Vampire Slayer!_" Charlie squealed.

"I love vampires! They are my favorite mythological creatures! They are so awesome, they are better than the stupid werewolves." Charlie exclaimed grinning like a mad man.

Jacob was seething at Charlie's reaction, "What the hell Charlie! This is serious stuff. She is a killer!"

Alice decided to intervene in that moment, "What did you want to accomplish today Jacob? You came here, ruined my birthday celebration with your presence and on top of that you told my dad the Cullen's secret!"

In that moment I turned to Charlie and asked him, "Charlie may I take the garbage out?"

He gave me a bewildered look and nodded his head. In a flash I was in front of Jacob and grabbed him by the throat and threw him outside.

He landed in a pool of mud and I had to grin at the sight. "Oh look! _Jakey _is taking a bath!"

"You bitch!" He screamed and shifted.

I was in a crouch ready for any attack he could come up with. He launched at me and I grabbed him by his balls and squeeze them so hard that he lost consciousness.

I took him deep in the forest and left him there and went back to Alice's house. When I got there, Carlisle was explaining everything to Charlie.

"So Bella, how old are you?" Charlie asked me excited.

I shifted nervously without meeting his eyes. Alice grabbed my hand and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"I'm 265." I answer him.

He opened his mouth and his eyes were open like saucers. "For real! Man, I bet you have seen so many things! I bet you met some interesting people." He said with a smile on his face.

I was speechless, how can he be so understanding of this situation.

"You are so cool Charlie!" Emmett boomed.

The others chuckle at this and I nodded my head vigorously.

"Dad? You aren't mad?" Alice asked him in a whisper.

Charlie turned and met his daughter's eyes, "I am not mad sweetie. I've seen you with Bella. You two are meant to be."

His face became serious and asked me, "What I don't understand is why did you left my daughter these past weeks?"

My family and I shared a look; we didn't know how to handle that kind of question.

"Charlie…" Carlisle's voice broke the tense atmosphere.

"Yes Carlisle."

"I think we need to sit down and explain to you everything."

I asked Carlisle very fast if I needed to be here and he said no.

"Alice, can we go somewhere where we can talk?" I asked my beautiful love.

"I don't know. Don't you need to be here?"

"No, I already asked Carlisle and he said we can go."

Carlisle cleared his throat and got Charlie's attention, "Can we sit down? This is going to be a long story." He said with a chuckle.

"Of course! Please let's take a seat." Charlie said with excitement.

I gave him a confused look and then left the house with Alice by my side.

We walked for a few minutes and went to a clearing nearby. The night was beautiful; there was a clear sky and an almost full moon.

I hugged Alice from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder. She leans in to me and let out a deep breath.

"Mi amor te amo con toda mi alma." I said to her in Spanish.

"Yo tambien te amo muchisimo. Nunca me vuelvas a dejar." She said back with a tremble in her voice.

I turned her around so we were facing each other. I got lost in her beautiful eyes and with a gentle smile I lean in to kiss her. She met me halfway and we kissed with so much love.

It was a kiss filled with longing and love, the kind of kiss that two lovers give each other after a long separation.

After a few minutes of kissing, we broke apart and I rested my forehead against hers.

"Oh my beautiful angel! I missed you so much. I promise you that I will never leave your side again. Not even death can keep us apart."

Alice gave me another kiss after my declaration, "Shhh baby. We are together now and nothing will keep us apart. I want to be with you forever Bella."

Alice was looking into my eyes when she said that last part. _Yay! She wants forever with me! I'm so happy and so in love with her! I bet that when I change her she will be the most beautiful vampire in the whole world. The other vampires are going to be so jealous of me._

Alice was waving a hand in front of my eyes and that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Are you OK? I was calling your name for five minutes."

If I could blush I would be five shade of red right now. "I'm fine." I told her quickly.

She gave me one last look and shook her head while muttering, "Must be old age."

I refrained myself from answering that comment. I know I am old, but does she have to acknowledge that?

"Anyway, seeing as is your birthday today. I got you something." I told her grinning.

She let out a squeal and started bouncing on her feet. "Give me my present!" She said while extending her hands in front of me.

I smiled at her antics and searched in my pocket for the little box.

"Here is your present my love! Happy birthday!" I said and stole a kiss from her.

She ripped the paper and opened the box. Inside was a claddagh ring: a white gold band, in the center there is a heart with a crown and holding the heart are two hands.

"Bella, this is beautiful." Alice said awed by the present. "Can you put it on?"

I smiled, "Of course. I am going to put it with the heart facing you. That means that you belong to someone."

Alice stood there looking at her ring with a beaming smile on her face.

"I know that we only been together for a short period of time Bella but I know that I love you and…" Alice said nervously.

"And what? Ali, you can tell me anything." I whispered to her.

Alice took a deep breath and looked into my eyes, "I want to make love with you Bella. I want to give myself to you. I want us to become one."

For the second time in a span of a few hours, I was speechless. Alice wanted to consummate our relationship. I have thought of this moment for a thousand times.

"OK Alice. I see that you are sure and I am very happy to finally give myself to you." I told her with darkening eyes.

We kissed again but this time there was an urgency and passion that weren't there in our previous kisses. Slowly I broke the kiss and we left toward her house.

We arrived there a few minutes later and all the lights were out, Alice and I shared a look at this and slowly I went to check if everything was OK.

When we got to the door, there was a note attached on the door.

_We took Charlie back to the house so we could explain everything there._

_Carlisle._

I let out a huge grin at this and opened the door. Alice and I went straight to her room.

As soon as I closed the door Alice was pinning me on the wall with her legs wrapped around my waist. My hands were holding her ass and we were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh Bella! I want you so much." Alice said with half lidded eyes.

"Alice, the things you do to me." I said while unbuttoning her blouse. I started to kiss her neck and Alice let out a loud moan. I grinned because I found a love spot.

Slowly we undressed each other, both of us teasing the other. We explored our bodies and we took our time discovering and cherishing every part of skin that was revealed.

I led Alice to her bed where I made sweet love to her. Afterwards we were both snuggling under her covers; Alice had a leg wrapped around me and her head was resting on my chest.

"Mm Bella, that was wonderful." Alice said while drawing patterns with her fingertips.

"I don't have words to describe the feelings you evoke when you made love to me baby." I told her while giving her a kiss on her head.

"That god huh?" Alice said with a cocky grin.

I chuckle at that and kissed her on the lips. After a few seconds we broke apart and resume our previous position.

"I know you are tired. Please sleep my love." I whispered to her.

Alice tightened her grip on me and told me, "I don't want to sleep. I am afraid that all of this is a dream and I'm going to wake up without you by my side."

I closed my eyes at hearing this and if vampires could cry, I would be.

"Ali. I am not going anywhere. Isabella wanted you to be happy, that's why I am back. She sacrificed her freedom for you."

Alice didn't said anything at my revelation, she just kept her hold on me and after a few minutes, she fell asleep.

I closed my eyes and went into my medative state. Everything stared to change and I found myself in a white room and in the center of it, there was a figure.

"Isabella?" I asked astonished.

"_We finally meet Bella." _She said turning around and making her way towards me.

"How?"

"_The spell that shaman used, it allows me to come and visit when you are unconscious."_

"Are you going to try and break free?"

"_No. I know that Alice loves you more but, if the need ever arises. I will break free."_

"What do you mean if the need ever arises?" I asked her narrowing my eyes.

"_I mean if you are too weak to protect our Alice. I will arise and protect her. Even if it means I have to kill someone in the process."_

I gave her a look and nodded my head, she gave me a smile and slowly everything became blurry.

When I opened my eyes I was back in Alice's room. I took a deep un-needed breath and Alice stirred in my arms.

"Bella?" She asked me half asleep.

"Shh. I'm here." I whisper.

"Mmmm." She purred and went back to sleep.

I stood there for a couple of hours, brooding for everything that had happened with Isabella. I know I shouldn't feel guilty, but she did screw some lives in a matter of weeks. Even though I was stronger, thanks to the shifter's blood. I felt guilty he didn't deserve that kind of death. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't heard Alice calling my name until she nearly screamed at me.

"What?" I asked her startled.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine. I was thinking of everything that happened." I told her and I was about to kiss her, when she pulled away.

I gave her a confused and hurtful look. "Alice why did you pull away?"

She gave me a sheepish look, "I have morning breath. Let me freshen up so I can kiss you."

Without waiting for my answer she got up from the bed and I could see her naked body.

I gulped at the sight; she truly was a beautiful woman and she was all mine!

Two minutes later, she came back and straddled my waist.

She kissed me long and hard and when we broke apart she asked me with a grin, "Ready for round two?"

I let out a devious grin and proceed to ravish her.

It's been a week since that morning. I went back to school and at first, the kids were whispering about my coming back. Angela and Erick welcomed me with open arms and things were getting back to normal.

Charlie for his part was very supportive and he was pretty pissed at Jacob for allowing my other half to come back. Even though, it was Isabella who had killed Charlie's best friend, he blamed Jacob for the whole ordeal. I asked Charlie about that and he explained that if Jacob hadn't allied himself with a vengeful vampire, none of this would have happened.

Right now we were in the cafeteria. Alice was eating her lunch and I know that I can eat human food. I wanted to surprise Alice with that.

"Alice, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" I asked her with a loving smile.

Alice gave me a smile, "Are you going to eat me?

I raised my eyebrow at that, "Among other things."

She chuckle at that and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I would love to have dinner with you."

I let out a grin and said, "It's a date!"

After lunch I made my way to the gym, seeing as this was my last class for the day. I changed at joined Coach Clapp.

"Cullen! I am glad you are back. The team was not the same without you."

"I'm glad to be back Coach. Are we having a game this Saturday?"

"Yes we are."

"Good."

After gym I went to change and made my way towards the library, where Alice was expecting me. I joined her on the floor and together we read a book of love poems.

"Guess what?" I said while exiting the school.

"What?" She asked me smiling.

"We have the house to ourselves this lovely afternoon."

"Really!" Alice squealed.

I smile at her enthusiasm and went to my car. I opened the door for her and in a matter of seconds I was on my way to the house.

We entered the house and Alice was attacking my lips with so much passion. I growled at this, "Baby if you keep this up. We wont make it to my room."

Alice gave me open mouthed kisses all over my neck and slowly licked my ear, "Who says I want to go to your room."

I groaned at this and with careful steps I took us both to the living room. I laid her down and began kissing her; and just as I was about to undress her I felt a sharp pain on my head.

The pain was unbearable; I grabbed my head and started screaming because of the intensity of the pain. _What's happening? This is not normal._

I slowly opened my eyes and saw five black robbed figures. The one in the center was yelling at the one n the end to stop and when the pain left I could see who they were.

"Master Aro?" I asked shocked.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

The Volturi stood in front of Alice and I; the latter had tears in her eyes after witnessing the torture that Jane, one of the guards, gave me.

"My child! I am deeply sorry." Aro's voice rang in the room.

Slowly I stood up and took hold of Alice's hand in my own. Aro approached me and gave me a hug, which I returned with affection. The others had smiles on their faces and Alice had a look of confusion in her eyes.

"Master Aro, I would like to introduce you to my mate Alice Swan." I said with a smile.

Alice, for her part, extended her hand towards Aro and he shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan. I can see that Bella is very happy with you."

Alice gave him a shy smile, "The honor is mine Master Aro."

Jane was giving Alice a death glare and I growled at that. When Jane realized that I was growling at her a blinding pain took hold of my body, and once again I was on the floor. I took a deep breath and concentrate in not feeling the pain. After a few seconds I managed to rise to my feet and with a snarl I attacked Jane.

I took hold of her neck and slammed her in the wall, "Now Jane, I would like to know why are you attacking me?"

Jane struggled in my hold and with a hiss answered me. "Don't tell me you don't remember! You told me you loved me!"

Alice gasped at this revelation and I merely rolled my eyes at this, "That was Isabella and the only reason she said that was because she wanted to sleep with you."

I dropped her in the floor and Jane gave me a confused look.

"What?" I asked her.

"Isabella told me that I was her mate." Jane told me.

"I know what Isabella told you, but that was 200 years ago. Isabella is no longer free and we both love Alice, if you don't believe me, ask Demetri."

Jane turned and gave Demetri a look that says, "Explain now!"

"Right! Well Bella is correct. I had contact with Isabella a few weeks ago and she asked me to protect Alice. She explained to me what she felt toward the human and that is a mate bond." Demetri explained to Jane with a serious look.

"Demetri is correct and that is the reason we are here today. As rulers of the vampire world, it is a custom to meet a vampire's mate for the first time." Marcus said in his grave voice.

In a flash Jane was in front of me and without warning she kissed me. I was too stunned to respond but before I could do something Alice surprised me.

"Get your filthy hands off of my girlfriend you whore!" Alice screamed and grabbed Jane.

As soon as Jane was off of me Alice turned around and gave me a passionate kiss, which, I happily returned.

"Hot!" Felix booming voice interrupted me.

I turned around to see him and he only gave me a wink.

"Don't mind us, please continue." Felix said with a grin on his face.

Aro cleared his throat and gave us a smile, "If I had any doubt that Alice wasn't your mate. It has vanished. The way she behaved toward Jane is indication of her feelings of you Bella."

I beamed at Aro and the others let out chuckles at my expression.

"Anyway, you know you can count on us anytime. We know that you've been having troubles with the locals here and with Siobhan. Please let us know if we can be of assistance." Marcus told me with a kind smile.

"Thank you for your support Master Marcus." I said and turned to talk with Jane, "Look, I am very sorry for what Isabella made you believe. I know there is someone out there for you."

Jane gave me a sweet smile, "Nah! It's ok Bella and besides…Isabella wasn't that good in the sack. I had better."

I gave her a smile and nodded when her words registered in my mind.

"Hey!" I said mortified.

The whole room erupted in laughter at my expense and Alice gave me a quick kiss.

"Shh baby, you rock my world in the sack." Alice told me with a grin.

Jane huffed at this and said, "Bella must be your first then."

Alice gave her an embarrassed look and refrain on making more comments about my performance in the bedroom.

"As fun as it is to stay and embarrassed you more, we must go. Bella it was nice seeing you again and please visit us in Volterra." Aro said cheerfully.

I nodded my head and with a bow they left.

As soon as they left, I took Alice by the waist and kissed her deeply. She moaned in my mouth and I took her to the couch.

I lay her down and attacked her hot spots, eliciting moans from her; my hands were roaming all her body and when I was about to remove her shirt and bra a whistle broke me from my trance.

"Lesbo action! Hell yeah!" Emmett's booming voice could be heard from the doorway.

By now I was furious. I leapt from the couch and in a second I was in front of Emmett.

"Did I interrupt anything?" He asked me innocently.

I just gave him a smile and with in human speed gave him a wedgie.

Emmett let out a _very _manly squeal and Victoria was laughing so hard that she had to grab her stomach.

"That's for interrupting me! What do I need to do to get laid in the house?" I asked no one in particular.

Alice was silently laughing and said, "Well baby, what did you expect in a house full of vampires?"

She had a point there; "Next time I am taking you to a motel that is nearby." I told her smiling.

Alice's face went from happy to angry in a split of second and with a glare she told me. "You are NOT taking me to a motel so we can have sex! Understood?"

I nodded my head vigorously, "Yes I understand."

Victoria, who had been watching the whole thing snorted. "Oh Bella you are so pussy whipped."

I was about to respond when Alice crashed her lips against mine. We kissed that way for a few seconds and when we broke free we were both smiling.

"Can you take me home my love?" Alice asked me.

"You don't have to ask. Come on." I said while holding my hand to hers.

I took her home and said goodnight and went back to the house.

Back in the house, Esme and Carlisle were waiting for me.

"Bella dear! Can we talk with you for a minute?" Esme asked me with a loving smile.

"Yes of course." I said smiling.

We went to Carlisle's office and we took our seats. Carlisle had a troubled look on his face.

"Bella, I think we need to move from Forks." Carlisle said with a serious expression.

"What!" I said standing up.

"Bella Cullen! Try to calm down." Esme told me sternly.

"Calm down? Carlisle just told me that he thinks we should move." I said raising my voice.

"The reason I am considering this is due to the recent events that took place against the wolves. I think that they are going to star a war against us." Carlisle said with a worried expression.

"Do I need to remind you that its because of their stupid Alpha that those events took place?" I said with an exasperated look.

"I know that Bella, but I don't think the wolves will care about that." Carlisle said as a matter of fact.

I gave them a long look and with a smirk I said, "Let them come and declare war on us. I will extinguish each one of them."

Esme and Carlisle shared a panic look, "Isabella?"

"No, I am still Bella but that doesn't mean that she doesn't live within me. There is going to be a time when she will come back." I explained them.

"Getting back at our main topic, if you want to move, do it. I am not going with you my mate lives here and I am not going to abandon her just because some _flea bags _wants to start war with us." I told them seriously. "Besides I have the Volturi support."

"The Volturi?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yes, the Volturi were here this afternoon. They wanted to meet Alice and to check if she is really my mate. At first they were skeptical, but, when Jane attacked me Alice came to my rescue and that's when they realized our bond." I explained them with a smile.

Carlisle was deep in thought and Esme looked relieved. After a few seconds they both relaxed their faces and gave me a smile.

"And you say that you have the Volturi support?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes and they were very specific because they were talking about the Pack and Siobhan. Carlisle, I wouldn't worry so much about the wolves and there is no reason for us to move." I told him softly.

"You are right Bella, thank you for sharing this with us. Is there anything else you need us for?" Esme asked me.

"Yes, I need to know if Port Angeles has a five start restaurant."

"Yes, there is one in downtown." Carlisle told me.

"Excellent! I am going to take Alice to have dinner with me tomorrow night." I told them beaming.

"How gentlewomanly of you Bella." Carlisle told me teasingly.

I just smirk at them and left the office. The hours passed and without realizing it, another day was coming. I got ready and went to pick Alice up.

When I knocked Charlie opened. "Good morning Bella!"

"Good morning Chief, I wanted to ask you if I have your permission to take Alice to have dinner with me tonight?"

"What's the occasion?" He asked me skeptical.

I smiled, "Today is our 3 months anniversary."

"Oh! Of course you can take her Bella." Charlie told me with a smile.

Alice appeared in the doorway beautiful as always. "Bye Dad!"

She looked me and said, "Hi Bella."

"Hi Alice." I said smiling.

Charlie gave us a look, "Where is your good morning kiss?"

Alice eyes widened and a blush appeared on her cheeks, while I tried to maintain a straight face.

I lean in and gave Alice a quick morning kiss. She had her eyes closed when we finished.

"Now, that's more likely. Have a good day girls." Charlie said and left.

I burst out laughing and Alice poked me in the ribs, "That's not funny baby."

I shook my head and took Alice's hand to lead her where my car was.

We buckled up and left toward the school. When we arrived Angela dragged Alice away to talk with her. I took my backpack and walk where my first class was.

My morning classes passed without an incident and when Lunch rolled around I was dying for some alone time with my girlfriend.

I found Alice in the lunch line, without making a sound I went to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Alice let out a tiny scream and spun around to see me standing there with a smile. "Hi my love, missed me?" I asked her

Alice gave me her special smile, "I always miss you. How were your classes?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "The usual."

When Alice finished getting her lunch I took the tray and led her to one of the tables. She sat down and proceeds to eat.

While she was eating I was left to my thoughts. _I can't believe that I will be able to eat; I have read that there are so many flavors now. I can't wait to have my first meal with my Alice._

"I am sorry if I didn't talk too much, but I was very hungry."

"It's ok Ali. Remember that we have a date tonight."

"Like I could forget something like that. How should I dress?"

"Semi formal, I am taking you to the best restaurant in Port Angeles."

"Bella!" Alice whined.

"What? I only want what's best for you my beautiful princess." I told her smiling.

Alice blushed at my compliment and I couldn't resist and kissed her on the lips.

"My beautiful love, you always say the nicest things." Alice said dreamily.

" I only say the truth, you are a beautiful angel sent to me."

"Yes, I was made to love you and no one else." Alice told me truthfully.

"You saying that makes me so happy. Anyway, I am picking you up at 7." I told her beaming.

After the lunch hour we went our separate ways and at the end of the school day, we said our goodbyes and each of us went home.

At 6:30 I was finishing getting my outfit ready. I told Alice that it was semi formal and because of that I was wearing some black pants, a white wife beater and a grey jacket. My hair was in a wild mess and I like that. Emmett and Victoria came to wish me luck; I smiled at them and left to pick up my gorgeous girlfriend.

At 7 on the dot, I was in front of Alice's house. I was about to knock when she beat me to it.

Alice looked like a goddess; she was wearing a white dress that went to her legs and some white high heels. Her make up was light and her hair was in her usual spiky mess.

"My love, you look…I don't have words to describe your beauty right now." I told her with a dazzled look.

Alice blushed at this and gave me a peck on the lips.

I extended my arm and she took it, I lead her toward the car, which was Carlisle's.

During the ride we maintain some small talk and, before we know it, we have arrived to our destination.

A valet boy opened Alice's door and helped her out of the car, afterwards he took my car and I led Alice toward the restaurant.

"Good evening good sir, I have a reservation is under the name Cullen." I told the waiter politely.

"Indeed. Right this way please." We followed him and he took us toward a private booth.

I helped Alice to her seat and then I took mine, which was across from her. They handed us the menus and I was having difficulty in choosing my food.

"Ali, do you know what are you getting?" I asked her with a confused face.

"Well, everything seems delicious so I am having a little bit of trouble." She told me smiling.

I smiled in return and our waiter came to take our order. He was young, probably 22, he was kind of cute.

"Good evening ladies, do you know what you are going to drink?" He asked giving Alice a leer. She smiled at him and my eyes darkened.

"I will have the strawberry lemonade." Alice said.

"I'll have the same thank you." I said with a serious face.

"Ok ladies, I'll bring your drinks shortly."

I gave Alice a glare, "Why did you smile at him?"

Alice gave me a confused look, "Just to be polite."

I shook my head and continued reading the menu, I saw that they had turkey and decided on that dish.

The waiter came back with our drinks and took our orders.

"I'll have the lemon chicken."

"I'll have the turkey with gravy."

The waiter left and Alice gave me a look and I smiled at her.

"You are wondering why I order food, seeing as I am a vampire right?" I said slowly.

She nodded her head and I continued, "When the shaman got my soul back I was rewarded with the ability to eat and drink human food."

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Alice said.

"Dead serious and I wanted to have my first meal with you." I said beaming.

Alice had tears in her eyes, "Baby…" and kissed me. After a few minutes the waiter interrupted us.

"Here are your orders, I hope you enjoy your meal."

We smiled at each other and started to eat. _Oh this is delicious! All this flavors combined. I can't believe I was missing out so much. _My eyes were closed the entire time I was eating. When I finished I opened my eyes and Alice was watching me with a loving smile.

"Finished?" She asked me smirking.

I just beamed at her and I asked the waiter for the check. After I paid the bill I took Alice to a bar.

Before we entered I asked her if she could keep the car keys. She said yes and we went inside.

There were a lot of people inside the bar and Alice looked really excited to be there.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked her.

"Just some water please." She said while swinging her hips to the music.

"Ok, I'll be right back." I said and went to the bar.

"Can I have some water and…" I said while looking around to see what should I get to myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a lady having a glass of red wine. "A glass of wine for me please."

"ID." The barman told me.

I took it out and handed it to him. "Here is your order." I grabbed the drinks and I was about to leave when a hand stopped me.

"I see you got a glass of wine. I didn't think that young people would like drinks like that." A middle age man said.

I smiled and said, "Well I am not like most kids." I said while taking a big gulp. _Man this wine tastes really good! _

"You seem like an OK kid, maybe I can introduce you to my son. He is a junior in college." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"Really?" I took another gulp and I started to feel the effects of the drink in my body.

"Would you like another one?" The guy asked me.

"Sure!" I said beaming and feeling a little dizzy. 15 minutes later I was feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

"It's been fun talking with you and all, but I need to get this to my girlfriend." I slurred the words out.

I stumble from the booth I was siting and made my way toward where I had left Alice.

_Oh such pretty colors! And look at all this people dancing. _I started to dance by myself and kept searching Alice. When I found her, she was dancing with another guy. _My Alice is dancing! _I went behind her and whispered. "Hello beautiful!" I slurred.

"Bella! Where were you?" She asked me with an angry tone.

I raised the empty glass, " I was getting us drinks!" I said with a grin.

"Hey! Do you mind? I was tapping this ass." The guy told me with lidded eyes.

My smile dropped at hearing that. "Well, piss off then, because that ass is all mine." I said yelling and grabbing Alice's ass.

The guy shoved me and I fell backwards. Alice's eyes were huge and she was slightly frightful.

I got up and get in the guy's face, "Did you just shoved me?" I asked while pointing a finger to him.

He smiled and shoved me again. "Ok that's it. I'll show you!" I yelled, getting angry with the human.

"Bella don't! It's not worth it. Lets go." Alice told me while trying to calm me down.

" Yeah _Bella _listen to your dyke of a girlfriend. Because I am sure you wouldn't be able to handle a man like me."

"Bella! I swear that if you start a fight I am leaving this place." Alice said angrily.

I didn't listen to her and proceed to kick the guy's ass. Everything was so blurry: I think some chairs were flying and I could hear glass crashing? The last thing I saw was the guy's fist ready to connect with my face.

When I opened my eyes, I realized hat I was in a cold floor. I grabbed my head and slowly saw that I was in a prison cell. I heard movement on my left and when I turned around I came face to face with.

"Good morning Bella."

"Hi there Chief Swan."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

**Disclaimer: **SM owns it all.

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend My Twidreams.**

I was screwed! Here I am in a cell bar with my father's girlfriend. If looks could kill I would be a pile of ashes right now.

"Chief, for everything there is an explanation." I told him, trying to placate him.

"Really? Why don't you start by explaining to me, how is that a vampire gets drunk?" The last part was said with a hiss.

I scrunched my eyebrows and started fidgeting with my fingers. "Well…Technically vampires can't get drunk, but, I am an exception. You see, when I got my soul back a shaman performed a spell that allows me to eat and drink." I finished beaming at him.

"Interesting." Charlie said with a hand on his chin. "That's why you decided to get drunk on your date with my daughter!" Charlie yelled at me.

"Oh come on Charlie, give me a brake here! I haven't drink wine in over 265 years! I didn't know I was going to get drunk with two glasses." I said exasperated.

"You got drunk with only TWO glasses!" Charlie said while letting out a roaring laugh.

I sat on the floor humiliated. _I can't believe it, here I am, one of the greatest vampires being laughed at. If only my enemies could see me now. _

"After a few minutes I was getting annoyed by Charlie's behavior. "Are you finished?"

Charlie was holding his stomach and after a few seconds, composed himself. "I am finished now."

"Good." I said with a smile.

"Now, explain to me why did you left my daughter unprotected?" Charlie said with a furious expression.

My eyes widened and I started looking everywhere but him. " I didn't leave her unprotected. I was actually defending her." I finished without conviction.

"Defending her? From who? You perhaps." Charlie said mocking me.

"There was this guy, she was dancing with him and when I went to break them up. He said that he wanted to hooked up with her." I tried to explain myself.

Charlie gave me a quizzical look. "Are you calling my daughter a slut?"

"What! Of course not! I know Alice and she is not like that." I said with determination.

Charlie was nodding his head. "At least in public, she can be quite wild in the bedroom." I whispered with a smirk.

"What did you said?" Charlie yelled at me, he probably heard what I whispered.

"I uh." I was getting nervous under his gaze. _Man up Bella! You are a vampire and he is a mere mortal! _He may be a mere mortal, but he is my mate's father.

"Don't say anything else Bella. You are going to stay here till the night falls. After the stunt you pulled. My poor baby came back crying because of you." After Charlie told me that, he left.

I sat there stunned that he told me that I was going to stay locked up till the night.

"Wait a minute Chief! I have a right to make a phone call." I yelled to an empty corridor.

I stared pacing in the cell and after a few minutes I put both hands in my head. _I can't be locked up. I need to get out of here!_

A few hours passed and a man in a uniform came to give me lunch.

"Here you go young lady!" He opened the cell and before he knew it. I hit him and knocked him unconscious. I took off running and nobody saw me leaving the precinct.

I took off in the direction of Alice's house and after 20 minutes I arrived.

Something was not right, I could smell the scent of a wet dog and I heard a loud scream coming from Alice's bedroom. I jumped in the tree and without thinking I smashed Alice's window. When I entered the bedroom the scene that I found paralyzed me. Jacob Black had Alice pinned to the bedroom and he was thrusting into her.

"Oh yeah! This is the only way you are going to snap out of this phase. You need to be with a real man." Jacob panted.

_Let me out Bella! I need to teach this mongrel a lesson. _Isabella screamed in my head. I just nodded and closed my eyes.

"You fucking _mongrel. _You are going to pay for this!" I said without emotion while throwing him off of Alice.

I saw that my beautiful Alice was trembling and quickly covered her.

"Alice I am so sorry. The _animal _will pay for what he did." I said.

"There is nothing you can do." She said between sobs.

"I am nothing. I am not worth it Bella. I am dirty." She said while burying her face in the covers.

I grabbed Jacob by the throat and in a low and menacing voice I said, "You are going to wish for death when I finish with you."

I grabbed my phone and called Rosalie. "Rosalie get your ass in Alice's house right now!"

"_Bella, lower your tone with me." _Rosalie said with a disdain in her voice.

"It's Isabella speaking and I don't have time for explanations. I want you here in two minutes!" I finished with a hiss.

The dog was struggling in my grip, but I wouldn't let him escape.

"Let me go! There is nothing you can do _bloodsucker; _I already broke her. You know she was so tight." Jacob finished with a smirk.

I only smiled darkly at him. I already had a plan of what to do with him.

Rosalie arrived and when she saw Alice's state, she let out a gasp.

"Don't tell me he..." Rosalie said while covering her mouth.

Without breaking my gaze from Jacob I spoke to her, "He did and I need you to get Alice to Carlisle. He needs to tend her wounds."

"Of course, and what are you going to do?" Rosalie asked me while carrying a sobbing Alice.

"I will take care of a few things and then Bella will look out for our mate. Rosalie you are the only one that knows what Alice is going through. Please help her." I said with my voice cracking in the end.

Rosalie left and I threw Jacob outside. When he landed he tried to escape and I didn't let him. I grabbed him and took off in the direction of La push.

After we crossed the treaty line I could hear the other wolves approaching.

I smiled at this and whispered in Jacob's ear. "Are you ready?"

He gave me a confused and fearful look and I smacked him in the face with so much force that I knocked him out.

I started looking in the forest and found it after a few minutes. I went back to the _mongrel's_ side when the other wolves appeared.

There was seven of them and they all looked like they wanted to kill me.

"Glad that you came. I wanted to show you something." I told them and without warning I started to rape Jacob with a branch.

He woke up screaming and I gave him a punch so he could shift. The moment he did, all the wolves changed their stand.

Jacob was whimpering while I whispered in his ear. "How does it feel _Jakey_? Do you like to be in the receiving end?"

The wolves looked like they wanted to murder their Alpha and I smiled at this.

Two hours passed and Jacob finally lost consciousness. I withdrew the branch and turned to talk with the wolves.

"You have all watched what he did and what I did in return. Consider this a warning. Don't you dare lay a hand in the Cullen's, Charlie and especially Alice; if you do, this will look like a walk in the park." When I finished I left them.

I ran and when I was at a safe distance, I started weeping. _You had your revenge Isabella now let me come back so I can be with Alice. _I closed my eyes and I could feel how I was going back to my prison.

I opened my eyes and whispered, "Thank you Isabella. I promise I will take care of our Alice."

I took off in the direction of the hospital and after a few minutes I burst into the ER.

"Can you tell me where is Alice Swan?" I asked one of the nurses.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"I'm her girlfriend." I told her impatiently.

"Do you have power of attorney?" She asked without taking her eyes off of the computer.

"Power of what? Look, I just want to know where is she?" I said half yelling.

"Can you lower your voice? This is a hospital, in case you didn't notice." The nurse said in an obnoxious voice.

I took a deep un needed breath and flexed my knuckles. "Listen miss. My name is Bella Cullen, does that name ring any bells?" I asked her.

The nurse's eyes were wide open when I said my last name. "Dr. Cullen's daughter, I am so sorry, she is in level 3 room 305."

Without saying thanks I made my way towards level 3. When I arrived Carlisle was exiting Alice's room.

"How is she?" I asked my father.

"Jacob really did a number on her. She has three broken ribs and several bruises in the lower parts of her body." Carlisle said in his doctor's voice.

"Did he…Finished?" I asked him reluctantly.

"No. Lucky for Alice, he was getting started when you showed up." Carlisle said quite relieved.

I nodded my head and he motioned me towards Alice's room. When I entered I felt like crying.

My beautiful angel was lying on the bed connected to several machines and she looked so frail and pale.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Even having all this strength and all this years. All this power and I can't protect you? I have failed you my love. I don't think there is something I can do to make you all better." I said while tears of blood were running down my cheeks.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up, Rosalie's compassionate gaze greeted me.

"There is something you can do Bella." She whispered.

"What?"

"Be there for her. She needs you more than ever and be patient with her. Be prepared if she tells you that she doesn't want to be with you." Rosalie explained.

"Why would she tell me that?" I asked confused.

"She feels like she doesn't deserve anything or anyone. Just love her and support her and with time this will only be a distant memory." Rosalie finished with a soft smile.

I nodded my head and resume my position. A few hours passed and I sat there without moving a muscle.

Carlisle entered the room to check on her vitals. After he finished he told me everything was OK and left.

After a few minutes of silence I heard a commotion in the hall and I went to see what was happening.

I got outside and saw Charlie and another woman arguing.

"I can't believe this Charlie! How can you call yourself a policeman? "The woman yelled at him.

Charlie's head was lowered and I could see the shame on his face.

"There are no excuses for what happened Renee. I didn't know that Jacob was going to attack her like that."

"My poor baby, she must be suffering a great deal. I hope you throw this kid to jail!" Renee said with an angry face.

Charlie was about to reply when he noticed me. "Bella what are you doing here?"

I approached them slowly and answered. "I 'm here to take care of Alice."

Renee saw me with disdain. "And you are?"

"I'm Bella Cullen. Alice's girlfriend." I said simply.

"What? No wonder Alice was raped." Renee said with a glare.

"Excuse me? Are you implying that Alice was raped because of her sexual orientation?" I asked Renee disbelieving.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying. If Alice was living with me, none of this would have happened." Renee said while passing a hand through her hair.

Charlie only shook his head and I was about to comment when Renee spoke again.

"Alice needs an stable environment and she doesn't have that here. When all of this is over; Alice is moving in with me."

"You cant do that!"? I said with fear in my voice.

"I can and I will young lady. You are the reason that Alice is in that bed. If Alice wasn't with you, she would never have been raped." Renee said with venom in her voice. "Another thing, I don't want you near my daughter ever again."

With that said Renee entered Alice's room and left us outside. I turned to Charlie and he launched himself at me and gave me a hug.

"Bella thank you for protecting my daughter. Carlisle explained everything to me." Charlie said with tears in his eyes.

I lowered my eyes and whispered, "I failed her Charlie. I was too late."

Charlie grabbed me by the shoulders and with a glare told me. "Listen to me Bella. You didn't fail my daughter; you got there and stopped that low crime. Yes she is hurt and she was mildly raped. But the thing is that none of us knew that Jacob was going to do something like that. Its not like Alice can see the future or that you read minds. Things like these happens everyday and yes, it does destroy a part of the person, but its up to us, the people that loves them, to help them heal and be whole again." Charlie finished his little speech looking into my eyes. I nodded my head in understanding.

"I understand Charlie but, what about Renee? Do you think she is going to take Alice away?" I asked him hesitant.

Charlie shook his head and a look of worry crossed his eyes. "She is her mother and Alice is a minor, so technically she can take her."

"Where does she live?"

"Jacksonville, Florida." Charlie said worriedly.

"Jacksonville? She lives in the sunniest place ever." I said with a look of worry.

"We'll figure something out." He said with an encourage nod.

I gave him a smile and we heard a scream coming from Alice's room.

We entered and saw Alice with tears in her eyes and Renee with a stern look on her face.

"You will do as I say young lady! This is your entire fault anyway. If you hadn't put your eyes in that girl, none of this would have happened."

"That's not true!" Alice said between sobs.

"It is true and it's a terrible sin to be with another woman like that. You need to be with a man."

Alice didn't answer her she just kept sobbing and whispering "no".

"Don't you see you are agitating her? Why don't you leave?" I said getting slightly angry at seeing my mate in pain.

" I told you to stay away from my daughter!" She half yelled.

Alice at hearing this screamed. "No! You can't do that mom! I love Bella."

"Don't speak to me like that Alice and started preparing yourself because as soon as you are released from the hospital. You are coming to Jacksonville with me!" Renee said and left the room. Charlie went after her and Alice and me were left alone.

In a second I had Alice in my arms and with a trembling voice she asked me, "What am I going to do Bella? I don't want to go."

I didn't have an answer for that so I simply held her close to my unbeating heart.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the guests that have reviewed my story. I want to tell you that what I consider a "flame" is when you offend me personally or you insult my story in saying stuff like "your characters lack personality or your story doesn't have a plot." So that's it. On with the story!**

I held my Alice close to me. I like having her in my arms and it soothed me having her near. After a couple of minutes, Alice calmed down and so did I.

"Felling better?" I asked her while disentangling myself from her. I sat in the chair next to the bed and held Alice's hand.

"Thanks for being here Bella. It means a lot to me." Alice told me sincerely.

"Anything for you my love." I said with a smile.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes; we were both in deep thoughts. _There has to be a way to prevent Alice from going with her mother._

"Ali?" I asked her softly.

"Yes Bella?"

"Why didn't you told me about your mother?" I asked her with a confused expression.

Alice began shifting in the bed and she was avoiding looking at me. I gave her a quizzical look at this behavior.

"Bella, talking about my mother is not something I like to do."

"Why?"

"I just don't like to talk about her." She told me without looking into my eyes.

I let out a sigh at this, "Alice, I need to understand where her behavior comes from."

Alice gave me a glare, "Why do you need to understand? There is nothing to understand! Just drop the subject!"

"Why are you reacting like that? She did something to you didn't she?" I said getting very agitated.

"Stop pushing Bella! I don't want to talk about her!" Alice screamed at me.

Her heartbeat had increased and she was breathing rapidly. I tried to keep calm, but the thought of that woman taking my Alice away was unbearable.

"Look at how you have reacted. She did something to you and now she wants to take you away from me!" I practically yelled at her.

Alice started sobbing once again and I tried to hold her but she refused my embrace.

"Leave me alone Bella." Alice said between sobs.

"But Alice-" I tried to reason with her but she gave me a glare and pointed at the door.

I took a deep breath and with a nod left her alone. _Something happened with Alice's mother. I know it and I am going to find out._

With that thought in mind I went back to the house in search of Victoria. I arrived at the manor 15 minutes later and went straight to the living room.

"Victoria!" I yelled at her.

"What?" Came the reply from upstairs.

"Get down here please. I need your help."

In a second, I had Victoria in front of me. "What is it sis?" She asked me concerned.

"Its Alice. Or to be more specific, Alice's mother." I said with a sigh.

She gave me an inquisitor look. "I don't understand." She said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Alice's mother came and when she found out about our relationship, she flipped. She started threatening Alice that she was going to take her away. Alice became agitated and I had to calm her down. When I asked her about her mother, she became evasive and we had a fight and asked me to leave her alone." I ended my explanation with a concerned look.

"Did you two break up?" Victoria asked me alarmed.

"No! Well at least I hope not." I said with a panicked look.

"Ok, so what do you need me for?" She asked me while sitting on the sofa.

"I need to hack and find out about Renee Dwyer." I said with a serious expression.

Victoria gave me an evil smirk and we went to her room, where she has all the equipment to get the information I was looking for.

Victoria took a seat in front of her laptop. "So what do you need to find out?"

"Seeing Alice's reaction to her mother. I think she is afraid of her. Look in the police records of Phoenix, Arizona." I said without taking my eyes off of the computer.

"Ok, give me a second to access the information." Victoria started typing and after a few minutes, she was inside the police records.

"Ok, what year are we looking for?"

"8 years ago. If I remember correctly, she came to live with Charlie seven years ago."

Victoria typed the information and after a few seconds we find out that she was charged, along with her current boyfriend, now husband, of child abuse.

"Renee Dwyer was charged of domestic abuse against her daughter Alice Swan. The neighbors reported that they heard several screams coming from Renee's house. The investigation couldn't continue due to lack of evidence. Six months later, Renee was apprehended for driving with an overdose of alcohol in her system." Victoria read out loud the police report.

"That bitch! She hurt Alice and now she wants to take her back to that hell?" I yelled outraged.

"Bella calm down, let's see if there is more ok." Victoria said trying to calm me down. I nodded my head and continued browsing.

After a while, we found that Renee was apprehended in the early 90's for been caught having sex with a woman.

"Bingo!" I said with a smile.

"Wow, now you have something on her Bella." Victoria said with a smirk.

"Yeah and I bet that Charlie doesn't know about the abuse." I said as a matter of fact.

"What are you going to do with the information?" Victoria asked me with a worried expression.

I stood up and went to the window. "I am going to use it to prevent Alice from leaving here."

I turned around and thanked Victoria for everything. I made my way towards my car and went to the hospital.

I arrived ten minutes later with a red roses bouquet. I went straight to Alice's room, where I could hear an argument going on.

"_Charlie, our daughter was raped in your house! You can't possibly expect me to just sit and do nothing."_

"_Renee, Alice has a life here with her friends-"_

"_And a__** girlfriend **__that's un natural and yet, you allow it. I am taking Alice with me you like it or not!"_

I heard enough to deduce that Charlie didn't knew about the abuse Renee inflicted on his daughter.

I opened the door and made my way inside. Renee wasn't too pleased to see me. "What are you doing here you _carpet muncher?" _

I took a deep breath to calm down and said with a serious tone. "I am here to visit MY girlfriend."

"I told you to stay away from my daughter. You have brought her nothing but pain." She told me while getting into my personal space.

I gave her a small smile, "Look who is talking." Renee and Alice both let out gasps at my comment and Charlie was oblivious.

Renee took a few steps back and she looked rather nervous. "What are you talking about?"

I put my hands inside my pockets and with a smirk I said. "You know what I am talking about _Renee, _or you don't remember when the neighbors had to called the police when you were beating Alice into a bloody pulp!" I ended yelling the last part.

"What!" Charlie's voice boomed in the room. He grabbed Renee by the arms and spun her around to face him.

"What did you do to my little girl?" He asked her enraged.

"Let go of me! You are hurting me." Renee said to Charlie while trying to free herself.

"I wont let go until you answer my question!" Charlie said getting close to her face.

"I couldn't stand her anymore! She was getting between me and Phil and I DIDN'T LIKE THAT." She yelled.

"Getting between you and Phil? What is that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked her with a serious expression.

"Phil was giving Alice more attention than me. I wanted to be the center of Phil's attention!" Renee said the last part with a crazed look on her face.

"That is not enough reason to beat her! You could have given her to me." Charlie told Renee while shaking her.

Alice, on her part, was crying softly and was shaking her head no. I made my way towards her and tentatively reached for her hand. When she saw what I was going to do, she launched herself at me and held me tightly against her tiny frame.

"Shh, baby girl. You are not going anywhere I promise." I whispered to her ear.

"Oh Bella! What have you done?"

"The only thing I could think of to keep you by my side." I said with a sad look.

I snapped my attention back to the scene, when I heard the slap that Renee gave to Charlie.

"Bella, where did you find this information?" Charlie asked me with a glare.

"In the database of the Police department of Phoenix, Arizona."

"Ok." Was his only response?

"Oh, I also found that Renee was charged in the early 90's for having sex in a public place with another _female." _I said to them with an evil smirk.

Renee gave me a look and in the blink of an eye had Charlie's gun in her hand and she shot me.

I dodge out of the way and in a second I had her pinned to the floor. "Tsk, you're being a bad girl playing with this toy. Don't you know you can hurt someone?" I said in a mocking tone.

Charlie quickly hand cuffed her. "Renee, you are out of your mind. You will not get near MY daughter ever again."

He turned to me, "We will talk later Bella." After that he took Renee out of the room.

I followed them and I went to pick the flowers that I brought Alice. I came back to the room with them and put them on the table, near the window.

"The roses are beautiful Bella." Alice said with a sad smile.

"The roses are a peace offering for what I did. I know there is no excuse for investigating your past, but, I needed to know why where you so afraid of her." I said while sitting down on the bed.

Alice surprised me by taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. "I am not mad. I am actually relieved that my dad knows that."

I gave her a quizzical look at her comment. "Really? How come you didn't tell him?

Alice let out a deep breath and lowered her eyes, " I was afraid. Plain and simple."

I wanted to hug her in that instant but I held back. After what happened I didn't know if she wanted physical contact with me.

"Bella what is it?" Alice asked me seriously.

I let out a sigh, "I don't know how to act around you. After what happened with the _mutt_-" Alice caught me off. "Bella, you don't need to be afraid to touch me. Yes, what Jacob did was horrible, but you saved me! You are a vampire and yet, you are the only person that never has hurt me. Not even Isabella has laid a hand on me. She always treated me with respect and love." Alice said with tears in her eyes.

"You really feel that way?" I asked her with a hopeful expression.

"Yes my love, please don't feel uncomfortable around me. I want us to stay the same. I actually need your touch, because in my mind the only one who has never betrayed me is you." Alice said her speech with tears running down her face.

I gave her a soft kiss to express my love for her. She responded in the same way and for a few minutes, we were lost in each other. Alice broke off the kiss and gave me a smile.

A nurse came in with Alice's food and I took the tray and started feeding her.

"You should try something." Alice said after swallowing her chicken.

"Ok!" I took a bite of the food and it didn't tasted so bad. I mean it was not restaurant food, but it was edible.

Alice laughed at the expression on my face. "What?" I asked her smiling.

"I don't think you like the food very much."

"Well its not from a five start restaurant, I mean, it's a hospital! I don't think they have a Chef in the kitchen." I said with a smile.

"No, I don't think so." Alice said while taking another bite.

"Maybe I should tell Carlisle to hire a Chef for the Hospital." I said with a serious expression and Alice burst out laughing. I joined her and for a few minutes, everything was all right.

Alice finished her dinner and we ended up watching some re runs of _House, MD._

There was a knock on the door and Alice and I gave each other a look.

"Come in." I said to the person outside.

"Hello! How is our patient doing tonight?" Siobhan said while entering the room.

I stood up and in a second was in front of her. "What do you want?" I hissed.

Siobhan gave me an innocent look, "I told you, and I came to see how is Alice doing. I heard what happened with that _Jacob _boy. Awful thing."

"Well as you can see she is fine. Now go before I kick you out." I snarled at her.

"Tsk Bella or should I say _Isabella?_" She said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked Siobhan.

"Don't you know that Isabella made a guest appearing today?" Siobhan told Alice with an excited glint on her eyes.

Alice turns her eyes at me for confirmation and I refused to meet them. Siobhan at seeing this took the opportunity to create some trouble.

"And here I thought that you had a solid relationship. Bella? Don't you know that the key to a healthy relationship is communication?" Siobhan said with an evil smirk. She turned to Alice and told her, "Isabella was so enraged at what that animal did to you that she did the same to him."

Alice's eyes widened, "You mean?"

"Isabella raped Jacob with a branch in front of his pack." Siobhan told Alice with a satisfied smirk on her face.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all. **

_That bitch! Bella let me out so I can kill her. _Not this time Isabella, I will deal with Siobhan. I gave her a cold look and out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice giving me a disbelieving look.

"Bella?" I could hear the fear in her voice when she said my name.

"Ali, before you jump to conclusions, let me explain." I said with a calming tone.

"Explain what? Isabella raped Jacob! That doesn't make you better than him. It actually puts you in the same level." Alice said raising her voice.

I gave her a glare at her explanation, "The same level? Isabella just did what he was doing to you! _Eye for an eye_."

"Maybe that's the way you brought justice when you were human Bella. Things are different now. We have a police department; I am the daughter of the chief." Alice said becoming agitated.

"Jacob is a shape shifter Alice. Your human laws don't apply to him. He needed to be taught a lesson." I ended darkly.

Siobhan chuckled at this and we both turned around to see her sitting on the sofa.

"Please continue with your argument." She said with a smirk.

"Get out of here Siobhan." I told her with a serous expression.

"Or what?" She asked me smugly.

"You don't want to know." I said darkly. I turned my attention back to Alice and she held a hand in front of me.

"Don't touch me Bella. I can't deal with this right now." Alice said with tears in her eyes.

"Alice?" I asked her, fearing her answer.

"Leave me alone. Just go please." She turned around and I understood.

With a quick motion I took Siobhan with me and in a few seconds we were in the forest.

"I am tired of your games Siobhan. I had put up with your crap long enough." I said with greeted teeth.

Siobhan for her part just smirked at me and asked me. "What are you going to do?"

Instead of answering her verbally I launched myself at her. She reacted quickly and in a second we were fighting in the forest.

I was feeling something run in my cold veins, it was something hot that wanted to get out of my skin. I punched her in the face repeatedly. "I hope you rot in hell Siobhan! I hate you!"

Siobhan managed to get out of my grip and threw me 20 feet in the air. I landed with a loud thud and a groan left my mouth.

"What's the matter Bella? Did I hurt you too bad?" Siobhan asked me mockingly.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting my strength back. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and with my game face on, I went after Siobhan.

I grabbed her by the hair and with a round kick, I crashed her ribs and she let out a scream of pain. After that, I started pummeling her in every part of her body. She tried to stop me but, for the first time, I was the stronger of the two. She managed to slow me down with a few lucky punches.

After a few minutes beating the crap out of her I finally grab her by the hair and slowly I got closer to her, until my lips were near her ear.

"This is the end Siobhan, any last words?" I whispered.

"Fuck you!" She hissed the words.

I gave her one last smile and beheaded her with my bare hands. I took my lighter and set fire to her body.

I stood there watching how the flames consumed the body of my creator. After a few hours there was nothing left; the wind had took the ashes and carried them away from me.

I heard movement on my left and suddenly, the wind was knocked out of me because, I felt a body collided with me. I looked up and was met with four angry wolves. Their fangs were bared and they looked ready to kill.

I stood in a crouch and without warning the four of them attacked me at once.

I managed to evade two, but the other two were ready for that and bit me in the legs. I let out a groan and fell on my knees, the two other wolves soon joined their pack mates and together they started biting me everywhere.

I let out a loud scream of pain and I knew without a doubt that this is going to be the end for me. I tried to get them away from me and I managed to hurt one of them, but the other three seemed bent on getting me killed.

I was laying on the ground covered in bite marks and blood. I tried to get my strength back, but the fight with Siobhan had left me weak. _This is the end Bella we can't fight anymore. _I shook my head at this thought, we can fight and we will. I stood up and with a mighty roar, I charged the wolves knocking them down but in a second they were up and ready to tear me apart. I took of running and managed to distance myself a bit, but soon they were gaining on me. One of them managed to jump on my back and we both landed on the ground. My body was slowly shutting down and before the blackness overtook me.

"I love you Alice." I whispered and then everything went black.

I read somewhere that when you go to hell you suffer through all eternity. How come I am not feeling like that? Actually, I don't feel anything at all.

I slowly open my eyes to a bright light and I had to close them again.

"Easy there." A voice said in the distance.

"Who is there?" I asked while trying to adjust my eyesight to the light.

"We are not going to hurt you. We've been taking care of you these past few weeks." The voice informed me.

"Did you just say weeks?" I asked the voice with a panic tone.

"Yes, my friend and I managed to save you from a pack of wolves. We saw how badly injured you were and took you to someplace safe." The voice explained to me.

After a few minutes, I managed to get my eyesight back and now, I could see who my saviors where. There were two men, one was blonde and the other was black.

"Hello." I said with a nervous tone.

"Hello, we are glad to see you awake." The blonde one said.

"Indeed. We were worried that you were going to die." The black one said.

"Thank you for saving my life. My name is Bella Cullen and you are?"

"My name is James and this is my friend Laurent." James said.

I nodded in acknowledge and asked them, "You said that I have been unconscious for a few weeks?"

"Yes, you were nearing your fourth week." Laurent said while handing me a glass filled with blood.

I took it immediately and drank its content in a matter of seconds. James gave me another glass and I drowned its contents very quickly.

"I have been out for almost four weeks. My family must be worried." I mused out loud.

"Family?" The vampires asked at the same time.

I looked at them and nodded my head, "Yes, the coven where I belong is a large one and we like to call ourselves family."

They both nodded their head at my explanation and I shifted in my bed, to get more comfortable.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked them in confusion.

"We are in Canada. You see, after we saved you we had to fight the wolves. We managed to kill two and then we run all the way here." James explained to me.

"You are still weak Bella, you need to rest and get your strength back. We will help you and then you can return with your family." Laurent told me with a kind look on his face.

I gave them a smile showing them my gratitude, "I am in debt with you. I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't worry about that Bella. We would like to go back with you, so we can explain to your family what happened." James told me.

"That's fine with me." I said with a smile.

After our chat, James and Laurent left me and I started thinking in my love. _My Alice, she must be very sad and worried about me._

_I need to get my strength back soon. _After that I started feeling tired and I closed my eyes.

After a few hours, I opened my eyes and my body felt stronger. I stretched myself and I could hear my limbs making funny noise.

"Hi Bella, we got you more blood." Laurent said while handing me the glass.

I devoured the blood in it. We spent the rest of the day talking and I learned more about my saviors.

Two weeks later, I was fully recovered and we were getting ready to head back to Forks.

"You seem exited of going back Bella." James told me teasingly.

"I am. I need to see my soul mate." I said to him.

He widened his eyes at this, "You have a mate?"

"Yes I do." I reply with a suspicious tone.

"Then we must go immediately. Your mate must be missing you terribly and it can led to sickness." James said hurriedly while yelling at Laurent to get his ass moving.

In a matter of minutes we were running towards our destination. We stopped to hunt twice and in a matter of hours we were arriving in Forks.

"Home, sweet home." I said with a smile.

"Bella, you need to go and see your mate. James and I will make a recon and we can meet you here in a couple of hours."

"Ok guys. Please be careful."

I took off running toward Alice's house. I arrived there a few minutes later and I saw her car parked.

I opened my senses and I could hear a heart beat in the house. I slowly went through her window and Alice was asleep on her bed. I opened the window and without making a sound I lay down with her and held her in my arms.

Alice's grip tightened and I felt like crying because I was back with my love. I stayed in that position for a few hours.

Alice began to stir in her sleep and slowly open one eye. She gave me a lazy smile and whispered. "Bella, my love."

I gave her one smile in return and lean in to kiss her. As son as my lips touched hers, she let out a scream and jumped out of bed.

"Alice what's the matter?" I asked her alarmed.

"You are dead! Jacob killed you in revenge for what you did to him." Alice said frantically.

"Alice, I am not dead. Well you know what I mean. Jacob didn't killed me two vampires saved me just in time." I explained to her while slowly I was getting close to her.

"You are really here? Its not my imagination that is playing tricks on me." Alice whispered fearfully.

"I am really here baby. What can I do to prove you that I am real?" I asked her with a gentle smile.

"Make love to me." Was her simple reply?

I smiled and I took her back to her bed, where I cherished her body and we became one.

After two hours of making love, Alice and I were tangled in her sheets, holding each other close.

"Oh Bella, my Bella how much did I missed you." Alice whispered in my ear, while making patterns with her hand in my body.

I kissed her temple and smiled. "I missed you as well Alice. I love you so much and I am sorry for what Isabella did to Jacob. Even though a part of me agrees with her." I confessed to her.

"Baby, don't worry about that anymore. After Jacob told us that they managed to killed you. I wished that Isabella had killed him. You don't know how much I hate him." Alice told me with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Alice please." I said while caressing her face. I kissed her all over her face.

"Why didn't you return sooner, if you were alive?" Alice asked me after a couple of minutes.

"I spent nearly four weeks unconscious baby and when I woke up I was very weak. It took me two weeks to fully recover." I explained to my angel.

Alice snuggled into my body and after a few minutes fell asleep. I stayed like that, enjoying her warmth and basking in the feeling of security and happiness that only her could bring me. I closed my eyes and with a smile on my face I went into "meditation mode".

I could feel Alice shifting once again and I knew she was going to wake up soon.

"Good morning my love." I whispered.

"You are real." She said with a smile.

"Very real." I gave her a kiss to prove her how real I was.

After a couple of minutes of kissing, Alice announced that she needed to go to the bathroom.

"Humans." I muttered under my breath.

Alice came back and snuggled on my side. "What are we doing today?"

"We need to go and see my family and I need to introduce James and Laurent to the family." I explained the plans.

"Yes, I would like to thank them for saving you." Alice said with a loving smile.

I smiled back and gave her another kiss; which she responded enthusiastically. Things escalated once more and we ended making love again.

"As much as I like being here with you. We need to get ready." I told her without moving.

"Can we stay here forever?" Alice asked me in a whisper.

"There is nothing that I wish more than to have you in my arms forever Alice." I told her sincerely.

"I love you." She told me.

"I love you more." I said to her.

"I don't think that's possible. I love you from here to heaven." Alice said with a smile.

"Only to heaven?" I asked her teasingly.

"You know what I mean." She told me giggling.

I scooted her in my arms and gave her a long passionate kiss. After being away from her that long, I couldn't wait to change her into one of us. Alice will make a wonderful vampire and the best part will be that I get to spend the rest of eternity with her.

After I finished kissing her we decided to take a shower together. We were getting dressed when the door for Alice's room flew open and Jacob Black appeared. As soon as I saw him, something in me snapped and in a second I had him by his throat.

"Give me one reason, why I shouldn't snap your neck right now?" I growled.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**A/N: I just wanted to tell you that I am having so much fun writing this story for you guys. **

"If you kill me now MY pack will kill your precious family." Jacob informed me while struggling in my grip.

"Why did you come here?" I asked him with narrowed eyes.

"I came to finish the job." Jacob told me with a leer directed at Alice.

I threw him away and he landed in the stairs. I followed him there and grabbed some of his hair.

"You have gone too far Jacob." I told him with rage in my eyes. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and took him outside.

After that I went back to Alice's room and found her sitting on her bed with a far away look on her face.

"Alice?" I asked her softly.

"Bella!" She flung herself at me and held me tightly against her warm body.

"Alice, how come? After everything that has happened, all the hurt that you have gone through by my hands, how can you still want to be with me?" I asked her with a desperate tone in my voice.

Alice stepped back from the embrace and gave me a long look, after that she kissed me softly on the lips and gave me another hug.

"My sweet Bella, the reason is very simple: you have given me something that no one has ever gave me before, you have show me what true love is. I suffered a great deal when I was living with my mother and when I came to live here, there was a part of me that was broken. I became that shallow teenager that you met, but when we started to hang out, you started to fix me and then I fell in love with you. When Isabella first appeared, I thought that se was going to kill me but she proved me wrong, she loves me too and that gave me hope that maybe I was going to get you back." Alice explained to me. We broke the hug and she led me to sit on her bed.

"When you came back to me, I was the happiest girl on earth but my happiness didn't last that long. Jacob took advantage of everything and raped me. I was so angry because he took something that belonged to you and no one else." At this she gave me a sad look and I just squeeze her hand letting her know that I understood.

"When I was in the hospital and my mother showed up, I was so afraid that I was going to loose you, but you proved me wrong once again; you managed to free me from my mother and all the suffering I had by her hand just vanished. When Siobhan told me what Isabella had done to Jacob, I was confused because some part of me was glad that he had suffered what I went through, but another part was angry because it wasn't her place to deliver justice." She explained to me while looking straight into my eyes. I nodded my head letting her know that I was paying attention.

"When I told you to leave me it was so I could gather my thoughts. I became worried when you didn't returned and I let my dad know that. When Jacob came to tell me that he had killed you, I was not alone, Emmett and Victoria were with me. Emmett was furious and he actually grabbed Jacob by the collar of his neck. Jacob for his part used the same argument he told you here. After he left, Victoria told me not to believe him. Rosalie and Jasper came into the room and Rosalie stayed with me while the others went to investigate. They came back and told us that they have found the remains of a fire. In that moment I broke down and cried myself to sleep." Alice had tears in her eyes and I wiped them away with my thumb.

"My love, what can I do to take your pain away?" I asked her.

"Just the fact that you are here with me is enough to take my pain away Bella." Alice said to me with a small smile.

"After my break down, Jasper gave me a shred of hope telling me that he tried following your scent, but that it had vanished 2 miles from were the fire was. When the days passed and you didn't come back I began losing hope and I began to believe that you were truly gone. Your family knew a war is going to breakout with the wolves and they have been preparing themselves for that." Alice finished all her explanation and I drew her closer to me.

"But I found you alone yesterday, my family hasn't been with you all this time?" I asked her with suspicion in my tone.

Alice chuckled at this, "Jasper was here before you arrived. I've been so depressed that the only refuge that I have are my dreams. That's the reason of my reaction yesterday."

I smiled at this, "I understand Alice. Thank you for sharing all this with me. I never imagined that I had brought so much light into your life. You know, when we began dating I thought I had to worry of the places where I needed to take you out."

Alice burst out laughing at this and I joined her. I gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and got up. "We have to go and see my family. We'll call your dad so he can meet us there."

"Ok." Alice said and grabbed her purse and together we left toward my house.

We arrived at my place, 15 minutes later and we haven't even got out of the car when my whole family greeted us outside.

"Bella!" Victoria and Emmett shouted at the same time and run to envelope me in a hug.

"Hey guys! I'm so happy to see you!" I told them after releasing them.

"Bella, we are so happy to know that you are alright." Carlisle said to me and then he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I smiled at him and then I went to give Esme a hug and a kiss as well.

"My beautiful daughter! I am so glad you are ok." Esme told me while showering me with kisses all over my face.

"I am happy to be back mom." I said while trying to break free of Esme's vice grip.

"We were worried that something bad had happened to you, but your friends already explained everything to us." Jasper told me with a serious expression.

"You found James and Laurent?" I asked them surprised.

"Yeah, I run into James and Laurent last night. When I found out that they were the ones who had helped you I was so happy." Victoria said with a smile.

"You know them?" I asked her.

"Yes, they were my companions for many years. That was before I joined the family." Victoria explained to us.

"Where are they?"

The door opened and James and Laurent appeared with new clothes. I raised my eyebrow at this and they just shrugged their shoulders.

"Lets head inside, there are a lot of things we need to discuss." Carlisle said and we all went inside.

In the living room, there were several couches and chairs and we all took our places.

"Bella, are you aware of everything that has happened in the time of your absence?" Carlisle asked me all business like.

"Alice filled me in. According to what she told me you are preparing yourselves to go and fight the pack?" I asked them.

"Indeed. Things had gone out of hand and we must put an end to all this madness." Jasper answered my question.

I gave him a pensive look and then shook my head. "I don't think we need to kill an entire pack. There is a say that goes like this: _strike the shepherd and the sheep will scattered." _

"Are you saying that we need to kill Jacob?" Esme asked me horrified.

"Yes. He is the one controlling the pack and we don't know how did he managed to manipulate everything into his favor." I said to everyone.

"Bella is right. If it wasn't for us, your daughter would be dead by now." James told them.

"You didn't see the way the wolves went after her. They were going to kill her." Laurent shared his view with my family.

I felt Alice's grip on my hand tightened and I knew that she was nervous and scared.

I turned around and whispered in her ear. "Its ok, I am here Alice and no one is ever going to hurt us again."

"Getting back into the topic at hand, Bella's plan would work. When we eliminate Jacob the pack would be without a leader and they would stop their attack." James shared a sort of a plan to the family.

"Without Jacob, Sam could be in charge again and maybe we can form an alliance with them." Carlisle said as a thought.

We all nodded our heads in agreement, after everything that has happened Sam, Leah and Seth had become family and they had learned how vampires are. They are no longer biased thanks to the knowledge they have acquired.

"That sounds perfect Carlisle. We can end this treaty bullshit and we could finally live in peace." Emmett said with a straight face.

"When do we attack?" Rosalie asked.

"Tonight." I answered to them.

"In that case, you need to feed to be at your strongest. Go hunt." Esme ordered everyone.

One by one they left to go hunting. I stayed behind with Esme and Carlisle.

"Mom, I know you don't like to fight and I also know that you wouldn't be in peace here."

"What's your point Bella?" My mom asked me curious.

"Can you help Seth in keeping Alice out of harm's way?" I asked her with a serious expression.

"Of course Bella. I will find us a spot in the forest where we can watch you all." Esme said with a loving smile.

"Thanks mom." After that Carlisle and Esme went to hunt as well. That left me with Alice alone.

"Thanks for letting me be with you tonight. I promise not to get into trouble if you promise that you won't get killed tonight." Alice told me with a serious expression.

I smiled at this and extended my pinky to her. "Pinky promise." I said with a smile.

Alice giggled at this and shook her head muttering. "Dorky vampire."

Sam, Leah and Seth came through the doors a few minutes later and I asked them if they could stay with Alice, while I hunt. They agreed and Alice started filling them in on what was going to happen tonight.

_Animal blood will not sustain us Bella we need something stronger. _Isabella whispered to me. _Let's go to the hospital, I am sure there are a few packs of blood there that we can get. _I am not going to the hospital to steal blood.

Twenty minutes later I was in the forest with ten packs of blood at my feet. _I told you I was going to come back if you were going to be weak at protecting Alice. _You took over just to steal the blood. _I did this for us to be stronger! Remember how Jacob fights. I want him dead tonight. _All right, don't get your panties in a twist Isabella. We will end him that is a promise.

I went back to the house and found Alice with Charlie and by the look on his face I think that Alice had told him everything.

Charlie approached me and told me. "Do what you have to do Bella."

I nodded and he left. Alice took my hand in hers and led me to the sofa were we sat and watched some movies. After a while, my siblings joined us and that is how we spent the rest of the day.

When the day was over we began our preparations for the attack tonight. We all gathered and everyone knew of the plan.

We took off in the direction of the reservation. Alice was on my back giving me little kisses on my neck.

"You are distracting me." I told her playfully.

"I am not! I am just giving you good luck kisses." She told me beaming.

I continue with my run and Alice continued with her kisses. Too soon for my liking we arrived at the place where the pack was going to meet us.

Sam, Leah and Seth were all in their wolf form and were ready for action.

"Seth, I need you to stay and help Esme with keeping Alice out of harm's way." I said to him with a serious expression. Seth nodded his head and went with Esme.

I went and gave Alice a passionate kiss she wrapped her arms around me and we kissed for a few minutes.

"I love you my mate. See you in a while." After that Alice left to join Esme and Seth.

I was smiling at what she called me. After a few seconds we could hear the pack approaching. We all got in position and waited.

James and Laurent burst into the clearing followed by a pack of eight angry wolves. I spotted Jacob and without giving him warning I tackled him as far away from his pack.

"Missed me _mongrel?" _I asked taunting him. He growled in response and attacked me.

I easily dodge his attacks and I started punching and kicking him. Jacob started to look around, seeing if anybody could come to his aid.

"Not this time _dog _your pack mates are very busy fighting with my family to come to your rescue." I let him know of my plan.

He growled again and viciously attacked me, he did hit me a few times and we were getting further into the forest.

"Do you know what you do with a rabid dog Jacob?" I asked him while punching him in the snout.

"You put him to sleep! And you Jacob are a rabid dog." I told him with a furious look and grabbed him by the neck to throw him where I wanted him.

He landed in a pool of water and I had to smile at this. He let out another growl and jumped to attack me.

In that moment I took my lighter out and flicked it open and threw it at Jacob. As soon as the lighter touched his fur, his whole body was set in fire.

I watched how the flames consumed his body and his screams of agony were like music to my ears. _Finally the dog is down good job Bella. _

When the flames died down I took the body and buried it and went back to my family.

I arrived and Alice ran to meet me, I opened my arms and gave her a long hug.

"Is it over?" She whispered in my ear. My response was a simple nod.

I released her and she started explaining me that a fight broke out and that she was worried that they were going to kill each other in the end. "Suddenly the whole pack stiffened and stopped the fight. Sam took the opportunity and after a few minutes of struggling he managed to become alpha again. He explained to us that Jacob had taken away their will and that he had manipulated the whole pack into believing his lies." Alice finished telling me and I turned around to address the pack.

"Wolves of La Push, I am deeply sorry for everything that has happened this couple of months. In representation of the Cullen family, I would like to propose an alliance, something where we could benefit each other. We would like for you to consider us friends." I finished my speech with my hand stretched out.

Sam took off and came back in his human form to stretch my hand. We shared a smile knowing that things were going to get better from now on.

"You are late!" James yelled at someone.

I turned around and I saw how a figure was approaching us. He reached James first and gave him a friendly hug.

"I am sorry! I told you that I was going to try and be here as fast as I could." The vampire told him with a smirk.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to-"

"Edward?" I said with an incredulous tone on my voice and with tears gathering in my eyes.


End file.
